You Had Me At Hello
by summerg94
Summary: Bella, an orphan forced to work in a strip club has had many tragedies in her past. She soon meets son of wealthy business man, Edward Cullen who is interested in buying the place. They instantly connect but can she trust herself to ever love again? BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Sorry about not updating my other story. I'm having a writer's block and I don't know anyway to continue it from there. Don't worry! I know where the name you guys contributed is supposed to go but I just don't know how to continue. So while I think of a way to continue the story without disappointing you guys, I'm writing this one! If you think that it sucks or that the idea isn't a good one, please do tell me. I won't bite!**

**Disclaimer: **If I own twilight, then I own the world! Muahahahaha... Unfortunately for me, I don't own the world, so I don't own Twilight either.

* * *

I looked out the window, watching the trees pass by quickly while clutching my teddy, Mr. Smackeroo, to my chest. I bounced in my chair, giddily. My parents told me earlier this morning they were bringing me somewhere special for my birthday. I can't wait!

"Mommy? Where are we going?" I asked innocently from the back seat though I knew she was taking me to the zoo. You see, today is my 5th birthday. I've always wanted to go to the zoo and see all the animals.

"It's a surprise, darling" she said sweetly as she turned around to face me. She looked at me with loving eyes and I pouted. She nodded a 'no' but continued to look at me with the same loving expression.

"Daddyyy, will _you_ tell me where we're going," I whined.

"Ha ha. Well," he held out the 'well' for a long time, knowing I couldn't stand surprises. He looked at me and I gave him the best pout I could muster up. I must have looked silly trying so hard because I could see it in daddy's expression. He let out a chuckle and turned back towards the road, "Okay, then. We're going to the zoo. We know you've always wanted to go there, so we're bringing you there for your birthday" he said, taking his eyes of the road momentarily to look at me as well.

I squealed happily in my seat. Kicking my feet, which were hanging straight up due to the fact that I was short, up and down.

"I can't believe our little girl is all grown up! Soon she'll be moving out and living on her own," daddy said with a grin.

This idea upset me. I didn't like talk about leaving my parents. I love my parents. I would never even_ dream_ of leaving them. With a huff, I crossed my arms and exclaimed "Daddy, I'm not **all**grown up! I don't wanna grow up. I wanna stay here with you and mommy!"

My parents just chuckled as they turned to face the road once again. Then, everything went by too fast.

As soon as my parents towards the front of the car, another car slammed into ours. Everything after was a blur. The next thing I knew, it was dark and the car was upside down.

"Mommy?" I waited for a reply by none came, "Daddy?" I called, but still no one answered. I tried to unbuckle my seat belt when I heard my mother let out soft groan. I quickly undid the clasp and crawled towards my mom's seat.

"Mommy!" I said, tears spilling onto my cheeks.

"Baby?" my Mom asked confusedly. I saw that my dad was unmoving beside her. He had blood on his head. I then turned to my mom again and found that she too was covered in blood.

I gave my mom a hug around her neck, not caring about the blood that covered her skin. I held her tightly. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. She pushed away the curtain of hair covering my face and smiled.

"I love you, Bella. Please, be safe for me. Take care of yourself," I started bawling even louder and hugged her again. When I pulled away, she looked like daddy. Unmoving and lifeless.

I then noticed a glow from the distance. I crawled towards the window hoping that it was someone who would rescue us, but I was wrong. It was fire. The fire was heading towards us. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I pushed as hard as I could but to no avail. I turned towards my last resort.

"Help!" I screamed, pounding my fists at the window. i continued screaming and banging at the window for some time. I soon gave up all hope, fell backwards and cried. I could feel the smoke overpowering me making it hard to think. The last thing I remember was headlight flying from a direction. And people shouting. Then, everything went black.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" a woman asked.

"Yes, she is going to be fine," a male replied.

There was a faint beeping in the background. My eyes fluttered open and saw a white light above me.

"Am I in heaven?" I asked.

"No, sweetie," replied a woman. She had brown hair like mine only slightly wavier. She was really pretty. "You're in the hospital. You got into an accident.

I let out a small moan and shifted my body slight. I then realized that there was a needle in my right arm. I tried to pull it out but a hand grabbed mine and stopped me. I looked up and the pretty lady smiled warmly at me. Then, the memory of the car crash came back to me. I started crying uncontrollably. The lady cradled me and let me cry into her chest. It seemed like forever.

When the tears stopped, I looked up to her and asked, "Mommy and daddy left me, didn't they? They went to heaven without me. Daddy told me that I was all grown up and that I would one day leave them but they didn't mention anything about them leaving me,"

The lady looked at me with sad eyes and hugged my in a tight embrace. I hugged her back, needing someone to cuddle with since mommy and daddy aren't here.

She took one finger and tilted my head upwards. "I'm Susan. You might not remember me but I took care of you when you were really young. Your mom and I were close friends,"

_Were_, she said. I hugged her again, never wanting to let go. She nuzzled her face into my hair and kissed it.

"Would you like to stay with me?" she asked. I nodded yes, still clutching her close to me. I felt her smile at my response.

Days later, when I was declared healthy enough to leave the hospital, I followed Susan into her car.

She smiled warmly at me. Susan never left my side in the hospital. She was always there. She would snuggle next to me at night and hold me tightly while I felt asleep in her arms. She would always try to cheer me up, which I must say, she did rather well. She would always find a way to make me laugh. I loved her.

I held her hand as we walked to the car park while clutching Mr. Smackeroo in my other. She buckled me in the passenger seat beside her and headed towards hers and strapped herself in. She put in the keys and the engine roared to life.

"We're going to your old house for a bit first. We need to pick up some of your clothes and toys," she said as she parked the car in the driveway of the house I once lived in with my mommy and daddy, "It's fine if you don't want to come in with me."

I shook my head in disapproval and tried my best to unbuckle myself from the safety straps. Susan turned off the engine and came over to my side to help me. She carried me into the house. As we entered, I noticed it looked exactly the same as it did the morning of the accident. The morning of...

"Bella? Which toys would you like to bring along?" Susan called from my room. I ran up the steps and took out some of my favourite stuffed animals and stuffed them into the bag. After Susan had taken all my clothes, we headed out the door. I stopped and turned around, allowing myself one last look at the house. I could feel the water collecting in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away before they could spill.

I turned around and grabbed Susan's hand. She buckled me into the passenger seat again and went to the back of the car to load my things. As she pulled out of the driveway, I watched as she sped away from the house.

I had fallen asleep in the car on the way to Susan's house. I felt the car come to a stop and shifted my position on the seat, not opening my eyes.

"Wake up, sleepy head," she said, gently stroking my cheeks.

I opened my eyes and saw that we had reached her house. It was simple looking, no grander than ours. I gave a big yawn and stretched my arms as far as they would go. Susan giggled and helped me out of my seat. We made our way inside as she pulled me around and gave me a tour of the house. We then came to a stop in front of a door. She opened it and inside, was a simple room complete with a bed, drawers, a study table and a bathroom.

"This," she said, holding out her hand towards the room, "Is your new room,"

"Thank you!" I squealed. I gave a huge smile and jumped up to hug her. Unfortunately, she was much, _much_ taller than me so the jump did not make much of a difference. She laughed and bent down to hug me.

"I'm going to get your bags downstairs so that you can unpack and set up all your toys to play with later," she said, closing the door as she left me alone in my new room.

As soon as I heard the door close, I ran and jumped onto my new bed, spreading myself as wide as I could. I closed my eyes and thought about mommy and daddy and how much I missed them and how I wished they were here right now.

I stood up and saw a vision of mommy and daddy giving me Mr. Smackeroo for my birthday last year. Tears started running down my cheeks. I remembered Mommy's last words,

_Take care of yourself_

If only Mommy knew I was staying with Aunt Susan. She would be happy that I was safe with her friend. But I'm sure Mommy and Daddy are watching over me in heaven, just as Aunt Susan is taking care of me here. Everything was going to be alright now.

Little did I know that this was far from the truth.

* * *

**So, was it crappy? Did you like it??? Please review and tell me what you think. The suspense is killing me. I'm sorry if I made any mistakes.**

**- Sabby :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I'm so happy on the number or people who alerted this story and reviewed! You guys are so nice!! Unfortunately for anonymous user, 'I love Edward Cullen' Edward won't be coming in this chapter. But don't worry. He'll appear soon enough :)**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned panda, but I don't. I wish I owned the world, but I don't either. I wish I owned Twilight, but that doesn't belong to me either.

* * *

Hi. I'm Bella. I just turned eight last week, you see. When I was five, my parents and I were in a car accident. The crash killed both my parents. A few days later, when I awoke in the hospital, I met Susan. Susan was a good friend of moms and I trusted her instantly. She held me while I cried in the hospital. She took care of me. She even asked if I wanted to follow her home. After the papers were signed, I was legally Susan's adopted daughter. 

But I don't call her mom though. I call her Susan. I don't call her mom because the name 'mom' was already taken in my heart. Susan understands me. I don't call her _Aunt_ Susan either because she says she feel old when I do. But when we have guests around, she says I have to be polite and call her Aunt Susan.

Susan dated many guys, but broke up with them in the end. I would always comfort her when she cried. I would always ask her why she broke up with them, and all she said was "They were jerks," I couldn't agree more.

I didn't like the guys Susan dated. They would always ignore me and they would always look at Susan's chest rather than her face, when she was talking. When I was six, Susan met a guy named Ryan. He was not much different than the other guys but Susan really liked him. But as much as I hate to admit, Ryan was pretty darn good looking compared to the rest of the guys Susan dated. I still thought she could do better. Ryan had bright blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair. He was really tall and usually towered petite Susan. Ryan worked in the local bank. He met Susan when he came to her shop to buy flowers for his mother's birthday.

Ryan didn't talk much to me. Except when Susan was around. When she wasn't, he wouldn't even bother conversing with me. I got used to it. I didn't say anything to Susan because she seemed genuinely happy with Ryan. She was head over heels for him. They were pretty much in love. I could see it in Ryan's eyes as well. Though he didn't like me very much, Ryan was pretty much in love with Susan.

One night, when Ryan came over for dinner, he stood up and pulled mom gently away from the table. He knelt down on one knee and said, "Susan, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

Susan looked shocked at first. I was too. We did _not_ see this one coming. Tears started streaming down her face and she nodded "Yes, Ryan. I will marry you."

She hugged him tightly as he spun her around. I was happy for Susan. She had finally found someone to be with. Just like mom and dad.

* * *

Today was Susan and Ryan's wedding. I was in my room, looking in the mirror and fixing the flowers in my hair. _Why do we have to wear these flowers? The only good they'll do is attract bees._

After fixing the flowers, I headed to Susan's room. Susan's mom, Mrs. West, was dressing Susan up. She looked beautiful in her flowy white dress. The flowers on her head made her look like an angel.

"Susan, you look like an angel," I gasped.

Susan chuckled "Well, then you must be a baby angel!" I giggled along with her. After a few minutes of trying to calm Susan down, it was time.

Susan walked down the isle with Mr. West, entwining her arms with his. I followed behind them, carrying the rings. A few people 'aweee-ed' at the sight of me. This made me blush pink. Many people, even Susan, thought I looked 'cute'. I don't though. I look every bit as normal as any eight year old would.

I observed that throughout the wedding ceremony, Ryan looked at Susan with loving eyes. This gave me reassurance that he would never do anything to hurt Susan. I was glad of that.

And after Susan had said her "I do," they kissed. They were finally married.

The following week, I had to stay over at Mrs. West's house while Susan and Ryan went on their honeymoon. She didn't really like the idea of Susan adopting me from the very beginning. She thought that the love Susan had for me was deserved by a child of her own flesh and blood. I know this because when I was first adopted, Mrs. West came over to Susan's house and they argued. Susan kindly told me to go to my room and then, once I shut my door, she confronted Mrs. West. I could hear them screaming from upstairs. It truly hurt to know that _I_ was the cause of this argument, driving a wedge between Mrs. West and her very own daughter.

The week in Mrs. West's house was terrifying. Mr. West did not seem to mind me. I liked Mr. West. He was always so kind. But he was so sick. I prayed every night that week so that Mr. West became better. When the week ended, Susan picked me up from from her parent's house and drove back to ours. She seemed so happy which made me happy too.

**(A/N: This is where I made a change. There's also another on the last line of this page) **After two years, Ryan and Susan decided to move into a bigger house. One near Seattle. They found a nice house 10 minutes away from the city. We moved there not long after. Susan thought it was all for the better.

Unfortunately, Ryan was far from better. He was much, _much_worse. When Susan was at work or wasn't home, he would hit me. He would slap me in face or push me down. Nothing too serious, which is why I didn't tell Susan. Only a couple of bruises here and there.

This continued on after three years. But when I reached the ripe age of thirteen, something horrible happened.

* * *

**Was it okay? If I made **_**any**_** mistakes, I apologize. I was in a hurry writing this chapter. I have to go off soon. But no worries, I'll update soon! Plus, I have something different for the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. If your confused, I'll help clear things up for you! **

**- Sabby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! First of all, THANK YOU for the reviews. I **_**really**_** appreciate it. Secondly, I'm sorry for the mistake I made in Chapter 2. I'm deleting my authors note so that you guys don't get confused. And for those of you who didn't know, I made a few changes to the end of Chapter 2. Sorry 'bout that. Here's Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own twilight (Keeping it nice and simple today)

"Susan, I don't think I'm feeling well today," I wasn't lying about that. Ryan gave me a hard slap in the face yesterday for not having any dinner prepared for him when he got home from work yesterday. Susan didn't get back until this morning.

"Nonsense, Bella! I'm sure you're friends will be able to cheer you up in school once you get there. Besides, I'd rather you not stay in the house all your own for the whole day. I read in the newspaper earlier this morning that there were a couple of rape cases happening around Seattle," she said with a concerned look on her face.

I pouted. "Now, now, Bella. Don't give me that face! We won't be able to see that beautiful face of yours. My, you are a beauty for a thirteen year old. I'm sure you'll have guys bowing down at your feet in no time," Susan said gleefully.

I grimaced. Many people have told me that I was beautiful, even for a thirteen year old. That I looked older than my actual age. I didn't like the attention. Boys on the sidewalk would often whistle at me when I passed which scared me horribly at times. And the girls in school wouldn't talk to me. They made fun of me. I was the social outcast. But that was fine because I preferred to keep to myself and bury myself into my book.

Susan, though, did not realize that I did not get along very well with my fellow classmates.

I didn't think I was pretty though. When I look in the mirror, every part of me looks the same as any normal thirteen year old would. I had full pink lips and slightly wavy brown hair with brown eyes to match. I was average in height and had a slender body.

I sighed in defeat as I grabbed my backpack when I heard the bus horn. _Another day of torture_, I thought to myself.

"Good morning, Bella," greeted the bus driver, Charles. He was no older than 25 and was really nice to me. He helped back me up when he saw me on the verge of tears when Lauren and her friends ganging up on me. He acted like an older brother to me.

" 'Morning, Charles," I said, faking a smile. I did that quite a lot recently.

As soon I got into the bus, I sat in the empty seat in the first row, took out the book I was currently working on and engrossed myself into it.

I didn't dare sit anywhere near the back row, because that's where the rowdy people sat. By rowdy I mean Lauren and her gang. Because of Lauren and Jessica's constant teasing, the boys in the school no longer felt any interest for me. Another reason I sat the front was because I would be able to escape the bus faster and hopefully avoid Lauren and Jessica.

As Charles stopped the bus in front of the school's entrance, I quickly got out and headed to my first class which was English. A girl named Angela sat beside me during this lesson. Though she was part of Lauren's gang, she was very nice. She would always talk to me and try to stand up for me when she had the chance. But we weren't very close, though. During lunch, I would usually sit alone at a table and read my book to keep me company. Soon, it was time to head for Spanish. Just as I was about to close my locker, Lauren and Jessica appeared behind me.

"Hey, Swan," Lauren sneered. She was wearing a fitting tank top which showed her belly and a short denim skirt to go along with it. She wasn't the slimmest person on the planet so you could see a bit of her flab overlapping. She had straight blonde hair and thought herself hot.

"Nice shirt," Jessica commented with a sneer. I was wearing a baggy shirt as I felt no need to show the shape of my body. When I had once wore a fitting tank top Susan had gotten me as a birthday present, Lauren and Jessica warned me that if I were to ever wear a top like that again, I would be 'missing a few front teeth'.

Jessica on the other hand, was wearing a low v-kneck and short denim shorts. Not at all appropriate for school.

"You're the girl with no mommy and daddy who died because their selfish child was a little upset," Lauren spat.

"Hah, I heard they didn't put you in jail because you were only five!" Jessica backed up.

"So, tell me," Lauren said, moving her face closer to mine. I could smell her breath on my face. It smelt putrid, "How does it feel to know that _you _were the reason behind your parents death?I bet it was for the better anyways. Why they would keep a child like you, I'll never know."

They started laughing wickedly. I felt the anger build up inside of me. I _knew_ it was my fault my parents died. I _knew_ I didn't deserve to live. The anger just kept on piling up. Then, I did something unexpected.

I punched Lauren hard in the jaw. "Shut up!! Just shut up!!!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't take it anymore. Everyone turned our way with the same surprised look on their faces.

"Ahem," a voice called. I turned to see the Principle standing behind me.

"My office. _Now,_ Bella!" Not needing him to tell me twice, I walked towards his office, keeping my head low to hide my face from all the stares boring into my back.

I took a seat in front of the principle's desk as he closed the door to his office and sat in his chair.

"Bella. I am _shocked_ to see you behave like this. Your adoptive mother will be ever so disappointed," he said shaking his head.

"I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise. Sir, you can punish me however way you like. I deserve it," I said looking down, ashamed by my actions.

I heard him sigh and conclude, "You will stay back in school today and help me with some paper work. Here," he said, handing me the office phone, "you might want to call your mother and tell her that you'll be staying back in school today. You may return home at six,"

I sighed and nodded, taking the phone in my hands and started punching in Susan's cell number.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called from the other end of the receiver.

"Susan? It's me, Bella,"

"Bella? What are you doing calling me in the middle of the day at lunch hour? Why aren't you in school?" she asked sounding worried.

"I am, I am. I'm using the office phone right now. Uh, you see, I got into a little trouble at school so I have to stay back until six today. Do you think you can pick me up around then?"

"Yeah, sure. Bella, what did you do?" she asked, her voice stern.

"I'll explain later. Right now I have to head to class. Bye, Susan,"

"Bye, Bells." she answered, hanging up.

I turned to the principle and asked, "Can I be excused to go to my classes?"

He gave a nod and I headed out the office. The rest of the day passed by rather fast. I could hear multiple students gossiping about me.

_Did you hear? She punched Lauren in the face because Lauren was trying to help her carry her books!_

_That's not what I heard. I head she had an emotional outburst and just punched Lauren randomly._

_I'm scared.._

I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore the whispers around me. As the final bell rang, I headed to the principle's office. He instructed me to place the papers neatly in stacks according to their colour. It took a long time and a lot of hard work as all the papers were in one big pile before but once I was done, there were four tall columns of differently colored paper with valuable information in it. I looked at my clock. _Dang! It's already 6. 15! I better hurry out. I hope Susan hasn't been waiting too long._

But when I got out, I didn't see Susan's car. Only a few faculty members. One by one, the cars drove off to their own homes and I was left alone. By the time it was seven, I decided to walk balk. _Susan must have had an emergency of something important to attend to. She wouldn't leave me in the school alone now, would she? No, Susan was not that kind of person._

But when I got home, Susan was no where to be seen. Ryan had fallen asleep on the couch, snoring heavily. I went to my room without dinner. After taking a long hot shower, I tucked myself into bed. It was still early but my body felt tired from stacking up all those papers earlier that evening.

At around one in the morning, the phone rang. After multiple rings, Ryan hadn't picked it up. I forced myself to get up and answer the phone.

"Hello?" I called sleepily.

"Is this the house of Susan West and Ryan Morray?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes. This is Isabella Swan, adoptive daughter of Susan West. May I know who is speaking?" I asked, trying my best to sound as polite as possible though my eyes pleaded to fall back into deep sleep.

"This is Deputy Harry. I need you and your father to come downtown. May I speak with him," he asked in an business kind of voice.

"Yeah, sure. Hold on a sec," I answered. _Why would we need to go downtown? _I gasped, _Did they find out about Ryan hitting me? Oh, no! I don't remember telling anyone. Maybe they saw it while walking by the house. I am in soo much trouble.._

I headed up to Ryan and Susan's room and nudged Ryan, who was still snoring loudly.

"Ryan," I hissed.

"What? What do you want?!" He asked, one of his eyes still closed.

"There's a guy from the police station who wants us to go downtown. He wants to speak with you," I said softly.

The anger built up in his face, "You told them!" he hissed,

"No, I didn't. I swear," I said, my voice full of honestly.

He glared at me as he went to pick up the phone. "Yes, hello?" I heard him say from the other room.

There was silence and then Ryan roared, "What? What happened? Where is she?!"

The next thing I knew, he had slammed down the phone and was dragging me to the car. His face, frightened. For the first time, I saw Ryan vulnerable and weak. Something was wrong. I could tell.

"Ryan," I called, finally mustering up the courage to say something, "What is it?" I asked turning to him.

Without taking his eyes of the road, he replied, "Susan,"

**I'm updating early because I won't be able to update in the next few days. School is going to start here soon. A week actually so I have to finish wrapping up all my books. Hope you liked it! I didn't have much time to check though so I apologize if there are any mistakes.**

**-Sabby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy! THANK YOU for all the reviews. Some of them made me laugh. Sorry for the late update. I was pretty busy lately. The new school year is about to start so I went out to get my books and to get socks. Yeah, socks. My old ones mostly have holes in them. -shrugs- Hope you like this one! Edward won't be coming until chapter six, unfortunately.. Patience is a virtue! Oh, BTW, Bella is still 13! Just in case you forgot.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters here. Except for Susan and Ryan. Dang!

* * *

**-Female announcer voice from 'Desperate Housewives' - Previously on 'You Had Me At Hello' :**

_"Ryan," I called, finally mustering up the courage to say something, "What is it?" I asked turning to him._

_Without taking his eyes of the road, he replied, "Susan," _

With that one name, my world came crashing down.

Susan. The only family I had left. No _no_ NO! This can't be happening.

We arrived at the station and were lead by two policemen into a small room with a table and four chairs. I tried my best to hold back the tears which were on the verge of streaming down my face. My body was shaking as I took a seat on one of the chairs beside Ryan. Please, god no! Please let it not be what I think it is.

"Officers, do you mind telling us were my wife is? Is she injured? What happened??" Ryan commanded and he slammed his fists on the table, not being able to take anymore of the suspense.

The officer on the right sighed. "Sir, I'm afraid I have some very bad new," He paused. No one spoke during this awkward silence, waiting for the bad news to be delivered. When he finally continued, I could no hear the words coming out of his mouth, only see the movement of his lips as he said, "Susan is dead,"

Ryan let out a scream of pain. I was still shaking violently from the news. Tears started streaming down my eyes and I was sobbing loudly. Why Susan? Why sweet, loving, caring, kind Susan? What did she do to deserve such a fate. Why couldn't you have taken _me_ instead?

"She was rapped and killed last night," the other officer continued, avoiding eye contact, "Just outside the Forks High School grounds. I believe she was on her way to pick Isabella up from school,"

I turned my head to face the officer. My eyes widened. _She was there that evening? While I was sitting down waiting, waiting safely for Susan to come, she was being killed! Then it hit me. _

_It was All. My. Fault_

_She had come to the school a little before dark to get me, and got.. raped. My fault. My fault._

The words kept repeating themselves in my head. I was oblivious to everyone around me. The words kept floating around in my thoughts._Susan had died because of __**me**__. Selfish, disobedient me who stupidly punched Lauren in the jaw not thinking about the later consequences which ultimately lead to Susan's.. death. _

"I think we should bring her to the hospital. She's in shock," I heard a voice murmur in the background. I felt two people link their arms with mine as they lead me out of the room. I returned back to reality, realizing that they were escorting me to the hospital. I wanted to see her so I shook their hands off.

"No! Get off of me! I _demand_ to see her," I said, fuming.

"Isabella, you are in no condition to see-"

Before he could finish, I cut him off, "I am _not_leaving Susan. Let me see her _now!"_ I said in the most menacing voice I could, which I had to admit scared even me.

The officers shrugged. A tall man whom had slightly more badges pinned onto his uniform, stepped out from group of officers. He looked like he was somewhat in charge. I turned my head towards him. "Please.." I begged, my eyes starting collect water again.

The officer sighed. "Very well. But I must warn you, she doesn't look the same as you last remember her,"

I nodded and followed the man as he lead me to a room which had the word 'Morgue' imprinted on the surface of the door. The officer began discussing something with another man in a white coat.

I saw the man in the coat nod as he turned to me and said, "This way, Ms. Swan."

I followed behind the two men. Soon, we came to a halt in front of one of the containers, The embalmer reached out his hand to pull the handle container, **(A/N: Sorry, I'm not sure what word to use. I have no idea what its called!) **revealing a woman, lying on the cold metal, clothe-less but was covered with a thin, white colored piece of cloth. Susan's chocolate brown brown hair was spread out and her eyes were closed. Her mouth was slightly parted as she wore a calm expression on her face. Her skin was ghostly white and had dark purple bruises on each side of her arm. I winced, noticing this. Susan had suffered a lot before her death._Which was my fault_, a little voice in my head continued.

"Thank you," I said in a soft voice as I left the room and took a seat near the entrance of the building. Susan, the woman who cared for me when my parents had died was gone. The woman who helped heal my wounds was dead. Now, I had no one. I recalled a night where I woke up from a bad dream, sobbing uncontrollably when Susan came in to comfort me,

_"Susan!" I shouted from my room. By the time I blinked, Susan was beside me, pulling me into a tight hug._

_"Another bad dream?" she asked, gently stroking my hair as I sobbed into her chest. I nodded._

_"Shhh.. Its alright Bella. I'm here. Shh.." she cooed as she gently rocked me backwards and forwards._

_I tilted my head up towards Susan and asked, looking into her deep blue eyes, "Susan, where have mommy and daddy gone?"_

_She gave a sad smile and answered, "They've gone up to heaven, Bella dear. To be with God. God will take care of them now,"_

_"But then who will take care of me?" I asked anxiously. I had only stayed over at Susan's house for a week until they got matters sorted out._

_"Me, of course. Would you like that?" I nodded and hugged her._

_"Would you like me to cuddle up with you tonight?" she asked, rubbing circles on my back to help stop the sobbing._

_"Yes, please." I whispered._

_With that, we got under the soft duvet and she cuddled close to me, putting her arms around me as we drifted off into sleep._

Ryan's voice broke me from my reverie. "Let's go," Ryan croaked.

He too, had the same puffy red eyes as I did. His usually shaggy hair was pointing in all sorts of directions. As we made our way to the car, no one spoke a word. When we got back home, Ryan closed the door behind me. I turned to him, wanting to comfort him.

"Ryan, I-"

"Shut up!" he shouted, interrupting me in mid sentence, "Just shut up! It was _your_ fault Susan is now dead. It was all yours to blame. I should have known. First your own parents and now Susan," he screamed. His voice was unsteady, going in all different kinds of pitches as tears rolled down his eyes. His face was red with anger.

He gave me a good punch in the face. I fell back on the floor as he kicked my stomach.

"You disgust me," he said as he spat at me.

After I heard the door close as he entered his room, his sobs filled the whole house. I was too hurt to get up from my position on the floor. I cried silently, pained my the aching whole in my heart and of course, by Ryan's kicking as well. But I knew I deserved it. That fact was true. I was the cause of my parents death. _And_ the reason Susan is dead as well. I was a monster. I cold, heartless monster. With that, I cried myself to sleep.

For the next two days, Ryan continued to beat me up, screaming and shouting, "_You_are the reason Susan is dead. And for that, you'll suffer." I would only nod at this statement as he would hit, kick and throw things at me. I deserved every minute of the pain and more.

I woke up the next morning, limping towards the bathroom to get dressed. Today was Susan's funeral. I shuddered at the thought. Not being able to see Susan in the flesh anymore was something I couldn't imagine. I put on a black sleeveless top and a black frilly skirt which went below my knees. I put on my black sweater to hide the bruises Ryan gave me and put on the same colored hat in attempt to hide my face and tears from the other friends and family members which were going to be present there that day.

After a few words from the priest and Ryan, it was my turn to say something in remembrance of Susan. I went up to the stand and saw the grief in everyones eyes. Of course, I hardly knew any of them. Susan was my only friend. She meant the world to me. Now that she's gone, my will to live is lost.

I cleared my throat and fidgeted with the microphone, lowering it slightly so that it were to face my mouth. Then, I began.

"Susan West was a great woman. She was kind and gentle. Compassionate and understanding. She took me in when no one else would and showed me a brighter side to life. She was there in my darkest times as well as my brightest. She was like a second mother to me.I-" My voice broke. This was much harder than I thought, "loved her. I doubt you would be able to find someone as loving and kind as her. She is beyond comparison. She-"

Before I could continue, I broke out in sobs, which made a lot of other people cry as well. "I'm sorry," I said, trying my best to compose myself long enough to say one last thing, "Susan, I know you're up there watching over me. Over us. Please know that no matter what, you'll forever be with us. Thank you," I ended, descending from the platform and back to my seat. Everyone had someone to hug and cry with. Me? I sat away from everyone else and sobbed to myself.

After a few more speeches, Everyone went up the the casket to say their final goodbyes before Susan would be lost forever. When it was my turn, I looked into the black casket. Susan was dressed in a white dress which made her look like an angel. He face was so calm and serene and I could have sworn she was smiling.

Before I knew it, the casket was being lowered into the earth. Away from everyone forever. I would never be able to see her face again. To see her smile and laugh and the lamest jokes. To see her making a distorted face at me as she stuck out her tongue in hopes to cheer me up when I was down. No more happy memories with Susan. I would have to stick with the ones I already had.

After the funeral, I walked back. Not wanting to ride with Ryan. The days that followed her death were not easy. Students would often stare at me with a look of pity on their faces. I hated it. Ryan was no better either. He would come home from work late every night drunk, holding a bottle of beer in his hand. He would still hit me only it was worse when he was drunk. By a month, I had bruises covered in practically every inch of my body. If someone asked, I would tell them that I was too clumsy for my own good and that I had tripped or knocked over something. They bought it due to well disguised honesty in my voice.

* * *

Two years had passed since Susan was gone. I was now a fifteen year old girl. My lips had become more full and y long, brown hair had become slightly wavier in the middle. It was no doubt that I was becoming prettier. This was something that did not please me. The extra attention for the boys at school did not help. Ryan on the other hand, was becoming worse. He started drinking every night and would sometimes miss work the next day because of a hangover. He had gotten fired from multiple jobs and had switched numerous times that I lost count. He currently had no job for sometime now and spent all his remaining money on drinking every night. 

I earned myself money by working at a shop in town during the weekend. The money I earned from there was enough to fend for myself. On weekdays I would study in hopes of getting a scholarship to a school far, _far_ away from Seattle and during the weekends, I would work from the time the sun rises until the time it sets. Sometimes Ryan would hit me and later take the paycheck from my hands as I come home at night. This is why I usually sit out in the lawn until the lights in the house go off.

One day, after school hours had finished, I was about to walk home like I always do when a familiar car stopped beside me.

"Get in," Ryan's hoarse voice commanded. I obeyed and strapped myself into the passengers seat, clueless as to where he was taking me. He drove in silence to a very unfamiliar part of town. There was rubbish lying everywhere and there were a lot of graffiti and profanities spray painted onto the walls of different buildings. The roads were very dimly lit and alleyways were pitch black.

Ryan stopped the car in front of a bar. He got out of the car and commanded, "Hurry up, you disgusting thing,"

I nodded and fumbled to undo the seat belt. I got out and followed him into the bar.

He then sat at a counter and turned to a man beside him. The man was in his forties and was wearing a hat and a large coat. I had never seen him before.

"So? Will she do?" Ryan asked the mysterious man. I stood there, obviously listening to their conversation. They didn't seem to care.

The man looked at me. And observed me from head to toe and and his dirty eyes lingered at some unmentionable parts.

"How old is she?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Fifteen but she looks older than she is," Ryan answered glaring at me.

"Yes, I can see that. I'll take her. Three hundred dollars. Take it or leave it," he said, holding out his hand waiting for an agreement. I stood there, remaining clueless as to what was happening before my very eyes.

"Deal," Ryan said, taking the other mans hand and giving it a firm shake. The mysterious man handed Ryan his three hundred and stood up, looking at me.

He firmly grabbed my wrist and began pulling me out the bar. "You're coming home with me,"

* * *

**So? How is it?? Reivew! Review! Review!! I won't be updating in the next two days but your reviews could change that. -hint-hint-**

**-Sabby**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooo sorry I updated late! You guys reviewed a lot yet I still posted this up late. I had piano lessons today :(**

**Oh, and you wont guess how ironic my yesterday went. When I refreshed my stats page to see how many of you viewed my story, it said '1918'. Those numbers seem familiar to you? Then, I went to eat dinner and refreshed the page again MUCH later at night. Well, more like REALLY early in the morning. And then, it said '2007'. And I had so many other ironic things happen to me yesterday but I won't stall any longer.**

**Oh, and so I'm sorry if there **_**is**_** no dirty place in Seattle. i made it up :( To tell you the truth, I've never been to the states. Ever. So I have no clue on what things are like there.**

**Diclaimer:** I, unfortunately, own only Susan, Ryan, Jerry and Frank. You can have Ryan if you want though :)

* * *

_He firmly grabbed my wrist and began pulling me out the bar. "You're coming home with me,"_

"No!" I said, opening my eyes. I sighed. I was bathed in cold sweat. The very same dream haunts me nearly every night since Ryan sold me to the mysterious man. I later found out he was the owner of a strip club in Seattle and his name was Jerry. It's been a year since Ryan sold me to Jerry, forcing me to work in this strip club. I don't blame him. It was my fault Susan had died which caused him to start drinking and to lose his job soon after. My fault that I didn't earn enough to support the both of us. I deserved much worse but I can't help but feel scared and disgusted of this place at the same time.

"Hey, babe," Jerry slammed the door open. He was drunk. When he was, it never meant well for me. He pushed my against the wall and started kissing my neck. I tried struggling but it was no use. I looked around to see if there was anything that could possibly distract him long enough for me to escape and hide. At least until he became sober again. _Aha!_ I thought when I spotted an open bottle of water on the table. I reached out my hand as far as I could. i could feel the pull of my muscles, telling me that I couldn't stretch any further. Then, I grabbed it and splashed water on his face. When he was distracted, I started bolting towards the door when I felt two hands grab my waist, holding me back.

I fell forwards and turned, seeing Jerry's hair dripping with water. His face had a murderous expression. "Why you little-"

And then, he kicked me. He kicked me so hard that I screamed in pain, censoring the last word he was about to say. Judging by his looks, it wasn't going to be very nice.

Then, he pressed his foot on my face. His socks stank as bad as he did. The putrid smell of rotten eggs was overwhelming. I felt like puking that very instant but my stomach hurt too much for that. He pressed his foot harder against my cheek. I tried my best to hold back the tears but let out a little moan in pain.

"Now that you've learned your lesson, you'll behave now, won't you?" he said in a soft yet evil voice. I tried to say something but no sound would escape my lips.

He pressed his foot harder making me let out a scream. The tears started flowing. I nodded this time. He lifted his foot and placed it firmly back onto the ground.

"Good. And Bella dear, do use the make up I bought you to cover up those hideous bruises of yours. You wouldn't want to repel our customers now, would you?"

He didn't wait for me to reply and let out an evil laugh as he left the room, leaving me in pain on the floor. When it started to get dark, I got up, wincing at every small movement I made and headed towards the dressing room to put on our 'costumes' that Jerry assigned us. The other women working here were not like me. They _decided_ to work here for the money. I don't understand how they can willingly sell their body like that. I never got along with any of them. They looked at e with envious eyes and started gossiping the worst about me. I didn't care what people said about me anymore. I was empty inside. My heart had ached to much before and had now become numb towards any more pain.

I wore a one of the most revealing numbers that day. This is going to be tough. After putting it on, I went to my room and covered all the bruises with make-up. After disguising all the bruises on my body, I went backstage covering myself with a long coat until it was my time to 'perform'. As I waited on one of the benches, the other girls walked around in all their almost-naked-glory. Don't these girls have any dignity?

"Bella!" shouted Frank, the guy who was in charge backstage.

"Hey, Frank," I greeted and gave him a smile.

"How's it going Bella?" Frank was the only nice and decent person around this dump. He was a bald, tough looking man in his thirties. He and his wife owned a small apartment somewhere near the club. I had told him my whole story. He understood me and even offered to let me stay over his place until I earned enough money for myself, that is. But I declined, not wanting to disturb the lives of Frank and his wife.

As soon as the previous girl exited the stage, it was my cue to go out. When I went out, there were lots of men. Mostly middle aged, cheering and throwing money on the stage. This was probably one of the reasons the girls envied me. Out of the rest of them, I usually had gotten the most applause. I hated it though. The way their dirty eyes roamed across my body was absolutely sickening. I did my seductive routine, slowly and carefully not wanting to hurt myself even more, though I did wince visibly when I bent down at the wrong parts. I had to keep up my façade, not wanting customers to suspect anything. And the didn't.

Just as I was about to exit the stage, my eyes fell upon two green ones. The man, whom I couldn't see from a far, was sitting in the corner. From what I saw, he didn't look like he was enjoying himself. More like he was forced to come to this place. I understood how he felt. After leaving the stage, I couldn't help but think about the man in the corner. The gorgeous one with green eyes which just pierced into my soul.

Two days later, after closing time, Jerry asked all us girls to crowd around as he had an important announcement to make. He stood on the stage and cleared his throat.

"My dear ladies, tomorrow night, we will be having an important guest here. He is the son of the famous Carlisle Cullen and is interested in buying this dumpster for an insanely high price. I'm telling you this so that each and everyone of you," when he mentioned 'each and everyone of you', his eyes flickered to mine, staying there for a second before looking away, "treat our guest 'nicely'," he said with a wide grin, "and put on the best show he has ever seen,"

All the girls squealed and cheered. All but me. I left to my room without a word and quickly got changed into more 'normal' clothes. I heard a knock on the door and reluctantly went to open it, knowing that if I didn't I wouldn't even have a door because Jerry here will probably kick it down.

"Bella," he said with a smile.

"What do you want?" I spat.

He frowned at my response. "Well, I'm giving you the honors of waiting our dear guest's table tomorrow. No, no. You don't have to thank me. I know, I'm too kind,"

Too kind?? To KIND??? Jerry made one of the world's heartless _tax collector's _look soft. I could just _feel_ the steams rolling off me.

I nodded and slammed the door in his face. I heard him curse at me as he walked away. I locked the door, just in case he was going to have something to drink tonight.

* * *

**Ha ha. That's Chapter 5. I'm sorry that its short. I just felt I need to put this in a chapter all itself, to explain where Bella ended up. Please review!!**

**P.S Unfortunately, I won't be able to update until 2008. I feel bad...**

* * *

**P.S.S I loved your reviews, btw. And just for the record, I DESPISE Ryan to the core as well. Let's print out his name and burn it up, shall we?**

* * *

**P.S.S. I love stalling you guys! lol**

**-Sabby**

**WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAIIIT!! Before you go, I've been meaning to suggest a song that you should listen to during the end of Eclipse but I keep forgetting. Its called 'Calling You' by Blue October. You should get their songs. A **_**lot**_** of them relate to Edward and Bella :)**

**Okay, I'm done now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm SOO sorry for the late update! Thank you for sticking with this story and for all the reviews. Some of them made me laugh like hell! Oh, I'm sorry if my english is totally out for this chapter. Its 3 am right now but I still wrote it coz I felt so guilty for not updating and I have no beta... **

**Okay, Enough babbling! On with Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer:** Am I Sabby? _Yes._

Do I own Twilight? _No._

* * *

  
The green eyes I saw that night haunted my dreams. His face was a blur but I could see his striking green eyes, gleaming as he stared at me. The next day, I stayed in my room, picking up my Romeo & Juliet book. Well, technically it wasn't _mine._ Some guy left a bunch of books behind during one of the shows. I remember he was middle aged and was partially bald in the middle. He was dressed as a school teacher, explaining the left behind book. I snickered at the thought of a _school_ teacher at a strip club.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

"Open up, idiot!" a womanly called from the other side of the door.

I walked over with confidence, knowing that it wasn't Jerry on the other side of the door.

I opened the door to see Helena, one of the hookers who's nearly _30_ now, standing with her full costume on. _Wow, is it nearly opening time? _

She shoved some kind of costume into my hands. "Jerry wants you to wear this tonight," she spat. "You're in charge of waiting tables tonight,"

I sighed. I _detest_ waiting tables. It was worse than performing. Walking in between all those men in a costume revealing all the _wrong_ parts. The last time I waited tables, I had around 7 slaps on the butt, 4 guys trying to kiss me and another 2 offered money for 'exclusive' privileges. _Ugh!_

I put on my costume which was the worst I have worn so far. It was like a corset and it pushed my breasts making it look fuller. It was also backless and there was a little bunny tail right on top of my butt._This is going to be a looong night.._

I headed over to the bar and saw Jerry serving a few early customers their drinks. I took a note pad and made my way towards the occupied tables, feeling the stares the men from the bar gave me. While making my way to the other end of the room, I was met with the familiar green eyes of the man from the day before. I turned my head the other way, disgusted by the fact he was at a strip club. I then reached the table I was heading to. The man who sat there had pale blue eyes and his coal black hair spiked upwards. He grinned when he saw me approaching.

"Good evening, sir. What will you be having tonight?" I asked politely, putting on a fake smile.

The man's eyes scanned my going from my face and then downwards and back up, lingering at my chest a little _too_ long.

"Ahem," I said, trying to divert his attention back to my face.

"I'd like to have you baby," he grinned as he grabbed my butt. I jumped and gave him a slap him on the face. Not the first time I've had to slap a man. After waiting a couple more tables, I went back to Jerry to give him the orders.

"Bella, let Helena serve the drinks. I want you to wait our 'special' customer," he said with a grin.

I continued to glare at him. "He's sitting at the table over there," he said, pointing towards a table at the other side of the room. The man sitting there had his head down as he examined a few papers, not noticing that Helena was at his table, obviously trying to flirt with him.

When I reached the table, I looked over to Helena, still hopelessly trying to seduce the guy. I snickered. Unfortunately, she heard me and turned to glare at me. She had that what-are-_you-_doing here look.

"Jerry had requested I wait his table," I explained, grinning. After speaking, the man's head shot up. His eyes met with mine. I tried to turn away but he held my gaze.

Helena gave a 'hmph' as she walked away, swaying her hips from side to side, still hoping to catch the mysterious man's attention. He, on the other hand, was still looking at me. I, finally being able to break my gaze, looked down at the note pad in my hand.

"Urm, what will you be having tonight, sir?" I said politely, blushing a little._ Why was I blushing for this guy? I didn't even know him. I mean, he's just some perverted guy at a strip club._

"I'll take anything as long as there's no alcohol," he said, his voice like velvet, as he gave me a charming smile. I gasped at how beautiful he looked.Why did this guy have this effect on me.

I nodded and headed over to the bar and grabbed a can of Coke before heading back to his table.

"Here you go," I said as I placed the coke on his table, away from the papers in case it tipped over and spilled.

"Thanks," he said giving the same smile from before. I just stood there, blinking. Dazzled by his breathtaking smile, by his bright green eyes, by his..

"Would you like to sit down with me," he asked with a hopeful look in his face.

"Sure," I replied almost immediately, not giving a thought before even answering his question. I sat on the seat opposite him. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow. I suddenly felt to self-concious. I wonder why..

Then, I realized that I was wearing my stripper costume. My eyes widened and I started blushing furiously. I looked down, covering my face with my hair.

"Would you like to borrow my jacket?" he offered kindly.

I nodded, taking the jacket and putting it on. I was warm and a unfamiliar scent came off it. It was not like any cologne I've ever smelt, but it just smelt _good._

"Thank you," I whispered, finally looking up to see that he was already staring at me. He was wearing a tan, fitting shirt which allowed you to see the vague outlines of his muscles.

He took a sip out of his Coke before looking back at me and offering, "Would you like some?"

I shook my head, "I don't think I should,"

"I insist," he argued. I sighed in defeat as I took a sip out of his Coke. I never realized how thirsty I was until I nearly finished half the can.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I put the can back on the table. When he gave me a crooked smile, I almost fainted.

"It's fine," he said.

Before I knew it, we were the only ones in the shop and the music had been switched off. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jerry walk towards our table. Edward turned his head towards the strip club owner and stood up, pushing his chair backwards.

"Jerry," said the man as he held out his hand.

"Mr. Cullen. I hope Bella here has been nice," he said shaking the Mr. Cullen's hand firmly as he glared at me.

"Yes. Now, to business." he said, not wanting to go any further about me. They talked as they walked off to Jerry's office.

"Don't change just yet, Bella!" Jerry called before closing his office door.

I dug my head into my hands and started to sob quietly at the table. I soon, stopped sobbing and started wiping my tears away, knowing Jerry would _kill_ me if I showed any of my depression towards any of the customers. I looked at my reflection in a nearby mirror. My eyes were blotchy and red, just like my nose. My hair was in a mess and I was still in this horrible revealing costume. Then, I heard Jerry's door open. I heard Jerry's husky voice and Mr. Cullen's velvety one. I headed towards the men, keeping my gaze on to the floor.

"Mr. Cullen, I will leave you and Bella alone. You may request _anything_ you please of her," Jerry stressed on 'anything' a little too much for my liking.

Mr. Cullen nodded and Jerry left the room. He then turned to me and reached his hands out to hold either side of my face. And electrifying feeling pulsed through me when his hands touched my skin. He brought my head up, looking into my eyes. My heartbeat sped up erratically. I stood there, staring at each other for a few minutes. Both of us not wanting to break each other's gaze. I felt fear for what he might have me do but there was also another feeling which overwhelmed this. I felt _safe_ despite the fact I was alone with a man who comes to strip clubs.

"You don't have to do anything. I just want to talk to you. I'm not like other men," he said, finally speaking. I didn't answer, I was confused. He didn't require me to do anything for him? Why was he here watching the performances the night before then?

"Oh, really? Then why were you watching me the night before then?" I said a little too harsh.

He chuckled. "I wasn't watching the other performances. I only came to make a deal with Jerry to buy this place. I was looking at you because," he paused, taking a deep breath in, "Because you mesmerized me. I don't usually look at strippers, no offense, of course, but you were extraordinarily beautiful. And the look in your eyes tell me that you do not desire to be here. It tells be that you wish to be free of this place, but can't" he said in a whisper as he turned his head to face the wall.

"H-How do you know me so well?" I stammered.

He gave a small chuckle. "I don't know. But I just do, you know?"

I looked down. This man found me beautiful? Could he not see that I was full of flaws?

"I am far from beautiful," I murmured.

I placed his finger beneath my chin and lifted my head. He moved in closer, his lips nearly ear. "I'm afraid I have to disagree," I could feel his cool breath on my skin. I shuddered.

That was the nicest thing someone has said to me. This man. He knew me so well. How?

Tears started pouring out of my eyes. Before I knew it, I was sobbing. I pulled my into his arms as I cried into his chest, not caring that I was staining his shirt.

When my tears finally dried, I looked up to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Judging by his eyes, he honestly cared. But why would he? I mean, why would _anyone_.

I nodded. "I'm sorry for ruining your shirt."

"It's fine. I noticed I never really introduced myself. I'm Edward Cullen," he said.

I smiled in response. "Isabella Swan. Please, do call me Bella,"

"Bella. I agree with your name. You truly are beautiful," he said as he lifted his hand to caress my cheek.

* * *

** If anyone has any ideas for my story 'Is This Love?', do PM me. I honestly what to do with that story!**

* * *

**The final votes for whether Edward being a vamp or a human was REAAALLY close.**

**Votes:**

**- Edward as a human: 40**

**- Edward as a vamp : 35**

**So now, its time to review!! For every review you send me, you get to kick Ryan in the groin! Whoopee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, be happy that I'm posting. I don't know when I'll be able to post next so just bear with me and be patient. The teachers in school are giving us TONS of homework and its only the **_**first**_** week of school. It just keeps piling up. And to make it worse, its all due this week. AAAHH!!! Another reason behind why I'm updating early is because I'm trying to get all these dang math sums out of my head!! I can see numbers flying everywhere so excuse me if I type a number or two in this chapter.**

**Okay, I'm going to shut up now. Here's Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight (full stop)

* * *

_"I'm Edward Cullen," he said._

_I smiled in response. "Isabella Swan. Please, do call me Bella,"_

_"Bella. I agree with your name. You truly are beautiful," he said as he lifted his hand to caress my cheek._

I looked up into his bright, piercing green eyes and then moved on to the rest of his face, examining every curve and line of it. He had untidy bronze hair which stood out against his pale skin. I could feel the muscles on his chest and arms when he had hugged me earlier. He was about a head or two taller than me. His jaw was hard and his lips curved at all the right places. I had the sudden desire to suddenly lean in and...

No, don't even _think_ about it. You hardly know this man. Don't become one of those average street hookers who sleep with every guy they meet. No. I'm already bad enough as it is. I looked away, trying to get rid of the feeling but with his hand still on one side of my cheek, the electric impulses radiating through my body was almost unbearable.

I gave a small sigh and continued gazing out the window, trying to distract my mind from the gorgeous figure in front of me. I started thinking about Susan, who would constantly look out the window on clear nights like these to observe the stars. She would pull me close as we sat on the window sill and gently stoke my hair.

"The future does not lie in the stars, but in yourself," she would gently whisper in my ear as I fell asleep on her lap. It was nights like those that I missed the most. The nights were Susan would hold me tight and whisper words of comfort in my ear.

I could feel a tear slide down the side of my cheek.

"Bella?" a voice called, breaking my silent reverie. I didn't answer and closed my eyes, hoping to stop the tears from flooding but that only made it worse.

I felt two hands cup either side of my face as they brought me to face forward again. I opened my eyes and looked up. I could see the small glimmers shining from my wet eye lashes, reflected by the street lights outside. Edward's eyes were filled with worry and sadness. It hurt me even more to see his face like that. An angel like him doesn't deserve sadness. An angel like him doesn't deserve an insignificant person like me. I sighed, looking down again. Edward pulled me in a tight embrace as I rested both my hands on his chest. I could feel his heart beating, faster and faster, as I slid my hands higher around his neck.

"Please, tell me," he murmured against my ear. His voice, so soft and caring, echoed in my thoughts. Soothing my mind of all my worries.

"Don't worry about me," I breathed against his chest. Oh how I wish I could stay in this moment for the rest of eternity.

I pulled myself away from him as I straightened his coat which I was still wearing. I turned back towards him, trying to ignore my sudden need to run back into his arms.

"So," I said, faking a smile, "What brings you here? I mean, I know you wish to purchase this shop but why," Putting in as much enthusiasm in my voice as much as I possibly could in hopes that it would change the subject.

He shot me a worry glance at first, pausing a few seconds to see if I would break down again before finally answering me. "Well, I'm hoping I could open up a music shop here, you know? You see, I intense passion for music. Ever since I was a small boy. So now, I'm hoping to open up a shop to teach other younger children to play and love music, just like I once did. My father agreed with my intentions and gave me a certain budget to spend on the store. My siblings are more than willing to help out as well," he said excitedly.

I smiled warmly at him. "But why here? Of all the places in Seattle, why this dump?" I asked, curiously.

He gave a small chuckle. "The people in this part of town are not brought up from the best kind of families, Bella. And they may not be the richest in the world either but some of the kids here are really good at heart. I'm just hoping that by opening my store here, I get to brighten up this part of town, and hopefully making the lives of the people in this town a little bit better,"

I was dumbstruck. He was so compassionate and kind. He was truly beautiful inside out. How did I ever get so lucky as to stumble upon a man like this in my pathetic life? But all good things must come to an end sometime...

"Wow," was all I could muster up.

He smiled at me, his eyes growing soft. "You have no idea how easy it is for me to open up to of you. It's just so different with you," he said, whispering as he got to the end of his sentence.

"So," he turned to me. Uh, oh. "Now it's my turn to ask _you_ the questions," he said, grinning.

I signed, seeing as it seemed impossible to escape the inevitable. "What do you want to know?" I whispered, looking at my feet.

"Why do you work here? I mean, you don't seem like the kind who would. I could see the disgust in your eyes when you walked on that stage last night," I turned around, not wanting him to see the tears that were threatening to spill in my eyes. I looked down, covering my face with my hair.

I could hear his footsteps behind me. Then, two hands slid around my waist and I was pulled tightly against his chest.

"Please, tell me. I won't judge you for whatever it is you're about to say," he whispered into my ear, his sweet breath fanning across my cheek. I shuddered at the sudden wave of pleasure that coursed through my body.

There was a moment's silence. Edward patiently waited for me to answer, his hands still holding my waist protectively as I took in a deep breath before speaking.

"I was five when my parents died back in Phoenix. We were in a car accident, you see. My parents were taking me on a surprise trip to the zoo for my birthday when a car on the wrong side of the road, slammed against ours. I survived miraculously, seeing as I was in the back seat while both my parents were in the front. If it wasn't for my constant nagging and curiosity, the probably would still be alive right now. If it wasn't for me." I shuddered at the memory. Remembering the last thing I saw before the car crashed into ours in a matter of seconds before any of us had any time to react.

"Bella, you couldn't have possible kno-" I turned around and placed a finger on his lips, cutting him off at mid sentence.

"Please, let me finish before you say anything. I won't be surprised if you go running out of the store before I'm finished," I whispered, keeping my finger firmly on his lips to prevent him from saying anything further.

"Later, Susan, one of my mother's closest friends, adopted me. Taking me as her own daughter. I never thought of her as a mom as I had only one room in my heart for a mom even though she's no longer living. After three years, she met Ryan. Ryan was very much in love with her. But we would never talk, neither of us wishing to extend our relationship. They got married and we moved to Seattle, explaining how we ended up here. When I was thirteen, I didn't socialize very well in school. I always had my face hidden behind a good book or two while other girls would talk about fashion and gossip. They used to bully me as well, not that I didn't deserve it. But one day, two girls approached me and told me that I was to blame for my parents death. Before I knew it, I had punched her. I don't even know _why_ I did that. I had always accepted that it was always my fault to begin with,"

I paused momentarily, studying his facial features. They were calm as he urged me to continue. I obliged.

"I got called back for detention and was only allowed to go back until late. I waited at the school for about an hour and when Susan never showed up, I had assumed that she was either busy or had just forgotten, seeing as she was always forgetting little memos here and there. I decided to walk home instead. Ryan started despising me for getting in the way of his relationship with Susan ever since they had gotten married, always giving me a slap or two for it seeing as I was such a nuisance.

"At around midnight, we had gotten a call from the police. Ryan dragged me to the car as he sped off towards the police station. They told us Susan was r-raped and murdered outside the school. The wave of guilt which consumed my body was indescribable. Everything around me was silent. I could see the movement of their lips but no sound came out. When I finally snapped out of it, the police suggested I go to the hospital but I stubbornly declined. I insisted that they take me to see Susan's body. When we got back, Ryan started beating me, blaming me that it was my fault Susan was now dead and gone. I didn't bother fighting back, knowing its what I deserved.

Because of me, Ryan started drinking his troubles away. He would come home drunk and would practically drop dead on the floor and would usually miss work the next day. He got fired countless times and was soon jobless. He started loosing his money fast because of his drinking problem. So one afternoon, he picked me up from school and drove to Seattle. He then brought me to a bar. They were talking secretly and I could hardly make out what they were saying. The next thing I know, I was being dragged off by the mysterious man whom I know know as Jerry. He explained that Ryan had sold me in exchange for money. I wasn't exactly sad at first, knowing that I wouldn't be a burden to Ryan anymore. But now.." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

I looked up at Edward, his expression was incredulous. He just stared at first, not knowing what to say and letting my words sink in. He looked down and murmured, "Bella, how could you think that? How can you blame yourself for everything that's happened to you. What I would give to take away your pain.."

"No, please. You don't have to act kindly towards me. Please. I don't want to cause you sadness. I've caused enough of it," I whispered, gazing out the window again. I noticed that it had now started raining. I sighed.

"But then who's going to cure _your_ sadness?" he asked looking up. I didn't look at him. I continued to watch the water drip from the window. He walked towards me and pulled me close to his chest. I didn't sob this time. I had done enough of that today. Instead, I couldn't help but smell Edward's overwhelming scent. _This is truly heaven.._

He gently rubbed circles on my back, leaving a trail of heat wherever his skin touched. I smile formed on my lips.

"Please, let me be there for you," he said. When I didn't answer, he pulled me closer and sighed.

"I wish we could stay this way forever" I murmured into his chest, hoping he didn't hear it.

Unfortunately, he did and chuckled as he led me towards a chair he sat, lifting me onto his lap. I leaned my head against his chest as his hands slid themselves around my waist.

"Tell me," he said.

"Hmm?"

"Why is it you never tried to leave? Don't even _try_ lying," his voice hard.

"I tried once. Let's just say it didn't end very well. And even if I did manage, where would I go? I have no money, no friend, relatives that I know of. I'm allowed to leave once I'm 18. Jerry knows this but doesn't believe I'd actually leave,"

"Bella.." he whispered.

I grabbed on to his sweater, hoping that he wasn't going to leave.

"Please, don't go," I begged, looking up into his eyes.

He sighed and pulled my head towards his chest again. I could feel his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. The rhythm of his heart beat. His intoxicating scent flowing through the air...

Edward, my guardian angel.

* * *

**Whoo! Well, I guess that's all for this chapter. Waaait, now that I'm done with this, I have to go back to my math sums! Dang it! **

**Now, you see that button down there? Review and tell me how the story's going so far! This chapter wasn't really needed but I guess you guys wanted updates so I updated! I'm waiting for the weekends to write the more interesting chapters! But if the reviews for this chapter top the ones from the last chapter, I **_**may**_** be able to update by tomorrow. Dum dee dum dum dum... Ciao!**

**Sabby **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Thank you for all the reviews. I love them all. You guys are so encouraging. I am SO sorry that I haven't updated for so long. We had a test last week and we've only been in school for no more than 3 weeks. Its utter pandemonium. I'm sorry if I couldn't reply some of your reviews and PM's. And to Annilia, Happy belated Birthday! I'm sorry I couldn't reply sooner. Hope you did well for your Biology test!**

**Oh, I want to add that Bella is gorgeous in my story. She has the kind of striking beauty which turns heads when she enters a room. This chapter is mostly fluff. As I have mentioned before, I am not so good with dialogues. Something I still have to work on but nonetheless, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: "**Do I own Twilight? Ye-" gets smacked on the head "I mean, no."

_My guardian angel._

After moments of standing there in Edward's firm hold, I reluctantly slid out of his arms, sighing and started blinked furiously, trying my best to wet my eyes which were dry and sore from crying so much. But I felt a strange relief and comfort after letting it all out. As if the weight of the world had been carried off my shoulders. I actually felt, dare I say it, happy. A feeling I have yet to feel ever since I had last seen Susan. But even now, this kind of happy was a strange one. One I had _never_ experienced before. It was absolutely perplexing, astounding, warm yet simple. It was indescribable. But I knew as soon as the next sunrise came along, all this would be nothing but a distant memory.

I finally looked up at Edward who was staring at me curiously, as if trying to find out what was going on in that head of mine. He seemed so focused which made me lead out a small giggle.

Edward finally noticed I was staring at him and his cheeks glowed with a pink flush.

"So," I said, finally breaking the awkward moment and hopping on to one of the chairs in the room, "Tell me about your family. They sound really nice, helping you out with the store and all that,"

I smile formed on his lips and he answered enthusiastically, "Well, I was adopted when I was twelve by Carlisle and Esme. At that time, I was the first addition to their family. And the following year, they adopted Emmett when he was 14, making him only a year older than me. We got into lots of trouble as children," he chuckled darkly.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what kind of trouble you boys caused," I asked, amused by his lighter side.

"Let's just say we went to the office so regularly that mother had a reserved parking space for her at the school,"

"Poor Esme. In a house alone with three boys. It must have been really chaotic at home,"

"No, not really. It wasn't long before they adopted Alice who was a year younger than I was. Esme was ecstatic to have another girl in the family. She would buy all these kinds of dresses for Alice who enjoyed dressing up as much as Esme enjoyed dressing her up. And now, she's studying to become a fashion designer," He was practically beaming.

"Wow, Esme seems really nice. Your very lucky to have someone like her as your mom," I mused.

He smiled warmly. "Yes, she is. She was the one who encouraged my to pursue my musical studies after I had graduated high school,"

"High school," I said, staring pensively into space, "I had never gotten the chance to graduate. So how _is_it that you first got interested in music?"

He chuckled. "Funny thing. At first, I _despised_ the piano. The awful teacher would give me a painful pinch or two if I had played a single note wrong. Her stares were ice cold and that_huge_ mole on her face would haunt my dreams every night she came," he shuddered at the memory.

"When I _finally_ couldn't stand it anymore, I complained to my real parents every single day. This exasperated them to the extent of actually firing the old hag," he gave a dark chuckle.

"But though I had no tutor, my mother encouraged me to continue practicing - asking me to play for her her favorite melodies. And soon, I had developed a fascination with it,"

We were abruptly interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Mr. Cullen, sir. I'm afraid I have to close down the store soon. I would prefer if we could discuss a bit more before I do," Jerry's gruff voice called from the other side of the door.

"Um, very well then. I'll be out in a few minutes. Let me collect my things," Edward lied, trying to buy us some time.

I heard a grunt and the sound of Jerry's footsteps became more distant.

I turned back to Edward. "I guess you have to go," I heard the disappointment in my voice but could not bother to hide it. Once again, I looked down at my shoes.

I tilted my head upwards with his finger and smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll see each other soon. I'm coming back tomorrow night. I'll see you then." There was no doubt that he was sincere. I gave a slight nod before walking towards the table and picking up his things.

I handed it to him. "Promise?" I whispered, afraid I might break down again. He laughed and nodded his head.

He took his things and ruffled my hair before leaving the room to discuss business matters tête-à-tête. I found myself smiling when I was walking back to my room. I quickly closed the door, making sure to lock it just in case Jerry had decided to drink a beer or two tonight. I toppled on to the bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling. _Susan, mom, dad. Thank you for sending me a angel._

I soon drifted off to sleep. My dreams were consumed by the bronze haired beauty who had stood by me - calming me while I wept.

The next morning I woke up and took a quick shower. The warm felt good against my skin. Before I knew it, I was humming the tune to the song 'Claire De Lune'. I loved that song. It was song that my mom had played for me on the piano to lull me to sleep every night as a child. It would somehow calm me, no matter how chaotic my surroundings felt.

Finally, when I felt the water turn cold, I got out of the shower and put on a simple t-shirt and some shorts on. I picked up my favorite 'Wuthering Heights' book and picked up where I left off. Though I had read the story countless number of times, it never ceased to amaze me. I always found something new every time I read it.

The sky soon grew darker and I knew it was time for me to get ready. I sighed, knowing it was time to get ready. If I didn't, Jerry would barge in my room and god knows what might happen to me.

After dressing, I waited backstage - bringing my book along with me to entertain myself while waiting. How I wished things could turn out as they did in the books. To have your 'happily ever after' after much suffering. But I knew things like that didn't come true - moreover, I knew that I was doomed to a lifetime of suffering. After hearing Frank shout my names a few times, I finally stood up and walked towards the stage. I mouthed a quick 'sorry' to Frank before quickly walking out on to the stage.

_Ugh, I hate this part,_ I thought as I started performing my usual routine. Today was particularly crowded. Possibly because it was a Friday. While performing, my eye caught two familiar green ones. Edward had looked up from his stack of papers and was now staring at me, his eyes wide. I couldn't interpret his emotions and I started to blush when I remembered I was doing. I then had to walk to the front of the catwalk, crouch down and ripple back up.

A man who was standing less than a foot away from me smacked my butt.

"Woo!" he shouted.

I gave him the meanest glare I could muster up before turning away to exit the stage. From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward's posture go rigid and he was clenching his fists tightly. After getting backstage, safe from the dirty stares of all those disgusting vermins, I grabbed my coat to cover myself and headed back to my room to catch up on more reading.This was, however, entirely impossible. My mind seem to wander off to Edward and how I was going to spend another night talking to him.

But why was it that his very presence made my heart flutter. With his touch, heat would radiate through my entire body like a wildfire. And why was it that his voice sounded like the chimes of bells to my ears. And with that one smile, I felt like I could faint right there and then.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jerry's husky voice calling for me from the hallway.

"What?" I hissed, sticking my head out from my room.

"Its time for you to 'entertain' Mr. Cullen again," he said, grinning wickedly.

I tried my best not to let the excitement show on my face as I answered in a bored tone, "Yeah, sure,"

He opened to room door and shoved me inside before slamming the door shut once more. Just as I was about to open my mouth and complain, a voice called me form behind.

"Hey," he said, flashing his perfect, white teeth.

"Good evening. How was your day?" I said politely, taking a seat beside him.

He groaned. "Horrible. I come home after returning a book from the library and the next thing I know, I'm being tied to a chair by Emmett and Alice's boyfriend, Jasper. Then, Alice skips innocently into the room holding _the_ bag"

"So what's in '_the_ bag'" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

He turned his head to face me, his face dead serious as he muttered two words.

"Make-up,"

I burst out in laughter. Edward crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me with narrowed eyes. Eventually, my laughter had died down and I was left breathless.

"Are you done?" he asked, his expression the same as before.

I nodded, biting my lip hard to refrain from laughing anymore.

"Well, what happened next?" I said, quickly biting my lip after to stop the laugh that was about to come out.

"Hmph, well, the put all kinds of stuff on me. As much as I struggled, it was no use. They had taken multiple pictures of me, for blackmail material. I had to beg Alice to stop when I saw her pull out her pink nail polish,"

I started laughing again. This time, it was so contagious that Edward finally relaxed a little and started laughing with me.

In the midst of all the laughing, I felt thirsty. I stood up, still laughing and made my way to the refrigerator behind the bar. Suddenly, I tripped on an empty can of beer and found myself falling towards the floor. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the fall but it never came. Instead, I felt to arms encircling my waist, preventing me from going face-to-face with the floor.

I turned around and looked at him. His eyes were looking at mine. His face held an emotion unfamiliar to me. It made me wonder. Then, I realized something. His arms were still around me and our bodies were pressed together - mine somehow molded into his, as if it were meant to be that way. I dismissed that thought. I could feel his warm breath on my face, making me look down to his perfect lips. How they would feel pressed against mine...

I finally snapped out of my fantasies.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"No problem," he said, giving me a crooked smile, taking my breath away.

We stared into each others eyes for a while before I finally interrupted.

"Umm, Edward?"

"Yeah?" he breathed.

"I can't get out when you're holding me like this," I said grinning.

I saw his face fall a little before muttering an "Oh," and dropping his arms.

I looked out the window. The sky was particularly clear tonight. This gave me an idea.

I took hold of his hand making him slightly jump at my sudden action. "Follow me. I want to show you something,"

For some reason, we were running. I pulled him up the stairs all the way to the roof of the building. When we were finally all the way at the top, I opened the door and stepped out.

I walked towards the edge and leaned against the railing, staring at the brightly lit skies. "This is where I come up to think or read a good book or two to clear my head," I finally said, turning towards him again.

He was staring at me with warm eyes. I walked towards him and laid down on my back and stared up towards the sky.

"Don't worry about getting your clothes dirty. It's surprisingly clean up here," I said, never taking my eyes off the stars.

Edward, who still had his eyes transfixed on me, finally sighed and laid down beside me.

We lay there in silence for a while. Both of us deeply absorbed in our own thoughts.

"Don't you ever wonder what it would be like if you were a star? Forever shining brightly, lighting the darkness of the night?" I contemplated, turning my head towards him.

He stared at me for a while, thinking of an answer. He was about to answer when we heard Jerry call my name.

"I guess we'd better get back before Jerry finds out," I said, getting up and wiping the specs of dirt on my costume.

Edward nodded and we hurriedly made our way back to the main room.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now," I said, once again disappointed that he was leaving.

"Yeah.." he replied, mimicking the same disappointed tone that I had.

Just as I was about to walk out of the room, he grabbed my hand. "Wait,"

He took out a card from his coat and handed it to me. "If you ever need anything, just call," I nodded and he gave me a sweet kiss on the forehead.

I left the room, touching the spot where he had kissed. The burning sensation had yet to dull. I sighed and got ready for bed.

As a placed my head on my pillow, I whispered Edward's name before falling into deep sleep.

**Hope that I didn't make TOO many mistakes. If I have, please help me by pointing them out so that I can correct them. I'll try me best to update this week but I can't make any promises. I have **_**finally**_** figured out the whole plot for this story and I don't think I've come across with any other fan fiction with an ending like mine yet. PHEW! Please review and tell me how this chapter was! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**-Sabby **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. They're all wonderful. Some of you actually had me laughing so loud that my brother actually burst into the room, asking if I was okay since there was no one else with me.**

**This Chapter is in ****Edward's POV. **** I'm sorry if its out of character. Its hard to picture what goes on in a guys mind ;)**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, all recognizable characters don't belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"Hey, Eddie," Tanya said as she placed both her hands on my chest and moved closer to me.

I shoved her off. I didn't care if I appeared rude. Couldn't she take a hint? I do _not_ like her. I don't care if she's a swimsuit model or if she's one of Rosalie's friends. She may be what normal people would consider 'hot' but I think she's just a vain little...

"Aww.. Eddie. You can stop playing hard to get. I totally like, dig you a lot already," she said as she smiled alluringly. Truth be told, she looked down right scary.

"Don't call me Eddie," I growled as I stormed off to my car.

"Hey, Edward. Where you going?" Alice asked as she passed by me.

"Going to check out the place for the music shop," I muttered.

When I got into my car, I slammed the door shut and drove at full speed towards Seattle. I played my Debussy album in hopes of calming myself down but to no avail. After about an hour in the car, I had arrived at the shop. It was a strip club located in one of the abandoned parts of Seattle. Hopefully I can change this place into something better. I locked my car and went inside, taking a seat furthest from the stage. I was not interesting in watching girl like Tanya, show off their assets for other men. Had they no dignity?

Songs were played as each stripper came out and did their 'dance'. Then, a new song played and a new girl appeared. I was about to order a coke when my eye caught the sight of the stripper who had just come out. She was extraordinarily beautiful. I couldn't help but stare. She looked no older than 20. Her face literally took my breath away. I actually had to remind myself to breath. She had luscious pink lips and brown mahogany hair cascading down in locks. But her beautiful And she would occasionally flinch while doing some steps. I wondered why...

Suddenly, her eyes flashed to mine. We stared at each other, the connection pulling me in more and more every second. Then, she looked away and headed backstage. From my table, I could see her, backstage, grabbing a coat to cover herself as she picked up a book and left.

Who was I kidding? This girl was a _hooker_. Another woman with no dignity or self-respect. But there was something different about her. The reluctance which showed in her eyes perplexed me deeply. Soon, the music had died down and the customers had all left. Jerry, the owner of the strip club whom I had met once before, was cleaning up behind the bar. I walked over to him.

"Good evening, sir. Nice to see you again. I hope we can talk business tonight," I said, trying to sound as business-like as possible.

"Mr. Cullen!" Jerry exclaimed, surprised. He gave my hand a firm shake.

"Nice to see you again. Unfortunately, I will not be able to do business tonight. Will Wednesday night be alright?" he asked, rubbing his head anxiously.

"Yes, that will be fine. I'll see you then. I have some financial matters to discuss," I gave a nod and walked out.

When I got back, I turned on my music, full blast, and stared pensively into space. I thought about the gorgeous woman with the beautiful brown eyes. I was soon lulled to sleep by the soothing sounds of Debussy's pieces.

The next two days passed by in a blur. Carlisle, being a well-known business man, had much influence and had gotten help from previous clients of his to help set up the store. There were so many things to do, I hardly had time to think. All thoughts of the beautiful woman had gone.

That Wednesday night, I drove to Seattle once more. The image of the woman's beautiful face flashed in my head, causing a smile to form on my lips. When I got there, Jerry walked over to me and greeted me.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Cullen. Please, follow me," he said as he led me to a table on the opposite side of the room from the bar.

I laid out all my papers and began to go over them. Suddenly, I heard a slapping sound. I looked up and saw the beautiful woman with the brown eyes from before. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. And by the shocked look which crossed the man's face she was looking at, it was her who caused the slapping sound. She then marched off into the opposite direction. Why was it that right then, I felt like running over to her a holding in my arms. I mean, I hardly even knew this girl. Heck, I don't even know her name!

Suddenly, my view was blocked by one of the hookers. She leaned her hands on my table, bending over, giving me a good look at her chest. I felt like barfing. The woman appeared to be her _thirties._Couldn't she find a_real_ job?

"Hey there, hun. I could make tonight the best night of your life for a reasonable price," she said, bending over more. I looked away, disgusted.

Then, I heard the clicking of heels heading this way and the hookers head turned to see who it was approaching.

"Jerry had requested I wait his table," said a voice. But it didn't sound like any other voice. No, this one was so angelic, so mezmerizing. My head shot up and saw the beautiful girl. We stood there, transfixed in each others gaze, until Helena have an annoyed 'hmph' and stomped away. But that didn't distract me from looking at her. She noticed me staring and blushed an extraordinary shade of pink before looking down at her notepad, covering herself with a curtain of her hair.

"Urm, what will you be having tonight, sir?" she asked, ever so quietly

"I'll take anything as long as there's no alcohol," I replied, flashing a crooked smile. I don't drink. I've been taught better.

I heard her silently gasp. She then nodded and headed over to the bar. Not a moment to soon, she returned with a can of coke in her hand as she placed it on the table.

"Thanks," I said, flashing her a smile. She looked dazed.

"Would you like to sit down with me?" I asked, hoping she would. I just couldn't get enough of her face. I know it sound kind of freaky but it was the truth. It was as if she were a drug or some sort. I just wanted to know more about her.

"Sure," she replied, taking a seat on the chair across mine. I raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was cold in that costume of hers. She caught my curiosity and became self-concious, blushing furiously and hiding her face with a curtain of hair again.

"Would you like to borrow my jacket?" I offered, holding the jacket towards her.

She nodded. She took the jacket from my hand and put it on. I smiled slightly. She looked adorable in my jacket. It was two sizes to big for her, making her look extremely small in it.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking up at me.

I took sipped a bit of my coke before offering her some. She shook her head and murmured, "I don't think I should,"

I insisted. She sighed in defeat and drank a huge gulp.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she set the can back on the table. This made me chuckle.

"It's fine,"

I finally realized that we were the last ones in the shop. I saw Jerry walking over towards us. I stood up and shook his hand.

"Jerry," I greeted.

"Mr. Cullen," he replied, "I hope Bella here has been nice," he said, glaring at Bella. She had fright written all over her eyes.

"Yes," I replied quickly, hoping that he'd stop glaring, "Now, to business,"

We walked towards his office. I took a seat in the arm chair opposite his. Before he closed the door, I heard him shout, "Don't change just yet, Bella!"

So_that _was her name. Bella...

"Right then, Mr. Cullen. Back to business," he said, clearing his throat.

We then discussed the financial aspects. It took me more than an hour to explain the most simplest of things to him. Finally, when we were done, I slumped into the arm chair and sighed exhaustedly.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," he said as he stood up. I followed in his lead as he walked towards the door. "I have a little 'treat' waiting for you. I hope you enjoy it," he grinned as he opened the door and walked towards the bar.

I saw Bella emerge from the shadows, her eyes blotchy from crying. It shattered my heart to see her like this.

"Mr. Cullen, I will leave you and Bella alone. You may request _anything_ you please of her," Jerry stressed on 'anything' a little too much for my liking. He then walked off into one of the rooms in the corridor.

I then walked to her and held her face gently. An electrifying feeling pulsed through me when I touched her face. I brought her head up so that she was looking at me. I just stared into her eyes, searching. Searching the answer to why I was so attracted to her. But all I could see was fear, sadness and worry.

I finally said, "You don't have to do anything. I just want to talk to you. I'm not like other men,"

She didn't answer. She just looked at me with confusion. She probably wasn't used to generosity. I doubt they give much of it around here.

"Oh, really? Then why were you watching me the night before then?" she replied harshly.

I chuckled. "I wasn't watching the other performances. I only came to make a deal with Jerry to buy this place. I was looking at you because," I breathed in, "Because you mesmerized me. I don't usually look at strippers, no offense, of course, but you were extraordinarily beautiful. And the look in your eyes tell me that you do not desire to be here. It tells be that you wish to be free of this place, but can't," I finally confessed in a whisper. I looked away, afraid to see her reaction to my confession.

"H-how do you know me so well?" she asked.

I chuckled in response. Honestly, I had no idea. It just came.. naturally. I finally replied, "I don't know. But I just do, you know?"

She looked down shyly and whispered, "I am far from beautiful,"

I stared at her, incredulous. This woman before me was insecure about her beauty? She was more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. How could she think that?

I lifted her face towards me and breathed against her skin, "I'm afraid I have to disagree,"

She looked at me as her eyes started watering. Then, her tears spilled over. I pulled her into my arms, hoping to comfort her as much as I could. I stood there, stroking her hair, waiting for her to calm down. Having her small, fragile body in my arms made me question what life was once life without her. Her small body molded with mine. It just felt so.. _right_.

Finally, when her sobbing calmed, I cautiously asked her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and apologized for staining my shirt.

"Its fine," I replied. I took this opportunity to introduce myself, "I noticed I never really introduced myself. I'm Edward Cullen,"

She smiled. It took my breath away. If I could, I would dedicate my life to making her smile more often.

"Isabella Swan," she replied, "Please, do call me Bella,"

Then, I remembered what Bella finally meant. Yes, it did suit her very well.

"Bella. I agree with your name. You truly are beautiful," I lifted my hand to gently caress her cheek.

She then stared at me. I stared back, memorizing everything about her lovely face. From her deep brown eyes to her full, pink, cherubic lips.

Suddenly, she looked away and stared pensively out the window. A tear slid down her cheek as she sniffed.

"Bella?" I called. She didn't look my way. She just closed her eyes, making more tumble down.

I cupped her face with both my hands and brought her face towards me. Her eyes were still wet with tears. I just wished I knew what it was that was upsetting her so. It was obvious she had a bad past experience. I just wanted to stop those tears from coming down.

She sighed and looked down again. I pulled her into my arms again. She leaned her hands against my chest and slowly slid her hands higher around my neck. I knew she could hear my heart beet beating erratically. If only she knew what kind of effect she had on me.

"Please, tell me," I pleaded.

"Don't worry about me," But how _couldn't_ I? Seeing her in such a state was breaking my heart.

She pulled away and straightened my jacket which she was wearing.

"So, what brings you here? I mean, I know you wish to purchase this shop by why?" she asked, faking enthusiasm. I could tell she honestly wanted to change the subject.

I told her about my love for music and how my family was pitching in to help out. Throughout, she looked at me, flabbergasted, clinging onto every word I said.

"Wow," she said, still trying to comprehend what I had just told her.

"You have no idea how easy it is for me to open up to of you. It's just so different with you," I confessed.

"So," I said, breaking the awkward silence, "Now its my turn to ask you the questions,"

She told me about her past. The death of her parents, Susan. And Ryan. If I could, I would drive over there and give him a piece of my mind. She then told me how she ended up here. And how she wishes she would be free of this place. And most importantly, how she blames herself for all the tragedies that have happened. She truly amazed me. She was unlike any person I'd ever met.

She then told me her attempts at escaping this place and how she planned to run away once she had reached the age of eighteen.

I was speechless. "Bella..." I whispered.

She grabbed on to my sweater and looked up at me, "Please, don't go," she whispered.

I sighed and pulled her toward my chest. How could someone like her suffer so much? How I wish I could take her pain away, to give her the happiness that she deserves.

After a while, she slid out of my arms, looking down. Then, I heard her sigh and look up. I wish I knew what it was she was thinking. Most people's thought can be easily read by their expressions. But her, she amazed me. She was so different. Everything about her drew me in, wanting more.

I snapped out of my reverie and saw her looking at me. I then realized I had been staring at her. Suddenly, I did something that I hadn't done in a long time.

I blushed.

We then talked about lighter things. I told her about Carlisle and Esme and how they had adopted me, Emmett and Alice. How I got interested in music and the mishaps that me and Emmett got into when we were young boys.

We were abruptly interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Mr. Cullen, sir. I'm afraid I have to close down the store soon. I would prefer if we could discuss a bit more before I do," Jerry's gruff voice called from the other side of the door.

"Um, very well then. I'll be out in a few minutes. Let me collect my things," I lied, trying to buy myself a bit more time with Bella.

"I guess you have to go," Bella finally said, disappointedly.

"Don't worry. We'll see each other soon. I'm coming back tomorrow night. I'll see you then." I said, excited myself.

I saw her nod before walking towards the table to pick up my things and handing them to me. "Promise?" she whispered worriedly.

I chuckled and nodded. I collected my things and ruffled her hair slightly. After taking one last good look at her eyes, I walked towards Jerry's office to discuss me coming tomorrow night. Finally, I left. The roads were nearly empty when I got into my car. One my drive back, all I could think of was Bella. Bella. Bella.

Suddenly, I realized the the traffic light was red and I slammed on the breaks. I sighed in relief and chuckled nervously, running my hands through my hair. I finally arrived back home and parked my car into the garage. By the time I got back, nearly every one was asleep. Everyone except Alice, who was watching her favourite late-night show which kept her updated on the latest fashions. I rolled my eyes and carefully walked upstairs, hoping not to make a sound. Unfortunately, my sister was too observant for that.

"Good night, Edward," she squeaked from the living room. It makes me wonder how she can be so enthusiastic this late at night.

"Night, Ally," I called tiredly. I finally made it to my room. I dumped my bags in the corner before jumping into bed. I was too tired to bother changing. As I drifted off, the last thing I thought about was Bella.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry about this sucky chapter. I tried my best. Truly, I did. If I've made any mistakes, please let me know so that I can correct them. The next chapter is Edward's torture make-over! Pickles! Review and please, if you have any ideas for the next chapter, don't be afraid to share. Sharing is caring.  
**

**-Sabrina ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reviewing. I love them all. **

**Just to clear things up:**

**No, Edward is **_**not**_** a vampire.**

**I finished this one early. Aren't you glad? This is **_**still**_** in ****Edward's POV**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I walked towards the window to welcome the sun. But even that couldn't compare to the beauty that radiated off _her._ I decided to shower since I hadn't last night. I felt sticky all over. After undressing, I stepped into the shower. I jumped slightly when my feet hit the cold marble floor. But I relaxed as soon as the hot water hit my body. The muscles on my back un-knotted themselves as the droplets of water ran down my back. After a good ten minutes in the shower, I turned off the tap and got out, drying myself with my favorite blue towel.

I put on my boxer shorts with duck patters on it. Emmett and Jasper always did laugh when I paraded around with these shorts but I couldn't care less. They were so comfortable. I decided to go topless since I had no intention of leaving my room for the entire day. I turned on my stereo and grabbed the book on my night-stand. It was 'Wuthering Heights'. I had yet to finish this book though I had borrowed it from the library about a week ago. That reminds me, I had to return it soon. I'd rather not get fined for returning this book late.

An hour and a half later, I finally finished the book. I put on some pants and a button-up shirt and checked my hair to see if it was decent. After deciding that I was presentable enough to leave the house, I grabbed my keys, wallet and the book and jogged down the stairs. I then started the car and drove to Port Angeles. When I arrived at the library, I headed over to the librarian. She was an old woman who was wearing large framed glasses. I placed the book on the counter and cleared my throat. She looked up at me and grunted before taking the book and placing it on top of the pile of books beside her.

"Thank you," I said as I left, not wanting to be rude.

Just as I was about to start the car, I heard a grumbling noise. It was then I remembered that I hadn't eaten breakfast yet. I glanced down at me watch. It was five minutes to twelve. I decided to have an early lunch. I got out of the car and walked to a nearby cafe. As I took a seat in one of the tables outside, I heard two girls giggling. I turned and saw the two waitresses looking at me. I rolled my eyes and took a look at the menu.

"What will you be having sir?" asked a voice. I looked up and saw one of the waitresses from before. She had blonde hair and pale green eyes. She was batting her eye lashes so much that it look like she was about to go blind.

"Uh," I looked down at the menu again, "I'll have the chicken sandwich and a glass of water please," I said looking up at her.

She nodded but didn't leave. She just stood in front of my table, twirling her hair while batting her eye lashed as me.

"Uh, do you have something in your eye?" I asked trying to get rid of her. Luckily for me, it worked. She scowled and walked off, trying to make a dramatic exit. I, for one, couldn't care less. My mind was too clouded with thoughts of Bella. I would do anything just to see a smile on her face. And her brown eyes pulled me in deeper and deeper every single time. No one could compare to her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the voice of another girl. This one had frizzy brown hair and pale blue eyes. "Here you go," she said, placing the sandwich and glass of water on my table. She bent down _much_ more that necessary with a smirk on her face. I looked away with a bored expression.

"Is there anything _else_ I can do for you?" she said in what was supposed to be a sultry voice.

"No, thank you," I said, taking a bite of my sandwich, completely ignoring her.

"What ever. He's just playing hard to get," I heard her mutter under her breath. This nearly made me choke on my sandwich. _Yeah, right!_ I thought.

After finishing my sandwich, I got up and headed over to the counter to pay. The girl at the counter had brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Sorry about those girls earlier. They always act like that around guys," she said with a smile, handing me my change.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, uh.." I looked at her name tag, "Angela. See you around," I replied. She waved a hand in response. I then got into my car and zoomed back home, hoping to get a nap before heading over to the Seattle again tonight.

After parking my car, I headed over to the house. As I opened the door, I noticed it was unusually quiet. I closed the door quietly but the loud creaking sound the door made gave me away.

Then, I heard footsteps from the top of the stairs. Alice appeared, holding a bag of some sort... I gasped. That wasn't just _any_ bag. It was her special make-up bag. Oh, no.

"Hey, Edward! Let's play dress up," Alice said innocently with a grin plastered on her face. My eyes widened in fear. Suddenly, Emmett and Jasper tackled me from both sides. I thrashed helplessly against their arms as they tied me to a chair.

"Alice, no! What ever it is you _think_ I did, I didn't do it! It was probably Jasper or Emmett framing me," I said, trying my best to weasel my way out of her torturous make-overs.

"Oh, you didn't do anything wrong. Jasper and Emmett refused to play dress-up with me so they agreed to help me get you to play," she squealed, her hair bouncing up and down.

"Rose!" she called. Uh oh. If Rosalie was involved, my chances of living through this decreased dramatically. Rosalie came down the stairs with all these gadgets which I had no idea what they do.

Rosalie stood behind be and fixed my hair, putting glitter gel on it while Alice was busy applied eye shadow and blush on my face. I kicked my feet helplessly. Then, Alice applied blood red lipstick on me. Jasper and Emmett were laughing hysterically and snapping pictures of me for future blackmailing. Rose was busy putting all kinds of clips on to my hair. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Alice pulled out a bottle of pink nail polish. That was it.

Just as she was about to apply it onto my big toe, I shouted,"Okay! OKAY! Stop! Alice, I'll accompany you shopping this weekend!!"

She smirked. "Deal," she replied, putting down the pink nail polish. I sighed in relief. Jasper and Emmett finally untied my from the chair.

"We got some really nice shots of you. Wanna see?" Emmett taunted, wiggling his eye brows up and down.

I grunted and stomped up to my room. I saw Esme passing by.

"Hello, Edward. How did it go yester-" she looked at my face and my murderous expression, "Oh, my." I could tell she was trying her best to stifle her laughter.

I entered my room and slammed the door shut, locking it just in case Alice changed her mind. I ran to the bathroom and caught my reflection in the mirror. I looked like a china doll! This is _very_ unmanly. I quickly turned on the water and rubbed all the make-up off my face. The mascara and eye liner took a lot of scrubbing to get off but I managed. My lips still had traces of lipstick no matter how hard I scrubbed. After 20 minutes of scrubbing, I gave up and decided to just lie down on my bed. I closed my eyes and drifted of to a dreamless sleep.

I woke up and the room had already gotten dark. I turned to face my clock which read '7:46 PM' I got up and washed my face with cold water to fully wake myself up. I ran down the stairs and shouted "Going to check the shop out. Be back later," before closing the door.

By the time I got there, the place was packed. After a few performances, Bella finally appeared. She undeniably got the most applause. Her eyes caught mine while she walked down the stage. She was more beautiful than I remembered. And she was nice as well. I truly loved this girl. Wait, what? Did I really? I hardly knew her. Love at first sight isn't real. Was it? She blushed and looked away. Suddenly, a man stood up and smacked her butt. Bella looked appalled and glared at him. I clenched my fists, holding myself from attacking that man. Bella soon disappeared backstage and I went back to my papers.

Before long, I was alone in the room again. Then I heard the shuffling off feet and Bella stumbled into the room. She was about to say something until she heard me and turned around.

"Hey," I greeted, smiling widely.

She asked me how my day was. I told her about the whole make-over ordeal with Alice and the gang. She started laughing. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at her. She soon stopped and was gasping for air.

"Are you done?" I asked, my eyes still narrowed at her.

She nodded, biting her lip to refrain from laughing.

"What happened next?" she asked.

"Hmph, well, the put all kinds of stuff on me. As much as I struggled, it was no use. They had taken multiple pictures of me, for blackmail material. I had to beg Alice to stop when I saw her pull out her pink nail polish,"

After saying this, she burst into a fit of laughter once again. This time, I relaxed a little and joined in. Her laughter was just too contagious.

Suddenly, she stood up and started walking towards the bar. I saw that she was about to step on an empty can of beer and it was already too late to warn her so I dashed towards her, hoping to catch her before she hit the floor. She closed her eyes and held out her hands towards the floor. I wrapped my arms around her waist, stopping her from landing flat on her face.

She turned around and stared deep into my eyes as I did into hers. I truly did love this woman. Faults and all. Her beauty took my breath away. Holding her body this close to mine was heaven. I could feel her heart beat quickening. My eyes then traveled down to her lips. It made me wonder how they would feel against mine. Her soft lips pressed against mine...

I was pulled out of my thought my her voice. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem," I replied. _If only this were to happen more often..._

I stared into her eyes again. I was lost in the moment until Bella finally cleared her throat and murmured, "Umm, Edward?"

"Yeah?" I looked deeper into those brown eyes.

"I can't get out when you're holding me like this," she said grinning.

"Oh," I said, disappointed that I had to let go. I dropped my arms, letting her stand.

She looked out the window and looked back at me. She suddenly grabbed my hand, making me jump. "Follow me," she said excitedly. "I want to show you something,"

For some reason, we were running. She pulled me up the stairs all the way to the building roof. When we finally got there, she opened the door and stepped out. She walked towards the edge and leaned against the railing. She looked up and stared at the brightly lit night's sky. I stood there, watching here. This woman amazed me to no end. I was infatuated with her. She then turned around and walked towards me. "This is where I come up to think or read a good book or twi to clear my head,"

She gently took my hand and laid down on the floor, staring back up at the sky.

"Don't worry about getting your clothes dirty," she said. "Its surprisingly clean up here."

I stared at her and wondered if I could love her any more than I already did. I finally sighed and laid down with her. I would do what ever she asked, even if she asked me to walk with her to the ends of the Earth. I stared up at the sky. Life had its ways of tying fate's together. I must be the luckiest man alive to have stumbled across someone as wonderful as her. I just wish I knew if she felt the same way. But even if she didn't, even if she loved another man, I would be there for her - no matter what.

"Don't you ever wonder," she said, her voice so calm and gently, "What it would be like if you were a star? Forever shining brightly, lighting the darkness of the night?" she turned her head towards me. I just stared at her. She was already a star. I no longer felt lost in the darkness because of her. For once, I felt whole. I was about to say something when I heard a voice call Bella's name.

"I guess we'd better get back before Jerry finds out," she said, getting up and wiping off the dirt from her costume. I nodded and we hurriedly made our way to the main room, laughing the whole way like little kids.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now," she said disappointedly.

"Yeah.." I replied, just as disappointed if not more.

Just as she was about to leave the room, I grabbed her hand. "Wait,"

I took out a card from my coat and handed it to her. "If you need anything, just call," I said.

She nodded and I kissed her gently on her forehead, not wanting to rush into things. I was sure of my feelings but I knew she needed more time. She then left quietly.

I sighed contentedly. Just then, Jerry entered the room and we discussed more business details. After we finished, we shook hands and I left - my mind once again on Bella. I knew I loved her. I was sure of it now. I just hoped that in time, she would love me back. I smiled at the thought.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to post something up A.S.A.P just incase I don't update next week. Please inform me if there are any mistakes. I don't like them. To me, they're like termites. So tell me if I've created any termites. For the next chapter, we'll be going back to the story plot! Yay! Review because if you do, then there's a chance I might update quicker. ;) [Constructive criticism is always welcome**

**-Sabrina-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews. I really do enjoy reading them. I have gotten a few pictures of 'costumes' according to the chapters linked in my profile. I have****no**** idea how hookers are supposed to dress or what they wear so... yea. What do you expect from an adolescent fourteen year old?**

**Oh, before I forget. A lot of you have been asking this. Bella is 17 but is turning 18 very soon. Edward, on the other hand, has just turned 19 this year. This chapter isn't much. Its just basically Bella and her thoughts and insecurities. Okay, now on with chapter 11! **

**Here's another update. I hope this makes up for my earlier sucky chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: **All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Except Jerry, Helena, Susan and Ryan. -sigh-

* * *

"Good bye, Bella," he said, giving me a hug - just as he always does before he leaves.

Edward had come to visit multiple times in the past few week. I had gotten ridiculously close to him. We talked about anything and everything. I had learned a lot from him. Like the fact that he too enjoyed reading the classics and we shared the same taste in music. The fact that he was both beautiful and intelligent made it harder for me to convince myself he isn't just a dream.

And lord, the effects he had on me! When he smiled, it made my heart flutter wildly. And when he stood close to me, fanning my skin with his hot breath, it made me shudder in pleasure. By grazing his fingers lightly on me, he would leave a trail of sparks across my skin. And just by staring at me with those irresistible emerald eyes, it would make my knees go weak - this made it unbelievably hard to perform every night when he stared.

It was only a few days ago that I had an epiphany - I loved him. Yes, I did. When I had first learned this, I panicked. Every person I've ever learned to love had abandoned me, leaving me to face the hardships of life alone. There was no guarantee that Edward would be any different. And what if because of me, Edward would soon follow the footsteps of the ones I loved before? The very thought of Edward cold, life-less and still was unbearable.

But through all this, my mind had made up its mind - I was in love with Edward Cullen but I tried to convince myself that I did not - for both his sake and mine.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Edward hugged me tighter.

"Bye, Edward," I sighed.

He let go, looking at me as he examined my expression fastidiously. "Bella, I won't be able to visit for a few days. Unfortunately, Alice has got a bit of the flu and everyone has to go out of town. I volunteered to take care of her, seeing as I owe her a lot for doing the same when I was younger,"

I smiled in admiration. He truly did care for his sister. I nodded, with a smile on my face. "Of course. Tell her that I hope she feels better soon. Do take care. I don't want you catching it too," I said in a motherly tone.

He nodded and turned around, ready to head out of the room. "Oh, and Edward?" I called.

He turned around as was taken by surprise when I flung myself on him. I stood to my toes - as high as they could go - and kissed the side of his jaw as I was too short to reach his cheek.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" I breathed.

He chuckled and gave a faint nod. He ruffled my hair before leaving. I sighed and dragged myself to my room when I heard the door close.

When I got there, I changed out of my all-too-revealing costume and put on an oversized shirt and some shorts. I fell back into bed and stared pensively at the ceiling.

I was in love with the Adonis of male beauty. And not to mention behind all of that, he had the mind of a genius - making me feel insignificant just by standing next to one of god's most perfect creations. There was no way in this life or any other, that someone like him could return such feelings to a useless girl like me. I was Bella Swan; a hooker. I had plain brown hair and dull brown eyes. My lips were overly huge, probably making me look like a fish and bust was overly grown, making me look naturally sleazy.

Who could ever want someone like me? Who could ever want a Bella Swan?

Tears started rolling down my face. I closed my eyes and fell into deep sleep - not wanting to ponder any longer on the imperfections that I bore.

I woke up the next morning to find that the sun had already reached mid sky. I got up and groggily walked to the bathroom. As soon as I caught my reflection in the mirror, I turned and studied myself. I wasn't the least bit pretty; I was insignificant. And most of all, worthless.

I looked away from the mirror, disgusted with what I saw and stepped into the cold shower. I closed my eyes, frowning, as I tried clearing my mind of all unpleasant thought - including those of myself.

Finally, when it felt like days had passed, I got out of the shower and dried my body and hair before slipping into some comfortable clothes. I had no desire to do anything so I put on one of the old records and lay on bed, trying my best to calm my mind which was throbbing from too much thinking. As I listened to the compositions of the genius, Claude Debussy, my mind slowly relaxed. I stared at the window and thought about nothing - only listening to the harmonious tune dancing around me.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on my door. I was so taken aback from the sudden noise that I jumped, causing me to fall off the bed.

"Get up, you hag!" yelled a voice whom I vaguely recognized as Helena.

I sighed, defeated. There was nothing to look forward to tonight. With Edward not visiting for a few days, life would continue as it once was; purposeless and miserable.

I grabbed the costume which was left outside my door and quickly put it on - adjusting and tugging on the places which were too short. Finally, after I checked my costume in the mirror, I decided that it was decent enough. I snorted. What I was wearing right now was_anything _but decent. But I guess you could call it that if you were comparing it to the previous ones that I had to wear.

Heading towards the bar - as it was my turn to wait tables tonight - I grabbed a blue covered notebook and a pen. I headed towards the first table I saw - the one in the middle of the room. While collecting the orders from the men, I couldn't help but flash my eyes towards the table where he normally would sit - the table in the corner.

Ten rude comments and a few butt slaps later, the shop was finally empty - not a customer in sight. Jerry had ordered me to sweep the floors._Great, this will hopefully keep me occupied enough to prevent me from too much thinking again._

But just as I thought this, my eyes fell upon the calendar which was hung behind the bar. I gulped. In a week's time, I would be celebrating - more like mourning - my eighteenth birthday. Somehow, I didn't know what exactly to feel. I felt happy because I would _finally_be able to leave this dreaded place, no matter if I had a place to stay at or not. I'd rather be homeless than spend another year in this place - enduring the impolite stares of hormonal men.

But I couldn't help feel a wave of sadness course through me. I would be leaving this place; leaving Frank - who had befriended me during my 'stay' here, and Edward. I would definitely miss him the most. But what else could I do? I was not meant for him. He would probably continue his life as if nothing had happened, get married and have lovely children. I felt a aching pain in my heart at the though of Edward with another woman. But at least she deserved him; unlike me. I would probably go on with my life on the streets and alleyways - fighting hard for my next meal. But of course, this was what I deserved and nothing more.

I looked back at the calendar again. Another week until my birthday; the day my parents died. I shut my eyes tight, making the tears which I held back spill over my cheeks. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the door burst open. There, holding the door for support with one hand as he held a bottle of beer in the other, stood Jerry - in all his drunk glory. He made his way towards me unsteadily - swaying the bottle left and right as he approached me.

I slowly backed away until I felt my back hit something. Oh, no! I was cornered.

"Hey there, babe!" he called in an uneven tone.

He placed his hands roughly on either side of me, leaving no room for an escape. I stared at him, absolutely frightened. The tears were now flowing down uncontrollably. He then started to kiss me neck as his hands roughly touched my body. I screamed, but it was no use.

I kicked him in the groin and shrieked, "Don't touch me!" as I ran to my room, immediately locking the door, in fear he might come after me. I sunk to the floor, leaning my head against the door. Unfortunately for me, he did come after me. He pounded his fists as he drunkenly demanded me to open the door. I only continued crying.

Then, there was a sudden large impact on the door and it flung open, hitting me hard on the back. When I looked up, I saw a Jerry's tall figure standing over me.

"Did you think you could run away from me?" he sneered. He picked me up and dropped me on top of my night stand, causing my lamp to shatter into pieces. As I fell on to the ground, I could feel some of the glass pierce through my skin. I cried in pain but that wouldn't help me.

"Hah, that'll teach you for not giving me what I want," he said, giving me one last hard kick in the stomach.

He then left my room, leaving me crying on the floor.

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks! Chapter 11! Hope you like it. If you spot any mistakes - aka termites - please do inform me. If I'm not mistaken, this story will be approximately 21 chapters long - depending on whether or not I decide to make more Edward POV's in between. **

**I'm looking forward to the next chapter. That's when something BIG in the story plot is going to happen. If you want a little preview, press that button down there and leave me a review. But if you would rather not, then its fine. As they say, curiosity killed the cat. And please, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**-Sabrina-**

**P.S Have you seen who've they casted for carlisle? He is very un-carlisle like. I'm so disappointed. Oh, well..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! My exams are **finally** over! What a relief. Firstly, I wanna apologise to you guys who offered to be my beta. You guys are just SO nice and I am SO sorry. I have already sent a PM to who I have chosen as my Beta so now I have to wait for her to reply.. And now, on with chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked, I didn't own Twilight. Let me go check again. -pause- nope, I _still_ don't own it

* * *

_"Hah, that'll teach you for not giving me what I want," he said, giving me one last hard kick in the stomach. _

_He then left my room, leaving me crying on the floor._

My eyes fluttered open as the rays of light peeped in through the curtains. My head was throbbing as I tried to recall what happened. I tried getting up from the distorted position I was in but stopped when a sharp pain hit me near the ribs. I groaned and slumped back down on to the floor, finally remembering last night's events.

I closed my eyes shut, hoping to disappear from the world. But just as I did, the image of Edward's perfect face flashed in my head. It was then that I remembered that he was coming back today. That motivated me to get up. I grabbed on to the table beside me and the bed with my other hand and pushed myself up in a standing position. _Okay, my legs are fine._

Just as I was about to stand up straight, I felt the sharp pain from before and returned to my previous slouched position. _There is no way I'm going to be able to perform tonight, _I thought.

I then laid down on my bed, hoping that it would help heal faster. When I heard the loud music booming from the other end of the shop, Jerry had known I wouldn't be able to perform today. Which is probably why he hadn't barged into my room and started shouting at me.

When I heard the chatter slowly begin to die down, I figured I'd go see Edward. I put on some track-bottoms and a shirt, which were hand-me-downs give by Frank's wife, and headed out towards the main room. There, Edward was sitting in the same table that he usually sat at. He ran his fingers through his messy hair as he readjusted his glasses. I stood there, leaning against the wall. Perfectly contempt in just watching him. He seemed quite concentrated on his work. It was a good thing my back didn't hurt as much. I still couldn't make any sudden movements though. I had to make sure I moved carefully and slowly.

I then let out a small sigh and Edward's head shot up to meet my gaze.

"How long have you been there?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"Not long," I shrugged, slowly walking towards him. I cautiously sat next to him, making sure the chair was properly adjusted so that I wouldn't fall. It's happened before..

"Why didn't I see you up there today?" he asked curiously as he titled his head to the side. He was just so cute. His eyes suddenly widened in realization and he quickly shook his head, waving his hands furiously. "No, no! I don't mean it in _that_ way. I mean, uhh. Never mind," he flushed tomato red. I giggled at how he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I was just a little sick. I'm fine now, though," I said, trying to sound as confidant as possible. Hoping he wouldn't catch me through my lie. He looked at me, not entirely convinced by he seemed to shake the thought off.

"Are you sure? Did you take any medicine? Did you get enough rest?" he asked with much concern as he gently placed his hand on my forehead to check my temperature. I immediately relaxed under his touch but winced when I felt the pain in my ribs again. Edward caught it and he frowned even more.

"Really, I'm fine. As fit as a fiddle," I said, smiling as wide as I could. I probably looked like an idiot.

Edward bust out laughing. I glared at him. "Do you think my smile is funny?" I said, placing both hands on my hips. His laughter seemed to die down as he looked at me.

"On the contrary. I think its quite cute," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the papers which were scattered across the small, circular table.

"I'll be signing the deal tonight," he murmured. I looked at him. His head was hung low but he tilted his head to look at me. His eyes displayed pools of sadness which was exactly how I felt as well.

"Oh." I simply replied, not knowing how to act. Once Edward and Jerry had finally signed the deal, I would never be able to Edward again. Never be able to see his adorable smile, his tousled bronze hair and his mesmerizing green eyes. I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes. I could hardly remember how life was before Edward, though I had only known him from about a week ago. There was just something that was so_right _about Edward, it was just undeniable.

I felt his arms around me - he probably didn't know what to say either. He tucked my head beneath his chin and sighed, gently tracing circles on my back with his thumb. We stood there, him clutching me tightly to his chest as I let the silent tears fall. I felt so content in his arms - a feeling that I probably won't feel ever again. How he could care for someone like me was a mystery. A mystery I would preferably leave unsolved. I savored every second of it until he gently pulled away.

"Bella, it's getting late," I nodded and slowly stood up. I looked at him, my eyes displaying the very despair that I was feeling.

"Bella," he breathed. It was then that I noticed that out bodies were so close to each other, his hot breath fanning my face as he stared down at me - his green eyes holding such intensity. I slowly leaned forward just as he did. The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine, moving slowly in sync with mine. This kiss was slow. Not like the heated ones which you usually see now a days. No. This one was contained a myriad of emotion.

My hands slowly rose and tangled themselves in Edward's soft bronze hair, pulling him closer to me. His lips were soft and warm as the moved against mine and his hands slid themselves around my waist, bringing my closer to him. Our bodies were pressed against each other but molded perfectly with one another - as if it were meant to be that way.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. It startled me, making me jump - separating me from Edward. I saw that he was just as breathless as I was, his bronze hair messier than usual. He ran his fingers through his hair as I shouted, "I'll be out in a few!"

I turned back to Edward. He kissed me. Edward Cullen kissed me. He actually kissed someone as pathetic as me. Someone like Bella Swan. I felt so elated. But all that slowly came tumbling down when I realized that this would probably be the last time I would ever see him again. I looked down and murmured, "Goodbye, Edward."

"Good bye, Bella," he said as he brushed his lips softly against mine. He looked deep into my eyes, like a man who was looking at water for the last time. I stared back, memorizing all his features. i never wanted to forget him. Ever. Even if he moved on, I would still love him deep inside, no mater any circumstances.

I turned around and walked away, the warm tears sliding down my cheeks._Goodbye, Edward._

That night, I cried myself to sleep. But it wasn't like the times before. No. It was much worse. I felt the ache in my heart at the possibility that he might have loved me back.

* * *

I woke up the next morning looking as if I had a hangover. I groggily made my way towards the bathroom to brush my teeth. I would never see Edward anymore. I would never see him crooked smile which always made my heart skip a beat. Or his permanently messy bronze hair which felt as soft as silk as I ran my hands through them the other night. And most importantly, I would never see those green eyes which always seemed to pull me in deeper and deeper.

I let out a small whimper. Life was going back to its crummy self again. Happy endings are never really happy endings. They are always followed by something much worse - something that they forgot to mention in fairy tales.

The days passed in a blur. Life went on as it was before. Boring and predictable. I got up, got changed, performed and went back to bed. No one bothered to notice my lifeless self. When did they ever.

It was now two days away until my birthday. Until the day my parents were killed in that car crash. Which resulted in me ending up here. If only I hadn't been so selfish, none of this would have happened. Why was I so conceited? No wonder god sent me her to pay my dues. I down-right deserved it.

That night, I was in charge of waiting the tables again. I acquiesced to his demands, knowing I had no other options. It was then, while I was trying to get to the other end of the room to hand a man his beer that I overheard Jerry talking to some stranger.

"Hey, Mike," he said, wiping the inside of a glass, "The usual?" he asked.

"No. No alcohol for me tonight. I plan on having some _fun_." The blonde man answered.

Jerry's eyes widened and he smirked evilly. "Ah. We've got lots of girls. Take your pick!"

Just as he said that, I had to walk by to get to the man's table. It was too late to turn back now.

Mike's eyes followed me as I walked past. He quickly turned back to Jerry, excitedly. "I want her. The brunette,"

Jerry bent sideways to see who Mike was pointing to. I tried my best to hide my face with my hair but it was no use.

"Ah, I see you've spotted our young Bella. Still a virgin, she is. And because of that, she's going to cost a little extra,"

"I don't care. Name your price and you've got it. As long as I can tap that one tonight, Mike will go home a please boy," he said, laughing wickedly.

He handed Jerry the money, making Jerry grin widely.

"Wait until after closing time. Then you until tomorrow morning,"

The colour drained from my face. I quickly left to room to head back to my own and locked the door. I was shaking. No, this can't be happening. I was only seventeen. I was _not_ready for this. I was frightened. I truly was. I crawled into a corner, and held on to my knees, trying to calm myself down by taking deep, long breaths.

I accidentally hit the table beside me and I felt something fall. I looked down and there, printed on a small card, was Edward's name and phone number.

Then, there was a loud bang at the door.

"Hey, sweetie. Open up. It's time to have some fun!" a voice called. I recognized him as Mike. No! It wasn't even closing time yet. He came extra early. No, no, no!

Suddenly, I realized the card I was holding in my hand. I quickly picked up the phone and dialed the numbers.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called from the the other end of the receiver.

"Hello? Edward?" I whispered shakily.

"Bella is that you? Where are you? You sound frightened. Are you alright?" he said frantically.

"Edward, I need you to come. Please. There's this man and he's planning on raping me tonight. Please, Edward." I cried. The tears were now overspilling.

"What?! Stay wherever you are and lock the doors. Don't come out until I -"

Suddenly, the door burst open. I dropped the phone in surprise. There, in the doorway, stood the dark figure. Slowly advancing towards me.

"No!" I cried. But mercy isn't something that is normally blessed to someone like me.

* * *

**Uh-oh... Bella's in T-R-O-U-B-L-E. What's going to happen next? Oh no! Tell me how you think this story's going to end. I want to know what you guys think. Sorry for the mistakes, again. This is exactly why I need a beta. My grammar and spelling suck.**

**-Sabrina-**

**P.S Can anyone suggest good songs? I've run out. And if you guys know of any good twilight fan fics which are based in the 1900's, 1800's or anything before that, please send me the URL or give me the title. I really like those kind of fanfics. Anyways, I **will** update soon. Hopefully. I'm too afraid of making promises. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Whoa! 87 reviews for the last chapter. You guys rock! **

**-Random topic- I've been having this Eminem fetish this week. Yes, I do admire Eminem but I don't cuss like he does. Strange, isn't it? I love his songs but I don't **_**ever**_**say words like F-ck or B- tch. **

**Hope you like this chapter. I got it out extra early for you guys. I felt so guilty for leaving you at that cliffhanger. Okay, here it is! Chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: **Last night, I wished upon a shooting star to make Twilight mine. But it still isn't. Stupid star...

* * *

_Suddenly, the door burst open. I dropped the phone in surprise. There, in the doorway, stood the dark figure. Slowly advancing towards me._

_"No!" I cried. But mercy isn't something that is normally blessed to someone like me._

I pushed myself further back against the wall. My eyes searched the room for a way to escape him but there was none. My breathing quickened as he came closer. I knew at that moment, all hope was lost. He finally stood in front of me. I looked up at the blonde haired figure towering over me. He grinned wickedly as he looked at me with lust. I closed my eyes tight. "Please," I whispered between my sobs.

I heard him chuckle as he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up. He pushed me against the wall and pressed his body against mine. His hands roamed the side of my body as he started kissing my neck. I felt dirty. I tried my best to push him off but he was too strong. He ignored my violent sobs as he continued to touch me. I knew screaming wouldn't help because with the loud music pumping through the building, you could hardly even hear yourself think.

Getting frustrated with my hands constantly pushing him, he pinned them down with his hands and continued to kiss my neck. He then held both my hands with his one hand while he brought the other down to his belt to unbuckle it. He finally got his belt off and started to tug at his pants. I heard them drop on to the floor as he stepped out of them. I knew it was the end. If only I could have seen Edward one last time..

Suddenly, the door was pushed open with a bang. Mike turned around startled and released his tight grip off my hands. I could hardly see the figure because of all the tears in my eyes and not to mention the dim lighting in the room.

"Get off her, you son of a-" said a velvety voice accompanied by a the sound of a punch.

I quickly wiped the tears off my face with the back of my hands. I looked around the room and saw Edward standing over Mike, who was lying on the floor, unconscious, with blood trickling down his forehead.

"Edward," I said running in to his arms. His angry features was quickly masked by a look of concern. I sobbed into his chest as he gently stroked my hair while holding me close. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here now," he whispered, pressing his cheek on my hair. But somehow, I couldn't stop crying. I just felt so filthy.

"Come on," he said. He placed his coat over me and pulled me out the door, keeping one hand firmly around my waist as I hid my face in his chest. I could tell we were outside now because the music seemed to be fainter now.

I looked up and saw Edward taking out his car keys from his pocket. After hearing the beep, he opened the door to the passenger seat and ushered me inside. I sat down, leaning back against his soft, leather seats. I was still frightened but my sobs had calmed downed into sniffs.

Edward got in and drove to the 'decent' part of Seattle. He pulled up in front of a lavish looking hotel and gave his keys to the valet. If I wasn't so frightened right now, I would have argued but I didn't trust my voice enough to speak. He was at my door when I got out and placed his hand around my waist again as we walked into the hotel.

The receptionist was a young woman who was clearly liking what she saw. "Can I help you?" she said alluringly, batting her lashes at Edward. Completely ignoring my presence. Edward didn't notice her obvious flirting and asked for a room with a dead serious face. She pouted and typed something in the computer before handing Edward a room card.

"Call me if you need anything," she said with a wink. Edward turned away, completely ignoring her and focused on me. His face full with worry.

I tried my best to smile reassuringly but you could hardly call it a smile. As we got into the elevator, Edward pressed the number '6' as the doors closed. During the whole ride up, Edward rubbed circles on my back soothingly as he noticed that I was still shaking.

When we finally got to our room, Edward slotted the card in and pushed the door open when he saw the light flash green. I didn't bother examining the room. I couldn't really care less at the moment.

Edward sat me down on the bed as he looked the the wardrobe. He pulled out a long robe and turned to me.

"Come on. Let's get you changed," he said gently. "Can you put it on yourself?"

I shook my head. I couldn't stand being alone right now. I heard Edward sigh. He pulled me up and asked me to face the other way. He gently took off the top of my costume, leaving my upper part of my body naked. He held the robe up and asked me to slide my hands in. I did so obediently. I tied the strings tightly together and pulled off the bottom part of the costume.

"You done?" Edward asked. I made an 'Mhm' sound and turned around. He stood there, staring at me, unsure what to do. I walked to him and wrapped my hands around his torso.

"Just hold me. Please," I murmured. He nodded and brought me to the bed, gently lying me down. After adjusting the comforter, he took off his shoes and climbed in as well, wrapping on hand around me. I snuggled closer to him, inhaling his scent.

He gently stroked my hair and began humming an unfamiliar, sweet tune. I almost immediately fell asleep, content in Edward's arms.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling comfortably warm. I felt someone's arm around me and I immediately panicked. When I looked up and saw Edward's face, I relaxed. His eyes were closed and he looked so at peace. I scrutinized his face; his perfect angular cheekbones, his full lips, his straight nose. I traced everyone of his impeccable features. When I got to his lips, they turned into a smile and kissed my finger.

Slowly, his eyes open to meet mine. Through his half closed eyelids, I could see the vibrant green of his eyes gleaming at me. I smiled warmly at him. _What was it that I did for God to send me such a caring angel as him?_

"Good morning," he breathed. I smiled. "Good morning,"

"How you feeling?" he asked, concern coloured his tone.

I was touched that he truly did care for me. "Okay," I croaked, my voice still sore from all the sobbing last night.

I searched for his hand under the comforter. I found it and grabbed it, giving it a gently squeeze. He brought my hand up and gave it a gently kiss. That was when I saw the red marks on his knuckles.

"Oh my god, Edward. Are you alright?" I said, bringing his hand closer to me as I delicately caressed his scratches with my fingers.

"It's nothing. It doesn't hurt, really," he said.

I looked up to him and cupped one hand on his cheek, He closed his eyes as if he were savoring the moment.

"Edward," I gently stroked his cheek with my thumb. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Thank you," I said with as much sincerity as I could muster.

He smiled crookedly. We stared at each other in comfortable silence. In my head, I was contemplating with myself. I was not good enough for him. How could someone like him possibly feel the same way for me as I do for him. No, it wasn't possible. He was just helping me out as a friend. He was being nice, probably pitying me.

I heard Edward sigh and climb out of bed. I didn't notice that he only wore his shirt and boxers to sleep.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get you some clothes to wear while you shower later," he said as he grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. A few minutes later, I heard him turn on the shower. I got up and walked towards the balcony. I leaned against the railing and fully took in the sight in front of me. I hadn't seen the city in a long time. A lot has changed since those five years ago.

A light breeze blew, making my hair fly all over - but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and embraced the feeling of freedom.

I felt tears rolling down. No, these weren't tears of sorrow. Instead, they were tears of joy. I felt two arms encircle me from behind.

"Hey," he whispered into my ear, "I'll be right back. Don't open the door for anyone other than myself, okay?" I nodded.

He gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek and walked back into the room. I heard the door close. I stood there for a while longer before getting a towel and entering the bathroom. I switched on the hot water - it felt extremely good. All my muscles which had earlier been convoluted, was now starting to relax.

I scrubbed some shampoo on my hair and washed my body with soap before finally rinsing it all off. I felt like I was washing all the dirt from that grimy Mike guy's hands. I felt refreshed and rejuvenated.

I got out and dried myself thoroughly with the soft, fluffy hotel towel and tied the robe back on. I got out and sat on the bed. Edward still wasn't back yet so I decided to examine the room. It was extravagant. I don't know how I didn't realise that immediately when I entered the room last night. I shuddered at the thought of how much the room cost. I would have to find someway to pay Edward back.

Once I leave that horrid place, I'll start a new life. One with a job, friends and most importantly, freedom. I heard the something click followed by the sound of the door opening.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called out.

"In here," I replied, casually sitting on the bed.

He came in with a bag from a shop of some sort. I noticed that he too had gotten himself a whole new outfit.

I raised an eyebrow. "Nice,"

He chuckled. "Thanks. These are yours. Go get changed and then we'll go down for breakfast. I didn't really know what to get you so I had to tell the person at the desk that it was for a girlfriend of mine," He scratched his head nervously.

I giggled and nodded. I took the bag which he handed me and headed to the bathroom. I gasped when I saw the clothes he bought me. It was a blue spaghetti-strapped dress which was lined with white at the top of it and a white ribbon in the middle. He even bought a white hat to go with it. **(A/N: Outfit is in my profile)**

I put it on and was shocked when I looked in the mirror. The dress showed some cleavage but it flowed down nicely. I took out the shoes he bought and groaned when I realised he had bought me heels. The whole of Seattle will be in grave danger if I wear these out in the open. Nonetheless, I put them on, not wanting to wear the shoes that I wore yesterday. The one from that dreaded shop.

When I got out, I heard a sharp intake of breath. Edward stared at me wide eyed. I suddenly became very self-consious.

"What? What's wrong? I look bad don't I? I should take this off. I probably look like - " but he cut me off.

"No, you look fine. You look," he paused and looked me in the eye, "beautiful."

I blushed. "Thanks," then I remembered how angry I was before. I glared at me. He was immediately perplexed. "Edward Cullen. How much exactly did you spend on these clothes?"

"Not telling you," he said in a playful tone. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine! But I _will_ find someway to pay you back for all this."

"What ever you say, Bella," he chuckled. "Come on. Let's go get some food."

He took my hand and pulled me out the door. I felt surprisingly safe whenever he was near me. Like nothing in the world could ever hurt me when he was around.

As we left the hotel, we walked a while, making small talk until we finally reached a small hot dog stall in the park.

I raised my eyebrow. "Hot dogs for breakfast?"

He looked at his watch. "Well, it's nearly twelve. I doubt any shops are still serving breakfast,"

I rolled my eyes.

"Two please," Edward said to the man, sticking up two fingers to accompany his demands.

"Okey-Dokey," said the man. He had grey hair and a long mustache which curled at the ends. But he seemed very friendly. He handed us both our hot dogs and muttered a friendly 'Enjoy'.

Edward and I then went to get coffee and sat down on a bench. We joked about little things which took us a longer time to finish our food. I noticed Edward got some sauce on his cheek so I grabbed a tissue to wipe it off.

"You've got some sauce on your face. Hold still," He stopped moving and watched me as I concentrated hard on wiping the sauce of his face. When it was finally gone, I exclaimed, "Done!' with a triumphant smile.

I looked at him. He was staring at me warmly. I blushed and looked away.

"The colour blue suits you," he complimented.

"Thanks," I turned even redder.

"Bella," he said. I turned to face him again. "I-I need to tell you something,"

He looked at me nervously. As if he were contemplating with himself whether or not to tell me the 'something'. I looked at him calmly, waiting for him to continue.

"Bella, I've only known you for no more than two weeks but feel like I've known you for longer. When I'm with you, everything feels so right and my life is suddenly bright again. You light up my life Bella. You are the most important person to me right now. I l-love you, Bella," he stammered. He looked at me through his long lashes. I realised I had been holding my breath the whole time so I released it.

"Edward," I whispered. "I- I don't think I can,"

His expression when he heard my words was heartbreaking. My heart ached because I knew it was I who was causing him pain. And _would_ cause him pain if I were to admit my true feelings.

* * *

**That's it! Oh, no! What's Bella going to do? Is she going to leave Edward? Your going to have to wait until the next chapter ;)**

**I bet you guys are wondering how Edward got there so fast. Now worries. The next chapter is in his point of view. Oh, and alot of you suggested i read 'love in affliction'. Yes, I have read it before and it is awesome.**

**I've set up a poll on my profile so go there and vote! Leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I'm still beta-less so tell me if there are any mistakes that I have made so that I can correct them.**

**-Sabrina-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know you guys are angry at me leaving you at such a bad cliffhanger. Sorry. But good news, this story finally has a beta! This is the first chapter she's beta-ing and has done an amazing job. Give it up for Greekchic. She rocks my sock! (My rainbow coloured ones, especially)  
**

**This is my longest chapter yet. So, here it is! Chapter 14 in****Edward's Point of View**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight. Yet.

* * *

"Good bye, Bella," I said hugging her tightly, just like I always did. Only maybe to her, it may seem like a friendly gesture - to me it was something more. It was something that I _needed_. 

The past week, I learned more about her than I probably know about myself. I could confide my inner most feelings to her. And what compels me the most is her reaction to everything. It is so different from everyone else's. When she's around, my world is full of colour and everything in comparison to her is dull and bland.

It was not only her beauty that drew me in deeper, but her personality. I've never met a person as amazing as her.

She probably only thought of me as a friend though. I was not good enough for her. She deserved some one much better.

But the thought of her being with another man hurt me more than it should. It was then I decided that though I would never be good enough for her, I never wanted to let her go. I hugged her tighter, inhaling her sweet scent and savoring the feel of her warm skin against mine.

"Bye, Edward," I heard her sigh.

I let her go and scrutinized her face as I told her that I wouldn't be able to visit in a few days. Unfortunately, Alice came down with the flu and everyone has to leave town, which left me. Jasper offered to stay and was willing to skip a meeting which was in Arizona but I assured him I would be able to take care of Alice.

She smiled. "Of course. Tell her that I hope she feels better soon. Do take care. I don't want you catching it too."

My heart soared when I heard her say those words. She truly did care for me. I nodded and turned around, grabbing my things to leave.

"Oh, and Edward?" her sweet voice called from behind me.

I turned around and as she flung herself on me. I chuckled. She stood on her toes to give me a kiss on the cheek, but because of my height, it landed on the side of my jaw. My skin tingled when her lips came in contact with them.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" she said, looking up at me from her long lashes.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm and gave a faint nod. I ruffled her hair a little and left the room. I sighed when I closed the door. I wouldn't be able to see her until a few days.

I unwillingly made my way to my car and started the engine. The whole ride back, my mind wandered to Bella. How I loved to see her smile; hear her laughter.

I got home and shouted, "Alice, I'm home!" as I locked the front door. All the lights in the house had been turned off but there was a faint glow coming from the living room.

"In here," her voice croaked. Her usually squeaky, bubbly voice was now rough and hoarse. I walked towards the living room and I switched on the lights. I found my sister spread out on the couch with a box of tissues by her side and a pile of already used tissues. _Gross..._

Alice was wearing a pink sweater and long sweatpants. Her pitch black hair was jutting out in all directions and she looked exhausted.

"Hey Edward," she said, giving a drowsy smile. She blew her nose into a tissue and threw it into the large pile.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked putting my hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. She was bathed in cold sweat.

"I'll go make you some hot soup," I offered. She nodded weakly in approval. I headed towards the kitchen and searched the cupboards for a can of soup. After reading the instructions, I poured the thick goo inside the can into a large pot and added some water to let it simmer.

I stood there, absent-mindedly stirring the soup. My thoughts kept racing back to Bella. Her perfectly shaped lips, her soft ivory skin, her -

My thought were interrupted by Alice's voice. "Edward, if you don't turn off that stove soon, the soup's going to burn and I'm going to end up with food poisoning instead of recovering and Jasper's going to kill you."

I quickly turned off the stove and apologized. As I was pouring some soup into a bowl, Alice, who sat on the counter turned towards me and seemed to be staring perplexedly at something.

"Your really falling hard for her, Edward," she said.

"No. It's just a crush. It'll pass"

"Oh, really? You were standing there, stirring soup with a smile on your face. You didn't even notice the slight burning smell and I did! I was in the other room, mind you. And not to mention the fact that you hardly _ever_smile. And I just caught you smiling at nothing in particular. Explain that!" she argued.

"You really think so, Alice?" I questioned, unsure myself.

"You're in love with her, Edward. There's no doubt about it. Everyone's noticed. _Even_ Emmett," she said. "Emmett," she repeated with slight emphasis.

Is it true? Do I really love Bella? I thought hard. I always wanted to see her happy and was willing to give up anything just to see her smile. Yes, I did love Bella. I felt a smile creeping up to my lips.

"I-I love Bella," I murmured to myself.

"Yes, you do,"

I laughed nervously, still trying to absorb everything in. But then, a thought hit me. What if she doesn't love me back? What then? I quickly pushed those thoughts aside and handed Alice her soup. She quietly ate it, allowing me sometime to think.

"Alice, do you mind if I go out for a bit? I need to clear my head," I asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to take a nap, so I won't be much fun to hang around with anyway,"

"Thank you," I grabbed my car keys and left the house. I drove to the trail. After walking for god knows how long, I finally reached the meadow. I laid down on the soft grass and looked up at the stars. I couldn't help but wonder if Bella was doing the same thing right now.

I thought about Bella, the woman who I now realised that I loved. But what would happen when the contract was finally signed? I wouldn't be able to see her ever again. Then again, she said that she would leave when she was eighteen. Maybe I could offer for her to stay at our house in the meantime. But what if she didn't want that? What if she already had a house to stay at?

All thoughts of Bella circled my head. After a while, I decided to go back. It was getting really late and Alice might need my help.

When I got back, all the lights in the house were off because Alice had fallen asleep on the couch. I laid the blanket over her so that she wouldn't get cold. When I went up to my room, I took a quick shower and wore only boxers to sleep. I put on my Debussy album and soon fell asleep, my dreams entirely about Bella.

The next few days passed and Alice got better. I was excited at the thought of seeing Bella again. While Alice was in bed, I told her all about Bella - how beautiful she was, how different she was from other people and how benevolent she was.

That night, I got ready to see Bella again.

As I was leaving the house, I heard Alice call from the living room, "Edward, you better make your feelings known to her before she thinks otherwise!"

I quickly made my way to the car and before I knew it, I was speeding towards Seattle. The place was packed when I got there. I took a seat at the same table I always sat at. Strippers came out one by one but I didn't spot Bella the whole evening. I did my work, but kept getting distracted by my worried thoughts. What if she was hurt?

Then, people slowly began to leave and soon, I was the only person in the room. I continued doing my work, seeing as I was in the 'flow'. I readjusted my reading glasses while counting the sum of a few renovation costs.

Then, I heard a small sigh and looked up to see Bella, leaning against the wall, staring at me.

"How long have you been there?" I frowned. I could have been spending more time with Bella instead of doing all this work.

"Not long," she shrugged and walked towards me. I noticed her slow movements as she came to sit beside me.

"Why didn't I see you up there today?" I admit that it was a little too straight forward but curiosity got the better of me.

I suddenly realised what I _seemed_ to be implying and my eyes widened. I quickly shook my head and waved my hands furiously in front of me. "No, no! I don't mean it in that way. I mean, uhh. Never mind," I flushed tomato red as she giggled.

"I was just a little sick. I'm fine now, though," she said. I noticed her hesitance. I could tell she was lying but I knew that she was sick or hurt.

"Are you sure? Did you take any medicine? Did you get enough rest?" I was worried, I have to admit. What if had caught a dangerous flu or a deadly disease? I placed the back of my hand on her forehead to check her temperature just in case. She felt fine. Maybe I was just over reacting.

She suddenly relaxed from her earlier tense position but I caught her wince slightly. I frowned even more. She was clearly not alright.

"Really, I'm fine. As fit as a fiddle," she assured. She was smiling so widely just to convince me. She looked so cute that I burst out laughing. She glared at me. "Do you think my smile is funny?" she said, placing both hands on her hips.

It was amazing how she could look so beautiful even when she was furious.

"On the contrary. I think it's quite cute," I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and looked at the papers on the table.

"I'll be signing the deal tonight," I murmured. I had to tell her. I had put it off long enough. She looked at me, but I couldn't bear to see her expression. I looked down but felt her hand tip my head upwards. She looked at me, as if trying to figure out how I was feeling. Her face displayed the same emotion mine had; sadness.

"Oh," she replied. She looked so upset and I could see her eyes start to tear up.

I hugged her, not knowing what to say to make her feel better. I placed my chin on the top of her head and gently traced circles on her back with my thumb. We stood like that for a while before I spotted the watch on the wall and found that it was nearly midnight.

I slowly pulled away. "Bella, it's getting late,"

She nodded and slowly stood up. We stared at each other for a moment. Her lovely brown, doe-like eyes stared at me. I felt my breath get caught in my throat at how beautiful she was.

"Bella," I breathed. Our bodies were so close now. We slowly leaned forwards towards each other and I tilted my head slightly and gently pressed my lips against hers. I felt huge jolts of electricity coursing through my body. Her lips were soft as they moved against mine. I poured all my feelings for her into that kiss, hoping the message would come across. She slid her fingers through my hair, bringing me closer to her. I slid my hands around her petite waist, pulling her body closer to mine. The feel of her chest against mine brought out such a warm feeling and I continued to kiss her warm, soft lips.

We were interrupted by a loud knock on the door, making Bella jump. I was gasping for breath and so was she. I quickly ran my hands through my hair, trying to make it look less messy than it already was.

"I'll be out in a few!" she shouted. Wow, she kissed me. I could still feel my lips tingling from the kiss.

"Goodbye, Edward," she said sadly.

"Good bye, Bella," I said, slowly brushing my lips against hers. I looked at her, not knowing when I was going to be able to see her again. I studied her face, not ever wanting to forget it. Then, she turned around and left the room._ Goodbye, Bella._

That night, after finally signing the deal with Jerry, I stayed up in bed, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. Because of that, I only managed to get about two hours of sleep that night.

I got up the next morning and moped around the house the whole day. Alice and Esme tried cheering me up but that wouldn't work. Rosalie was shouting at me for not stealing her away from the place. There are no secrets in this house.

It was two days until Bella's birthday. I never forgot the date when she told me the first time we met. That night, I went to Seattle to cash in some cheques at the bank.

Suddenly, I got a call from an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" I greeted to the stranger on the other end of the receiver.

"Hello? Edward?" asked a very frightened sounding Bella.

"Bella is that you? Where are you? You sound frightened. Are you alright?" I was very worried now. What was wrong? Was Bella hurt? God, please don't let Bella be hurt!

"Edward, I need you to come. Please. There's this man and he's planning on raping me tonight. Please, Edward." I could hear her sobbing on the other end of the phone. Rape?! No pervert is going to lay a finger on Bella if I have anything to say about it!

"What?! Stay wherever you are and lock the doors. Don't come out until I -" I was cut off by the sound of a door being slammed open.

"No!" I heard my angel cry. I quickly hung up and ran to my car. I could hear the bankers voice frantically calling me to collect my money but I didn't care. All I could think about was saving Bella.

I revved up the engine of my car which was already going at 100 mph. When I finally got there all I could was, 'Please don't let me be late, please don't let me be late'

I pushed through the large crowd, ignoring the blaring music. I searched through all the rooms in the building when I finally heard some one sobbing from the room at the end of the corridor. I ran there and slammed the door open.

Bella was pinned against the wall by a blond man who had just unzipped his pants and was kissing Bella's neck. He whirled around when he heard the loud noise.

I couldn't control my anger anymore. "Get off her, you son of a-" and I gave him two hard punches on the jaw and face, the second being harder that the first. The blonde man fell on the floor and was now unconscious.

I stood above him, my nostrils flaring as I thought of another way of hurting the scumbag. But my violent thoughts were interrupted by Bella's voice. "Edward," she cried, running into my arms. I quickly put my arms around her and let her cry into my chest as I gently stroked her hair.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here now," I whispered, trying my best to calm her down.

"Come on," I placed my coat on her and led her out the door, keeping one hand firmly around her waist, not wanting to let her out of my sight. I glared at all the men who were giving her dirty looks as we passed them. I ushered her into the passenger seat of my car and climbed into the driver's seat. I quickly drove to the nearest, decent hotel and handed my keys to the valet.

I headed towards the reception and asked for a room. Once that was done, I quickly turned my focus back to Bella. She seemed to still be frightened and I pulled her closer to me.

When the receptionist finally gave us our room card, I slowly pulled Bella towards the elevator and pressed the number '6'. I rubbed circles on her back soothingly when I noticed that she was still shaking.

When we got to our room, I slotted the card, opened the door and pulled Bella to the bed. I searched through the wardrobe and took out the long, white robe that the hotel provided.

"Come on. Let's get you changed," I said gently. "Can you put it on yourself?" It was quite obvious that wouldn't feel very comfortable sleeping in that 'costume'.

She shook her head silently and I knew she was still traumatized. I sighed. How am I going to do this? I pulled her up and asked her to face the other way. I gently slid off the top of her costume. Her back was not completely exposed but I had to stop myself from reaching out to feel her soft, ivory skin. I held the robe up and asked her to slide her hands in and she did. She then tied the strings herself and took off the bottom half of her costume.

"You done?" I asked. She replied with an 'Mhm' and turned around. I didn't know what to do. There she was, standing in front of me in nothing by a robe. I had to push all these thoughts aside. She then walked to me and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist.

"Just hold me, please," she murmured. I nodded. I would be more than happy to. I pulled her to the bed and laid her down. I adjusted the comforter and pulled off my pants because I couldn't sleep with my them on. I was about to take of my shirt when I remembered that I would be sleeping with Bella. She wouldn't be able to handle that right now.

I slid into bed with her and wrapped one arm around her waist as she snuggled into my chest. I gently stroked her hair and began humming the tune of the song which I wrote for her. Her lullaby.

She soon fell asleep but I stayed awake a bit longer, just staring at her beautiful face. How could someone hurt an angel like her? It should be illegal. I stared at her a bit more before finally falling asleep.

I was awaken by the warm feeling of her fingers tracing my face. As she traced my lips, I couldn't help but smile. I gave her finger a small kiss and slowly opened my eyes. She smiled warmly at me and my heart almost melted. She was too beautiful for her own good.

"Good morning," I whispered. She smiled. "Good morning,"

"How you feeling?" I asked, making sure that the vile pig from last night hadn't caused her any injuries.

"Okay," she croaked. I felt her hand wandering under the comforter and finally grabbing mine, squeezing it a little. I brought her hand up to my lips and gently gave it a kiss. I then heard her gasp.

"Oh my god, Edward. Are you alright?" she asked bringing my hand closer to her as she delicately caressed the scratches on it with her fingers.

"It's nothing. It doesn't hurt really," I admitted.

She looked at me and cupped one hand on my cheek, I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth that was spreading through me from her touch.

"Edward," she said as she gently stroked my cheek with her thumb. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

I smiled as we stared at each other in comfortable silence. How did I get so lucky and stumble upon such a exquisite woman? I mused.

Finally, I sighed and climbed out of bed. "I'm going to go take a shower and get you some clothes to wear while you shower later," I said. I grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

I took my time in the shower, relaxing myself until I finally decided that I had been in there long enough. I wore the clothes I wore yesterday and got out the bathroom. I found Bella standing outside on the balcony. Her eyes were closed and her hair was gently flying with the wind. She took my breath away.

I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind her. "Hey," I whispered into her ear. "I'll be right back. Don't open the door for anyone other than myself, okay?" She nodded.

I left the room and walked to a shop near the hotel. I picked out some clothes for myself and changed into them, paying for it as I left.

I then walked to another shop. I browsed through the shop but had no idea what to get for Bella. I headed over to the counter where a woman probably in her mid fifties was reading a romance novel.

I cleared my throat. She looked up at me and smiled. "Excuse me, my... girlfriend and I were on our way to Forks to visit my family but it was getting late so we decided to stay at a hotel for the night. We didn't bring any clothes, you see. And I was hoping to surprise her. Could you help me chose something nice for her to wear?"

She looked at me with believing eyes and smiled. "Sure."

She asked me what colour I would prefer andI thought hard. She looked exceptionally beautiful in blue so I suggested it. The woman nodded and picked out a blue dress, a white hat and a pair of heels to go with it. I paid for the clothes and made my way back to the hotel.

When I returned, Bella was sitting on the bed, staring pensively at the floor.

"Bella?" I called. She looked up and smiled. She looked at me and raised and eyebrow. "Nice," she said motioning towards my new clothes. I chuckled.

"Thanks. These are yours. Go get changed and then we'll go down for breakfast. I didn't really know what to get you so I had to tell the person at the desk that it was for a girlfriend of mine," I laughed nervously and scratched my head.

She giggled and took the bag. When I heard the bathroom door close, I walked out to the balcony and looked around. There was a park nearby that we could go to get some food. When I heard the bathroom door unlock, I went back into the room.

She came out looking stunning in the dress which made her glow.

She suddenly became very nervous as she noticed my probing stare. "What? What's wrong? I look bad don't I? I should take this off. I probably look like - "

I quickly cut her off. "No, you look fine. You look beautiful," I assured her, looking into her hazel eyes.

She blushed and muttered a thanks. Then, she glared at me. Okay, that was unexpected.

"Edward Cullen. How much exactly did you spend on these clothes?" she asked in a demanding tone. I knew she wasn't one for people spending money on her.

"Not telling you," I teased. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Fine! But I will find someway to pay you back for all this."

"What ever you say, Bella," I chuckled. "Come on. Let's go get some food."

I took her hand and pulled her out the door.

As we left the hotel, we walked a while, making small talk until we finally reached a small hot dog stand in the park. I glared at all the men who were ogling her on the way but I couldn't blame them though. She was just too irresistible.

She raised her eyebrow. "Hot dogs for breakfast?"

I looked at my watch. "Well, it's nearly twelve. I doubt any shops are still serving breakfast,"

She rolled her eyes.

"Two please," I said said to the man, sticking up two fingers.

"Okey-dokey," said the man. He handed us both our hot dogs and muttered a friendly 'Enjoy'.

We then went to get coffee and sat down on a bench and We joked about little things which took us a longer time to finish our food. Bella then picked up a piece of tissue.

"You've got some sauce on your face. Hold still," I stopped moving completely and watched her as she concentrated hard on wiping the sauce of my face. She was so adorable. When it was finally gone, she exclaimed, "Done!' with a triumphant smile. She was simply a magnificent creature.

She blushed when she noticed me staring and looked away.

"The colour blue suits you," I complimented.

"Thanks," she turned even redder.

"Bella," I said. She turned to face him again. "I-I need to tell you something,"

My breathing was unsteady. I was contemplating whether or not to tell her. I decided that I would. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Bella, I've only known you for no more than two weeks but feel like I've known you for longer. When I'm with you, everything feels so right and my life is suddenly bright again. You light up my life Bella. You are the most important person to me right now. I l-love you, Bella," I was stammering when I got to the end. I stared at her, waiting to see her reaction. She breathed out. My hands were sweating from the anxiety.

"Edward," she whispered. "I- I don't think I can,"

With those few words, my world came crashing down. I looked down, ashamed. For the first time in my life, I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes that were threatening to spill.

"Oh," I whispered. "I understand,"

"No, Edward. Let me finish," she said, taking my face in her small hands, making me look at her.

She then inhaled deeply before continuing.

* * *

**Yay! I've finished. Thank you,Greekchic for getting rid of all those pesky grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. You rock!**

**Now, don't you guys feel a teeny bit better after reading the extra ending in Edward's point of view?**

**Review and tell me what you think. Don't forget to **vote** on the poll on my user page. Review and I _might_ post up the next chapter really fast, just like this one. -hint- hint-  
**

**-Sabrina-**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry this chapter took longer to post up than the rest. I've signed up for this life-saving course with my friends and it is **_**so**_** dang tiring! **

**Please don't hunt me down if this chapter doesn't meet your expectations...**

** Okay, here it is. Chapter 15!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

* * *

_"Edward," I whispered. "I- I don't think I can,"_

_His expression when he heard my words was heartbreaking. My heart ached because I knew it was I who was causing him pain. And would cause him pain if I were to admit my true feelings._

_"Oh," he whispered sadly. "I understand,"_

_"No, Edward. Let me finish," I said, taking his face in my hands._

_I breathed in deeply before continuing._

"It's not that I_ don't_love you, Edward. I'd be lying if I said I didn't. It's just that, I can't. I just can't," I said shaking my head. "Every single person I have ever loved, they died and it's all because of me. I care for you too much to let that happen to you," I confessed, a tear slipping down my cheek.

"Bella," he whispered, still trying to process my words.

"Please, don't cry," I said wiping away the tears that escaped his eyes with my thumb.

"Bella, I promise you. Nothing will happen to me. They didn't die because of you. It was just fated to happen. You had nothing to do with it," he said as he took both my hands in his and looked at me pleadingly. "Please, Bella. I love you. I love you so much and I promise you that I won't leave you. Please, Bella." his voice was cracking at the end of it.

Was I ready for this? Could I allow myself to admit my true feelings for him? A part of me was shouting at me for being so selfish while another part o f me told me to follow my heart. I looked at him--the man I loved--while he patiently waited for me to answer . A few more tears slipped from his eyes and were now sliding down his cheek.

"I can't bear to see you get hurt. Or worse," I winced at the thought.

"I won't," he assured.

I finally decided. I sighed and looked up at him. "If you promise, then," I paused, searching for any doubts in my decision but there were none. "I love you too," I looked up at him and smiled warmly at him.

"Really?" his eyes brightened.

"Really," I said laughing as tears of joy trickled down my cheeks.

Edward pulled me onto his lap and hugged me tight. "Bella, you don't know how long I have waited for you to say those words."

I laid my hands on his chest, welcoming the warmth that was spreading through me now.

I looked up at him to find him already staring at me. He brought his hand up to cup my cheek, "Bella, may I kiss you?" he asked.

I no dded and pressed my lips against his. His lips moved softly against mine and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. His fingers threaded their way into my hair while his other hand pulled my waist closer to him. There was barely any space between us left while my hands moved up and down his chiseled chest.

Soon, we broke away and both of us were grinning madly.

"Let's take a walk," I said, pulling him up with me. We held hands as we walked through the park and I kept stealing sideward glances at Edward who seemed to be watching me the whole time.

Finally, when we reached a greensward meadow in the middle of the park, Edward stopped and turned me around. He leaned closer to kiss me, but just as our lips were only a few centimeters apart, I took off running, giggling madly the whole way. I kicked off my heels, knowing I would trip if I ran with them on. Edward stood there, stunned for a moment before taking off after me.

Then, just as he was right behi nd me, I tripped. Edward, who was close by, fell on top of me. His body was pressed against mine and his sweet, hot breath was fanning my face.

"A vixen like you should be punished," he teased.

"Oh, really? And what punishment would that be?" I challenged.

"This," he said, pressing his lips to mine. This kiss was more passionate than the last. His lips moved against mine roughly as his tongue grazed my bottom lip, seeking for entrance which I granted him. Our tongues collided against each other as if they were dancing.

"Edward," I managed to gasp in between the kisses.

"Mmm?"

"We should stop," I said as I continued to kiss him.

"Yeah, mhm," he replied, making no move to stop. We stayed like that a while longer until I finally pushed him off me. I got up and straightened the ruffles on my dress and fixed my hat. I walked towards where I had kicked off my shoes. I strapped them on and walked towards Edward.

He looked at me. "Wo uld you like to meet my family?"

I smiled at him. "Sure,"

We walked back to the hotel with Edward's hand securely around my waist as I stared at him the whole way there. I sat on one of the couches in the lobby while Edward went to check us out of the hotel. He then led me towards his silver Volvo. The whole ride there, Edward was singing along to all the old songs on the radio while I laughed and danced in my seat.

Edward finally pulled up to a large house. I gasped. "Wow, is this where you guys live?"

"Yup. It's not much, but it's home," he said, locking his car.

Not much?! I thought.

"Come on. Everyone should be home today," he said, holding my hand as he led me towards the extravagant looking house. He unlocked the front door and shouted, "I'm home,"

I stood behind him as everyone crowded around the front door. Everyone was extraordinarily beautiful, just like Edward and because of that I felt so out of place. There was a big, muscular man standing beside a breathtakingly gorgeous blond woman. Then, beside them stood a tall, blond man with a small, pixie-like girl. And in front stood a couple who seemed older than everyone else. The woman had caramel coloured hair while the man had blonde hair and wore glasses.

"Edward, where were you? You didn't call last night. I was so worried!" the woman with caramel hair shouted.

"Worried is an under statement," said the muscular one, "She was in hysterics."

The woman glared at the muscular man.

"Uhh, sorry about that." he said, laughing nervously, "I'd like you all to meet my girlfriend, Bella."

As he said this, I slowly walked out from behind him.

"Hi," I said nervously.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw me, except for the caramel haired woman.

"She's very pretty Edward. I'm so happy for you," she said, giving Edward a kiss on the cheek,

"Thank you, Esme," he replied, turning to look at me l ovingly. I completely melted into his gaze.

Suddenly, the pixie-like girl bounced up and down and squealed. "Yay, I have a new person to dress up!"

I could feel the colour drain from my face as she said this and everyone in the room burst out in laughter.

"That's Alice, the shopping deviant I told you about," I gulped, remembering the horrific tales he told me about her and her shopping sprees. "The blonde beside her is Jasper, her boyfriend." The one named Jasper gave Alice a sweet peck on the cheek.

"That's Rosalie, Emmett's boyfriend," he said, motioning towards the blonde and the muscular man.

"Hey," Rosalie waved.

Emmett ran towards me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Can't...breathe!" I gasped.

He let go of me and grinned as Edward shot daggers at him.

"And this," he said pointing to the couple who seemed to be the oldest in the room, "is Carlisle and Esme,"

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Carlisle said as he shook my hand.

"You too," I replied happily.

Esme approached me and gave me a hug. "Edward's very lucky to have you,"

"No," I disagreed softly, "I'm the lucky one here,"

Esme let go and gave me a gentle push towards Edward. "Edward, be a gentleman and show Bella around the house,"

"Gladly," he said with a grin, grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs. He showed me all the rooms in their house, and let me tell you, there were a lot. We finally stopped at his room. His room had a lots of CD's and a large stereo system. I sat on his bed and examined the room some more.

Finally, I turned to him. "Tell me more about your family. They seem really nice,"

"Well, both Carlisle and Esme are twenty-nine. He's a business man while Esme stays at home at watches over all of us. Rosalie and Emmett are married. She's nineteen and he's a year older. Emmett works at a local gym nearby and Rosalie is a model."

I knew it, I mused.

Suddenly, Alice came into the room. "Hey, Edward, Bella."

"Hey. Just telling Bella about the family,"

She mouthed an 'O' and sat down beside me.

"Jasper is a psychiatrist. He was an early grad at his university because he's really good at what he does. He is engaged to Alice who, on the other hand, is a fashion designer but she has this uncanny ability to never be wrong. Except once during my fourteenth birthday," he said, puffing out his chest proudly.

"That's only cause it was his birthday. I was going easy on him," Alice whispered into my ear and I giggled. Edward, who was still puffing out his chest proudly, frowned as realisation dawned on him. He pouted.

Wow, their lives are so fun. So light-hearted. What I would give to have a family of my own. All I have is Jerry. I gasped. Edward and Alice turned to me with identical looks of concern etched onto their faces.

I turned to Edward. "Please don 't take me back to Jerry's. Please," I begged, knowing that he probably found out about me escaping the shop a day earlier than my birthday. He would definitely punish me cruelly for unpleasing one of his customers. I clutched the bed sheet as I went through all the punishments that he could do to me.

Edward pulled me on my lap and stroked my hair. "I am _never_ taking you back there. Besides, you're turning eighteen tomorrow, aren't you? You just have to stay here until then," he said comfortingly.

"What? It's your birthday tomorrow? Well, let's all go out and celebrate tonight then! I'll go tell the others," she exclaimed. Before I could argue, she was already out the door and was already shouting the news to everyone in the house and probably the whole neighborhood, by the sounds of it.

Alice then popped her head into the room and demanded that I take a shower immediately so that she could dress me up. I sank further into Edward's lap, gulped as she stared at me menacingly.

"I think you better do what she wants, love. Alice can be _very_vicious when she wants to be," Edward whispered into my ear. I sighed defeatedly and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. I took my own sweet time in the tub - soaking up the warm water which soothed my body.

"Bella, hurry up! Me and Rosalie have been waiting forever out here," she said as she banged on the door. I groaned and unwillingly got out of the tub and dried myself with a towel which was neatly folded on the rack.

I wrapped myself in the towel and slowly unlocked the door, afraid of what monster was lurking on the other side of it. The monster was short and pixie-like - and she was holding a bag of make-up in her hand. I stood there frozen, staring at the make-up bag in fear.

"Edward warned us about this. Sit down while I do your make-up. Rose will find you a pretty dress for you to wear tonight,"

After god know how long, Alice had finally finished applyin g some light make-up to my face. They said that they liked the way my hair looked like already so they moved on to my dress. They handed me a dress and shoved me into the dressing room to change.

I gasped when I saw the dress. It was a sliver, glittery halter dress which ended at about mid thigh and it seemed to hug my curves perfectly. It also exposed most of my back. I was relieved that Rosalie and Alice made no plans of tying my hair up. I put it on cautiously, not wanting to tear or damage the dazzling piece of fabric. By the time I came out of the bathroom, Alice and Rosalie were all dressed and made up. It took me three times longer than them to get ready. Probably because I was fidgeting so much.

My eyes widened when I saw what Alice and Rosalie were wearing. Alice was wearing a black, sleeveless dress which hugged her curves nicely. It had a red ribbon tied around her waist. Rosalie, on the other hand, was wearing a shimmery gold dress which flowed down to her shoes. They looked so pretty and I felt hideous just by standing in the same room as them.

They gasped when they saw me and I blushed. "Wow, Bella. You look beautiful," Rosalie complimented sincerely.

"It fits just nicely," Alice squealed as she ran towards me, checking to make sure that everything fitted nicely. "Here, put these on," she said, handing me a pair of heels.

I obediently put them on and followed the girls down the stairs. The girls went down first, locking lips with their men. I was the last to appear. As I descended the stairs, I saw Edward turn to look at me. His eyes widened and his lips parted and I felt the blush creeping up to my face again. I must look really weird. I mean a girl as unattractive like me wearing a dress like this must look like a pathetic attempt to make myself look prettier.

By the time I was standing in front of him, I felt completely self-conscious. "I know, you don't have to say it. I look horrible,"

"Wh at?" he said, baffled. "Horrible? Bella, how you look is the complete opposite of horrible." He held my hand and gave it a squeeze in assurance.

"Yeah, what are you talking about Bella. You look gorgeous," Rosalie added.

"Fabulous," Alice piped in.

Emmett and Jasper nodded in agreement with their wives, of wife-to-be in Jasper's case.

Esme approached me with a loving smile on her face and embraced me. "You look beautiful, my dear,"

"Thanks," By now, I was beet red and I probably looked like a tomato.

"Come on! Let's go," Alice squealed. Edward held my hand again as we walked to the car. We rode in the same car as Alice and Jasper while Rosalie and Emmett rode with Carlisle and Esme. The whole way there, we joked around. Alice was so easy to get along with.

"We're here!" Alice jumped in her seat when we pulled up in front of an extravagant restaurant.

My eyes widened when my thoughts went to how much a dinner here would cost. "Edward, this is too much. I'm not worth -"

But he cut me off. "Don't you dare say it, Isabella Swan. You are worth it and so much more. I'm the one who isn't worth your love," His green eyes pierced through mine.

"I think you've got it the other way around," I scoffed.

"As if," he said. I was about to argue but he covered my lips with his before I could. Again, I felt the fiery sensation which started off from my lips and quickly spread to the rest of my body. Instinctually, my hands rose and tangled themselves into his hair as he tightened his grip around my waist. He was the first to break away with a smile on his face.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Your lips were tempting me too much," He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and pulled me out of the car. We walked into the building, Edward's hand firmly on my waist, and headed to the table where Alice and Jasper were already seated.

Not long after, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett arrived and soon a fter that, we were ready to order. Our waiter was a black haired teen with pale, gray eyes. He eyed me hungrily as his eyes roamed to my chest. I quickly scooted closer to Edward who was glaring at the boy.

"Ahem," Carlisle coughed.

The boy snapped out of his trance and looked at Carlisle. Edward continued to glare at the boy.

"What will you be having, sir?" he asked, his eyes occasionally flicking back to me. I scooted my chair even closer to Edward.

After taking all our orders, he walked away, but not before giving me a wink. I shuddered. The whole table, excluding Edward and I, burst out in laughter at my reaction.

"Haha. Have you ever seen Edward that steamed?" Emmett managed to gasp out in between his laughing.

Edward just glared at everyone and I was blushing furiously. Everyone's laughter died down when the same waiter returned with our food. He purposely brushed his hand against mine while serving me my food. I immediately flinch ed my hand away and rest it on Edward's lap. Edward jumped in his seat, surprised at my sudden actions. The waiter eyed us carefully but looked away when he saw Edward's glare. After serving everyone's food, he quickly walked away with Edward's glares boring holes into his back.

I held Edward's hand and traced circles with my thumb. His rigid posture quickly calmed down and his eyes softened as he turned to look at me. I smiled back at him. The whole dinner was mostly spent laughing and joking. Emmett was, at one point, flinging food at Edward and Jasper until one of the pieces fell on Rosalie's dress. Rosalie was fuming and told off Emmett. After that, Emmett didn't dare to even touch his food.

Then, some upbeat music began playing and Alice stood up from her seat.

"Let's dance!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. She took Jasper's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Emmett and Rosalie got up next and soon, they too vanished into the crowd.

"Come, Bella. Let's dance," he said, pulling me up. I shook my head nervously. "I don't think it's fair for all those people dancing there to suffer from my klutziness."

"Don't worry. I won't let you hurt anyone.. or yourself," he smirked as he dragged me to the dance floor as well. We saw the rest of the gang dancing in the middle of the crowd so we headed towards them.

I mimicked Rosalie and Alice as they threw their hands up into the air and shake their hips. Edward's hands rested on my waist as he danced with me. We were jumping and twirling around to the upbeat music and I had never had so much fun in my life. It was all so invigorating.

Then, a slow song came on and every one instinctively held onto their partners. Edward snaked his hands around my waist as I placed my hands on his shoulders. Throughout the whole dance, I stared into Edward's eyes. None of us said a word as we swayed to the slow music.

As the song began to slow down, I til ted my head and stood on my tip-toes to give Edward a sweet kiss. We broke apart as the music stopped.

"I love you, Bella," he said as he caressed my cheek

"I love you too, Edward," I said with a smile. He gently took my hand and we walked back to our table. Everyone was already seated there, the girls were fanning themselves exhaustedly.

"What time is it, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

Carlisle looked at his watch and smile. "It's 12.03 am. Happy Birthday, Bella."

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone at the table wished me. Edward grabbed me by the waist and kissed me passionately on the lips. "Happy Birthday, Bella."

I blushed again. Edward had just kissed me in front of everyone in his family. After a bit more talking, we decided to head back to the Cullen house. When we got out the restaurant, we were swarmed by a group of paparazzi. The multiple flashes from their camera's nearly blinded me. Many questions shot out into the air.

_"Is it true t hat Edward is opening up a shop somewhere in Seattle?_

_"Who is the new addition to the family?"_

_"Did Edward get married?"_

We pushed through the paparazzi and finally got into our cars. Jasper revved up the engine as we sped towards the Cullen house.

Alice lent me some shorts and a top to sleep in. She said that she designed it in her classes and told me that I could have it since it would fit me.

I was sleeping in Edward's room. I smiled at the thought. I changed out of the dress and put on the clothes Alice lent me. It was a pink spaghetti-strapped shirt and very short white pants with pink floral patterns on it. It showed a lot of skin but I was going to be under the blanket most of the time so what the heck.

I left the bathroom and found Edward sitting on the couch reading a book, wearing only a shirt and his boxers.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey," he said, motioning for me to sit on his lap. He put down his book as I did an d I leaned against his chest. I could feel his heart thumping erratically as I moved my feet around to sit in a more comfortable position, often brushing my leg against his. I smiled, knowing I had this effect on him.

He wrapped both his arms around me as I absent-mindedly traced patterns on his chest. I could feel his heart beat speeding up as I did.

"Let's go to bed," he said, as he picked me up bridal-style and carried me towards the bed. He gently laid me down and slid next to me. Just before he turned of the lamp, he turned to me and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Uhh, Bella? Is it okay if I take off my shirt? I don't usually sleep with it on but if your uncomfortable with it, I don't have -"

"No, its fine, Edward. I just want you to feel comfortable around me and just be yourself," I said with an assuring smile.

He took off his shirt and I could see his nicely toned chest and arm muscles when he reached over to switch off the lamp. I couldn't se e anything when he switched off the light but I felt his hands around my waist as he pulled me closer. I snuggled into his chest and tangled my legs with his. He hummed the same, sweet lullaby like that night in the hotel room and I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**(All outfits can be found in my profile)**

**Woohoo! About 5 more chapters until this story is FINALLY finished. There will **_**definitely**_** be a sequel. I'll probably post up the first chapter of the sequel and then wait until I finish 'Is This Love?" before continuing.**

**I bet you guys are wondering why everyone gasped when they saw Bella. Let me explain:**

**Alice knows about Bella and how she worked at the stripper shop and Alice - being Alice - told everyone. So they were expecting some fake looking woman but instead, they saw the naturally, beautiful Bella. In my story, Bella is just about as gorgeous as Rosalie except Bella's is more exotic while Rosalie's look is more or the normal kind of beautiful.**

**Aren't you happy that this chapter doesn't end in a cliffhanger? I decided that two cliffhangers in a row were enough for you guys. The next few chapters will be brighter than the rest of the story. Bella and Edward deserve their moments of happiness together.**

**Review and tell me what you think. Was it what you were expecting or was it less? --- Remember to vote on my profile! ---**

**-Sabrina-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Okay, in this chapter I'll explain the paparazzi. More fluff in this chapter! There will be a preview for the story 'America's Most Hated' at the bottom of the page. The preview for 'Angels cry' will be posted next chapter.**

**Calling ****Greekchic****! Where are you? Lol. **

**And here it is, chapter 16.**

**Disclaimer: **_I own Twilight?? REALLY? _

_ No._

* * *

_I snuggled into his chest and tangled my legs with his. He hummed the same, sweet lullaby like that night in the hotel room and I immediately fell asleep. _

I woke up the next morning, feeling completely content as to where I was. I was snuggled against Edward's chest, his arms were circled around me and our legs were tangled together beneath the bed sheets. I smiled and looked up at him.

His eyes were closed but his lips looked like they were smiling. Slowly, I traced his face and ran my fingers through his hair. He finally stirred. He smiled when he opened his eyes and looked down at me. He bent his head down and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Good morning," he breathed.

"Yes, it is," I giggled, snuggling into him once more. We just laid in bed, content with the silence around us. I was tracing odd patterns on his chest while he was gently stroking my hair, occasionally kissing my forehead.

The door suddenly burst open with a loud bang and in hopped Alice. "Good Morning! Wake up! It's nearly mid-day!" 

My ears were hurting. Did she _have_to be so loud? I groaned and got up, pushing myself away from Edward and walked to the bathroom. Before I could close the bathroom door, a hand shot out from no where and stopped me.

"Here," Alice said, shoving some clothes into my hand, "Wear this. We have things to do today," The wicked glint in her eye was scary. Who knows what she would do to me today? I do _not_ want to end up like Edward, being bound to a chair while she played 'dress-up'.

After a quick shower, I unfolded the clothes and was pleased with what I saw. Alice gave me a white coloured spaghetti-strapped top with a brown skirt which ended just below my knees. I put on the clothes and turned to the mirror. My hair was a helpless mess so after minutes of trying to get it to look... tame, I gave up and decided to tie my hair up in a messy pony tail.

After deciding that I looked decent enough, I got out of the bathroom. Edward was no where to be seen so I decided to look around the house for a bit. I walked downstairs and went out the backdoor where I saw Esme gardening. She was watering the flowers which were all sorts of colours.

She looked up and saw me watching her. "Hello, dear. You look stunning today, I must say,"

"Thank you," I said, blushing a little. I sat beside her, making sure the grass wasn't wet. Alice would probably have my head if I got her clothes dirty. "Did you plant all these yourself?" I asked, looking around the huge garden full of beautiful looking plants.

She smiled warmly at me and nodded. "They're beautiful," I replied.

"Thank you, dear. You know, Edward has changed a lot since he first met you,"

Her statement caught me by surprise. _Oh no. Edward changed because of me? And I thought he was nice now. It was probably my bad influence that changed him, _I thought guiltily.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Why? Because of you, Edward's been happier than we've ever seen him before,"

I looked up at her, puzzled by what she just said. "Bella, you don't see the changes that we see in him. He used to be so conserved, so alone. Now, he smiles nearly all the time! Even if there's no one around him. He really does care for you a lot,"

My heart skipped a beat. _I made Edward happier?_ I thought. My mouth slowly curved up into a smile.

"I feel just the same way," I admitted.

We sat there in silence as I watched Esme tend her garden.

"Esme?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here in the meantime. I really appreciate it,"

"You mean, you're not staying?"

"I don't want to intrude,"

"No, no, my dear. We're more than happy to have you around. You've already become part of the family. It would thrill me to no end if you agreed to continue staying here," Esme looked at me and widened her eyes like a sad puppy. My heart broke at the sight of it.

I sighed. "Only if its okay with you and your family,"

She smiled and hugged me. "Of course it is! Edward would be simply delighted to hear the news,"

My face brightened at the thought of living with Edward. I wanted to do nothing more than spend all my time with him. 

"There you are!" Edward said as he walked out the house through the backdoor with Alice and Rosalie tagging along behind him.

"Hey," I smiled at him. He smiled back and took my hand, helping me get up. 

"Come on, Bella! We're taking you somewhere as a birthday present from all of us," Alice exclaimed, jumping up and down - her hair bouncing with her.

"What? No, you don't have to get anything for me. Really," I assured them. Rosalie smirked.

"Edward told us all about how self-less you are. And we _will_ do what ever, I repeat, _what ever_, it takes to get you to that mall,"

My eyes widened. Rosalie quickly clamped her mouth. 

"I told you not to mention it! Now you're going to have an even _harder_ time getting her there," Edward complained, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Aww, come on, Bella! It's going to be so much fun," Alice pleaded as she and Rosalie took both my hands and led me towards a shiny, red BMW. I gave up and let them have their way. At least Edward would be there to protect me from their devilish schemes.

They pushed me into the front passenger seat while Alice sat in the back. Rosalie got in the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Wait, where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's staying here with the boys. Today its just us girls," Rosalie said as she backed up the car out of the garage. I groaned. 'Girl Time' usually went along the same lines as 'Shop 'Til You Drop'.

They turned on the radio and the song 'Please Don't Stop The Music' by Rihanna came on. Rosalie turned up the music. The girls started dancing in their chairs. I gave up and started dancing along with them. We were throwing our hands up in the air and shaking around vigorously.

We then stopped at a red traffic light. We continued dancing. Then, a car full of boys pulled up beside us. They were ogling us; a few were whistling and 'woo-ing' at us. We continued dancing, oblivious to the boys. As soon as the light turned green, Rosalie sped off away from the car of boys.

Soon, we arrived at the mall. I could feel my palms sweating when I saw the amount of shops there were in this mall. "Please have mercy," I begged the two girls. They just smirked and dragged me towards the first store.

After lots of whines from Rosalie and a single sad look from Alice, they had gotten me to try out numerous articles of clothing. I lost count after the twelfth. They had gotten me three pair of pants, seven tank tops and five pair of shoes - and it was only the _first_store we went to! 

We went to more stores and I now had a total of eight shopping bags. Rosalie and Alice helped me carry some because everyone of those bags were filled to its fullest making it extra, _extra,__**extra**_heavy. I learned that Alice _did_ have to ability to never be wrong. She always knew which outfit would look good on me, and which wouldn't. Then, we stopped in front of a salon. 

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"_You_ are getting a new haircut," Rosalie said, poking her finger on my shoulder.

I gulped. They sat me down on one of the chairs as they talked to the hairdresser. 

"Alice, what are you going to have him do to my hair?" I asked nervously. 

"It's a secret," she giggled and skipped to Rosalie who was reading the celebrity gossip magazines on the counter. 

As the hairdresser was cutting my hair, I couldn't help but feel nervous. What if Edward didn't like it? I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Rosalie and Alice gasp audibly. I looked over to them. There were sitting there, sharing one of the gossip magazines. I rolled my eyes. I don't see why people are so interested in the lives of the rich and famous. I mean, if you found out they were getting married, its really none of your business, is it? Its not like _they_ read magazines about you and congratulate _you_ when you're getting married or something.

Soon, the hairdresser was done and spun my chair around. I stared at the reflection in the mirror. I looked... pretty. Its wonderful how a new haircut can make you feel. I smiled and gave the hairdresser a hug. 

"Thank you!" I said, making my way towards Alice and Rosalie, who were still reading the magazine.

They noticed me and quickly shut the magazine. But before they did, I caught sight of Edward's face in it. I automatically became suspicious.

"Hey, Bella! Your new haircut looks lovely," Rosalie complimented.

I narrowed my eyes into slits. "I saw Edward's picture in there. Either you hand that magazine over nicely or I tackle you right here," I demanded, stomping my foot.

Rosalie gulped and handed me the magazine. I quickly flipped through the pages until I caught sight of a familiar shade of bronze. I read the headlines:

**Edward Cullen Single No More!**

Then, I quickly looked at the pictures. There, sure enough were pictures of me and Edward at the restaurant. One was him and me holding hands and smiling, another was him and me slow dancing, and the last was the kiss he gave me after he wished me a happy birthday.

It then occurred to me that I never asked Edward why there were so many reporters outside the restaurant that day.

"Alice, Rosalie?" they both looked up at me guiltily.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad. I just want to know, why are the paparazzi there that day? Is Edward a celebrity or something?"

"Well, you see, Carlisle is a _very_ well-known man. And since we always support him in everything, we are often seen beside him. So because they - the paparazzi - have nothing better to do, they butt into our family's life," Rosalie answered, relieved that I wasn't angry at her.

"Oh," I answered simply.

Alice rose from her chair and threw her hands up into the air. "Time for lunch!"

We giggled and walked to the food court. Despite the fact that I hated shopping, I had a good time today. We shared a large portion of fries and chicken wings. We were talking and giggling when a brown-haired boy around our age approached us.

He turned to me. "Hey there. I'm Tyler," he said flashing me a cocky smile. I turned to Rosalie and Alice and raised an eyebrow. 

"Umm, hi Tyler," I said.

"So, what's _your_ name?" he said as he eyed me hungrily. 

"It's kinda obvious she isn't interested. Besides she's already got a boyfriend," Alice interrupted.

He scoffed. "Well, I'm obviously hotter than him,"

"No you aren't. For your information, he's Edward Cullen. And if you continue to hit on her, I will tell him and trust me, he _will_ hunt you down," Rosalie backed Alice up, glaring at him viciously.

HIs eyes widened when she said 'Edward Cullen'. "Your Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen! Uhh, look at the time! It's getting late. I better be going," he said as he scurried away.

"That guy was such a creep," Alice said.

I nodded. We drove back to the house. It was still four in the evening. I'm glad they didn't torture me as much as Edward said. I instantly perked up at the thought of seeing him again. I missed him. Spending just mere hours away from him felt like I was completely hollow inside. How I yearned for his tender touches.

As we got into the house, I put the bags in the living room and ran up the stairs to Edward's room. Or should I say 'our' room now. I smiled at the thought. I quickly opened the door. I found Edward sitting on the edge of the bed, staring pensively at the wall.

I smiled and ran to him. I flung my hands around his neck and started kissing him passionately. He fell back on the bed so I was now on top of him, our bodies molded together. He was so stunned that it took him a few seconds to respond. We continued kissing and Edward flipped us around so that he was on top of me. He used his arms to support his weight. We kissed for god knows how long until he finally pulled away. His eyes stared at me, happiness radiating from them.

He brushed the loose strands of hair from my face. "I love you, Bella. So much that you possibly can't imagine,"

"I can say the same thing for you," I smiled as he leaned down to give me a soft kiss on the lips. 

"Wow, they've been at it for quite a while now, haven't they?" I heard a voice, sounding a lot like Emmett's, coming from outside the door.

"Shut up! They'll hear you," another voice scolded.

Edward smirked and placed a finger on his lips, motioning me to keep quiet. He stealthily crept towards the door and with a quick turn, he pulled the door open and onto Edward's floor, fell Rosalie, Emmett and and Jasper, Emmett on top of them all. 

"Get.. off... Emmett!!" Rosalie gasped from beneath her husband.

He rolled off them and fell on to the floor, making a loud bumping sound. The three of the got up and groaned, their bodies sore from being underneath Emmett's colossal one. 

Edward towered over them, his hands folded across his chest and had raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"Uhh, we were going to tell you that we decided to go to the beach this evening," Alice said nervously.

"Oh, really? Well, if you were trying to get into my room to tell us, leaning on the door won't get you anywhere. That's why door knobs were invented," he smirked.

They all laughed nervously and left the room. But then, Rosalie popped her head back in. "Bella, catch!" she said as she threw something in the air. I jumped from the bed to catch it, but ended up falling flat on the floor. Edward ran towards me.

"Bella? Are you alright??" he asked frantically.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine," I assured him as he helped me up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't catch you,"

"Edward, you can't always be there when I fall,"

He smirked. "I can. And I plan to. Besides, now that your going to be living with us, it makes my job easier, don't you think?"

I flushed red. He picked up what Rosalie had thrown to me earlier and handed it to me. "You better get changed before I get tempted to kiss you again."

I chuckled and changed into the bikini Rosalie had thrown. I didn't complain because this was the most decent one they had bought for me compared to the rest. It was a blue bikini and had to strappes crossing right under my chest, looking like the letter 'X'. I pulled on a white dress over it and got out of the toilet.

Edward was wearing board shorts and a shirt which said Bella's Man. I laughed. "Where's you get that shirt?"

Emmett, Jasper and I got a shirt printed for each of us earlier while you girl's were shopping.

"So, your my man, huh?" I walked to him, placing my hands on his chest. 

His arms circled my waste. "Well, I guess you're stuck with me,"

I smiled. "Gladly,"

"Come on,. Let's get going," he said, pulling me out of the room. Everyone was already downstairs. Surely enough, both Jasper and Emmett also wore a shirt which had their partner's name printed on it.

We then squished into Emmett's jeep and headed to the beach. It was crowded when we got there, seeing as it was a Saturday evening. We placed our bags in an empty spot in the middle of the crowds. Rosalie and Alice pulled off their tops and had decided to soak up in the sun. Rosalie was wearing a white bikini while Alice was wearing a green one but her bottoms looked like a mini skirt.

I was self conscious. Edward sensed it and began rubbing my arm in reassurance. "Come on, love. You'll look fine. How about we go for a swim?"

I nodded, completely entranced by his gaze. I slowly began to lift up the dress. After finally taking it off, I covered myself with a curtain of hair but Edward tilted my head up. "You look beautiful in blue,"

My heart sped up when he said the word 'beautiful'. He sounded like he purred it. He took off his shirt and I couldn't help but stare. My ogling was interrupted when he offered his hand to help me stand up. As I stood up, I saw Edward glaring at the group of boys who whistled at me. I grabbed his arm and 

We walked towards the water and slowly walked deeper and deeper into the ocean. Soon, the water was at my knees. "Bella," Edward's voice sang from behind me. I turned and saw him smirking at me, his fingers moving in a tickling motion. 

"Away Edward. No," I squealed, running away from him. It wasn't long before my klutziness came and I tripped. I expected to make a big splash in the water, but instead, I felt two hands grab hold of my waist. I looked up, not surprised to see it was Edward.

"I told you I be here to catch you when you fall,"

I just smiled at him. The sun was now beginning to set. The light shone on Edward's skin, making him look even more beautiful. I held his face and both my hands and kissed him. He happily returned it. We broke apart when we heard the group calling us. It was getting late so we decided to go home. 

After eating dinner and bathing, Edward and I decided to get some sleep. He once again took off his shirt, leaving him in only his boxers as I wore similar looking pajama's as I did the night before. I had just finished brushing my teeth when I saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a box.

He tilted his head, motioning me towards him. I sat beside him but he wouldn't have that. Instead, he pulled me on his lap and laid kisses on my neck.

"Bella, I have something for you," I turned to face him

"I hope you didn't spend a lot of money because if you did, I'm sleeping in the guest room,"

"No, don't worry. I didn't spend a penny. It was handed down my family from mother to daughter in law. But though my real parents aren't here, I'm sure my mom would have wanted you to have this." As he said this, he took my hand and put on a bracelet on my wrist. 

I examined it closely. It had many charms on it. "This one," he said pointing to the piano, "Is for my love of music. And the heart shaped one," he said pointing to a heart shaped charm which glittered, "is only placed on the bracelet when the descendant has found their true love," he finished, looking up at me. He stared deeply at me and we both leaned in for a kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, he leaned backwards until I was lying on top of him. After a while, I finally pulled away and crawled under the covers. He scooted into the bed sheets beside me and I snuggled into his chest. He then hummed that same tune, making me fall asleep immediately. I had to ask him about it tomorrow.

* * *

**I am **so** sorry for the late update. I didn't mean to! I was getting so caught up in homework and stuff. The outfit pictures are in my profile. And please remember to vote on the poll there as well! I'll close it as soon as I finish this story.**

**Only **4** more chapters until the end of this story. Sad, isn't it? -tears-**

**Here's the preview for 'America's Most Hated' :**

Everyday was the same monotonous thing; Get up for work at 7.15 am. Snooze for another five minutes before getting up and brushing my teeth. Then, at 7.29 am, I would tie my tie. I have many ties but they are all exactly the same; the same mundane shade of maroon. 

I left off for work, going through the similar processes. Avoided the constant flirting of office mates like Jessica, Lauren and Tanya. I was then asked to audit the shopkeeper of an ice-cream shop. _Great_, I thought. As I entered the shop, I heard the bell attached to the top of the door ring. 

There, in front of me, stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was smiling at a young boy, handing him his ice-cream. Her gentle brown waves of hair were tumbling down and her eyes were the most stunning shade of brown, drawing me deeper each second. But then, she acknowledged my arrival and her once happy face turned into a scowl. But what can you expect otherwise when you work as an auditor, one of the most hated people in America?

**Review and tell me what you think! The more reviews, the faster I type. I've got the next three days off school 8D**

**-Sabrina-**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews! There was one interesting review I got. They asked where Bella's bruises and injuries went. **_**Uh-oh!**_** I totally forgot about those. Seriously. So, let's just say they healed, okay? I am SO sorry. I am soooooooo blur.**

**Greekchic****, are you out there?**

**I suggest you listen to the song 'Finally' by Fergie. Not all of the lyrics relate to Bella. But there ARE some parts. I'll tell you when you should start listening to it. This isn't my best chapter so forgive me if you don't think its good.**

**Chapter 17 starts in 3, 2, 1...**

**Disclaimer: **My name isn't Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight.  :(

* * *

_He scooted into the bed sheets beside me and I snuggled into his chest. He then hummed that same tune, making me fall asleep immediately. I had to ask him about it tomorrow._

The next morning, I got up before Edward did. I stared at him - scrutinizing his features; his hair was exceptionally messy, his lips were slightly parted but still looked utterly kissable and his eyelids were closed, shielding his wonderful green eyes that I loved.

I sighed contentedly and decided to make everyone breakfast. I went down in my pajamas and headed to the kitchen. Since I lived in that stripper shop, I had to learn to cook for myself on my own.

When I got there, Esme was in the kitchen, having a cup of coffee. "Hey, Esme. Do you mind if I help you make breakfast this morning?"

Esme looked up and smiled. "Sure,"

I took out some eggs and ham slices and started frying them. I heard it sizzle as it hit the hot pan. Esme was making pancakes and toast. After preparing _a lot_ of food, we set up the table and were finally finished.

"Thank you, Bella," she said gratefully.

"Sure. It was no problem. I feel so helpless in this house. I need to do something to pay you guys back," I replied.

"There's no need, Bella," Esme assured as left the room to take a shower. Then, I spotted the newspaper lying on the table so I picked it up and flipped to the 'Jobs' section. I quickly grabbed a pencil which I found lying around on the table somewhere and propped myself up on the chair and began circling available jobs that I could do.

Then, I heard footsteps from the stairs appeared the whole gang.

"Hey, Bella Ella. Whatcha doing?" Emmett asked as he messed up my hair.

I chuckled. "I'm looking for a job,"

Emmett looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Because I feel guilty. You guys are allowing me to live in your house but I'm not doing _anything_,"

"You helped me make breakfast this morning," Esme added.

"But that's a such a trivial thing. You guys have done so much more for me,"

"Yeesh, Bella. You need to chill," Emmett said in a mocking tone.

Edward walked behind me and wrapped his hands around me. "Yeah, chill," he breathed against my neck. I could feel shivers running down my spine.

"Okay. Let's hurry up and eat breakfast. Then, Rose and I are going to get Bella ready for today," Alice said cheerily.

"Ready for what?" I asked cluelessly.

"We're going to the 'Fork's Annual Fun Fair'. We go every year," she said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

We ate breakfast, chatting animatedly and making a whole lot of noise.

Once everyone was done eating, Alice and Rosalie dragged me up to Rosalie's room. Rosalie wore a pink sleeveless top with black lace on top of it which showed a lot of cleavage and a pair of dark jeans to match. Alice wore a top which only had one sleeve and was striped black and white and had a ribbon tied around it. She wore a short denim skirt to match. Rosalie and Alice searched through all the clothes that they bought me at the mall that day and after minutes of arguing, they finally decided on a pink three quarts long sleeved top which had cleavage and a pair of beige cargo pants.

Overall, I didn't mind what they gave me, knowing that it could have been worse. Because I didn't complain when they were choosing my clothes, they decided not torture me with make up.

"It's going to be really sunny today," Rosalie said as she handed me a pair of sunglasses. I noticed that Rosalie and Alice both had similar looking glasses. I put on the glasses but pulled them up, so that they were on top of my head as I was afraid of misplacing them.

We finally met the boys outside and got into the cars. I couldn't help but stare at Edward the whole ride there. He was wearing a white fitting polo shirt which showed of his well-toned chest and brown pants to match. Edward was also watching me, his gaze never leaving my eyes.

We finally arrived at the carnival. I could hear little children running around, giggling and a lot of music drifting around in the air.

"Come on, let's go play some games!" Alice squealed as she pulled Jasper towards the game stalls.

"Emmett, I want to ride on the Ferris Wheel," Rosalie asked innocently, batting her eye lashes at Emmett. Emmett, completely dazed by Rosalie's beauty, nodded dumbly and followed Rosalie like an obedient puppy.

That left me and Edward. He turned to me. "So, where do you want to go?"

I tapped my chin with my index finger while I was thinking. "Hmm, let's go to the games section. I've never been to one of these things before,"

"Really?" he seemed baffled by my statement.

I nodded and he grinned. He took my hand and brought me to where there were many game stalls. "Here," he said as we stopped in front of one. This one had a can stacked up on a table a distance away from us. "Let's play this one first,"

He gave the man working at the stall two dollars and picked up a yellow ball out of the three which were inside the basket the stall keeper gave. "Okay, so basically, you throw the ball and knock down all the cans to win a prize,"

"Okay, I can do that," I seemed pleased. The game seemed simple _and_ safe enough.

Edward threw his ball first and not-so-shockingy-enough, managed to knock down all the cans. He wore a triumphant smirk on his face.

"My turn," I squealed excitedly. I picked up a ball and quickly threw it. Because I was so excited, I hadn't thought about aiming so the ball _nearly_ hit the stall keeper, who managed to duck at the last second. He got up and glared at me. I blushed and muttered a "Sorry,"

"Edward, you throw the last one," I nudged him. He chuckled and threw the last yellow ball, effortlessly knocking down all the cans again.

The man awarded Edward with a cute, fluffy pink teddy bear. "Here," he said, giving it to me.

"Thanks," I blushed. I noticed a group of girls behind us eye me with envy. Apparently, Edward noticed it too and slid his arm around my waist. As we walked a little further, two guys walking past us whistled at me, looking me up and down. Edward pulled me even closer to him and glared at the two guys.

One of the guys said something to the other and they turned around and started walking a distance behind us. I tried to push the thoughts of those disgusting men away and look for another game stall to play at.

"Ooh, Edward. Let's play here," I said, pulling him to a booth which said 'Shoot 'Em Up'. While Edward went to pay the stall keeper, the two men from earlier approached me. One leaned against the stall, trying to act 'cool' I guess while the other stood beside me.

"Hey, there. What's a hot girl like you doing with a guy like him?" one asked.

"Yeah, ditch him and come hang out with us," he said, winking at me.

I shuddered. Before I could say anything, Edward placed his hand around my waist again and pulled me towards him. I looked up at him appreciatively.

"It's obvious she's not interested so scram," Edward said in a menacing voice that scared even me.

The boys quickly walked away, obviously afraid of getting on Edward's bad side.

"Come on, let's play," he whispered into my ear. I nodded and picked up the gun excitedly again.

"Whoa! Easy there Bella," he chuckled.

I blushed crimson. He stood behind me and held the gun, helping me aim. His cheek was against mine and his chest was pressed against my back

"Make sure that the little point at the end of the gun is at your target. Then, slowly pull the trigger," I could feel his sweet breath fanning my cheek, making it _extremely_ hard to concentrate. He slowly pulled the trigger and then, with a loud bang, I saw one of the red targets fall down.

I smiled widely at him and he chuckled. The stall keeper handed me another bear. But I noticed a slip of paper on its paw. I opened it up and and it read:

_Steve - 5510 0918_

I held back a scowl and quickly discarded the piece of paper, much to Steve's disappointment.

We then saw Emmett and Rosalie talking to some man so we decided go over there and say hi.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hello, and who might you be," said the man.

"Bella, this is my modeling agency's manager, Caleb," Rosalie introduced, motioning towards the man.

"Nice to meet you, Caleb," I said, shaking his hand. He looked at me as if he were fastidiously examining my face. I felt awfully self-conscious.

"The pleasure's all mine. And let me just say, you have an exquisite face. If you're interested, you should call up my agency. You would certainly make a good model," I was stunned at what he said. He took out his business card and handed it to me.

He then turned to Edward and noticed that we were holding hands. "Ah, Edward. It's good to see you again. It's sad to see that you turned down my offer. I see you've caught a gorgeous one," said Caleb, his eyes flicking to mine. "We were starting to think Edward here had turned gay because of the number of models he turned down."

Edward glared at Caleb. "What? It's true! You even turned down Tanya. No one ever turned down Tanya before."

"There's more to a girl than just a pretty face. I love Bella because she's Bella. Her beauty is just something to match her benevolence," he smiled at me. I gave him a chaste peck on the lips.

"Well, think about my offer, Bella. If you want, I could try putting you both in a photo shoot. Hopefully I'll see you both soon," he said, giving us a wave. "I'll see you, Rosalie on Tuesday. Make our agency proud. Good bye," he said as he walked off.

Emmett and Rosalie turned to me. "Wow, Bella. Caleb doesn't normally offer women an opening often. He hardly even chooses the models who go for a go-see. But why wouldn't he? You _are _gorgeous," she said, honestly.

I shook my head. _I_ didn't think I was pretty. There was nothing pretty about me. Dull brown eyes and brown hair to match - what was so special about that.

"What ever you think, Bella. I still say you are. Now let's go find Alice and Jasper and head out of here," We walked around and eventually found Alice and Jasper at one of the souvenir shops. _Typical Alice..._

In the car, Rosalie told Alice about the whole 'model' thing and were encouraging me to go for it. I finally surrendered and agreed. Alice immediately snatched Jasper's phone and called Caleb. Apparently, my first photo shoot would be tomorrow, since one of their models got sick. When we got back to the house, everyone ended up doing their own separate things. Alice and Jasper were going to look around for a place to hold their wedding while Emmett tagged along with Rosalie to go 'lingerie' shopping. They asked if we wanted to come but we politely declined their invitation.

"Hey, there's this great cafe in Seattle which makes great sandwiches. You feeling hungry?" he asked as we were cuddling on the couch, watching 'Spongebob Squarepants'. No, it wasn't the most romantic thing in the world to watch with your boyfriend compared to some cheesy soap opera, it seemed quite alright.

"Yeah. Let's go," but instead, I snuggled closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face into his chest. He chuckled. Then, I felt myself being lifted off the ground.

"Ahh! Edward, put me down," I giggled as he carried me bridal style out the door. He then seated me in the passenger seat and give me a soft kiss on the lips.

He then climbed into the driver's seat. The whole ride there, Edward and I listened to some of his CD's. By the time we reached Seattle, I had already memorized most of the songs.

We then climbed out of the car and walked into the cafe. Edward pulled out my chair for me. I smiled at him. "Such a gentleman,"

"Thank you, maam." He said, giving a small bow. I chuckled and he took the seat opposite mine. Then, I saw two people who I thought I would never see again giggle in the corner of the cafe, eying Edward hungrily. I immediately froze. Edward noticed this and looked to where I was staring.

"Do you know them?" he asked.

"No," I lied. I could tell he didn't believe me thoroughly. Darn, why was I so terrible at acting.

Jessica and Lauren made their way to our table, their eyes fixed on Edward.

"Hey, we, like, knew you'd come back. I mean, who, like, in their right, like, minds would, like, turn down someone like me?" Lauren said, leaning down on the table, giving Edward a clear view of her cleavage. She leaned forward to him so that her chest was in front of Edward's face. But as she leaned forward, he leaned back.

Edward stiffened. "Aren't you going to take our order?" Edward said, with a look of disgust on his face.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Fine. Like, what will you, like, be having?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Bella?" he asked, motioning me to order first. _Crap._

"Like, Bella?!" they both shouted at the same time. If I was watching this situation, I would have laughed like mad. But I wasn't watching, I was in it. I gulped.

"Hey, Lauren, Jessica," I said meekly.

"Like, what are you doing with him?" Jessica asked, looking at me disgustedly." I couldn't meet their stares.

"I heard your mom like, died when she was like, picking you up from detention the day you just like, randomly punched me," Lauren sneered and turned to Edward. "You like, totally should like, dump her. She's like, this violent weirdo. You should like, totally go out with like, me instead,"

Edward's eyes widened. It looked as if he remembered the girls from my story. "No, I will not pick you instead of Bella. Who _would_ want to pick you instead of Bella. And I heard about the whole incident so just shut up and stop telling lies. You guys are so fake," he said, his eyes narrowed into slits. Then, he did something that caught me totally off guard. He pulled me up from my chair and kissed me roughly on the lips.

I could feel his tongue lick my lower lips. We continued kissing heatedly when he finally pulled away. Jessica and Lauren stared with us, their mouths hung wide open.

"We'll be taking two chicken sandwiches and two cokes please," Edward smirked. The girls walked away muttering profanities as they went. Jessica gave them their food, not failing to send me a vicious glare. Edward glared right back.

We quickly ate our food and left the cafe. Edward turned to me when we go in the car. "Do you want to go to the park?"

I smiled. How on earth did I get so lucky? I just can't help the feeling that something is going to go terribly wrong. I shoved that feeling away on focused to the gorgeous man in front of me. "Sure," **(A/N - You can start listening to the song here)**

He smiled crookedly. When we got there, it was already dark. We got out and walked to the bench were we both first confessed our love for each other. I stared up at the stars. They were still shining ever so brightly. I looked at Edward, only to find him already staring at me.

He extended a hand. "Dance with me?"

I nodded and took his hand. He placed both of his on the small of my back as I wrapped mine around his neck. As we slowly swayed, Edward started humming the same familiar tune he did every night.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What's that tune you always hum to?"

He smiled gently at me. "Its your lullaby."

"My lullaby? You _wrote_ that?" I asked, amazed.

He nodded his head. I smiled. "You have to play it for me someday soon,"

"I love you, Bella. There are no words which can express how much I do,"

"If only _you_ knew how much I love you. Sometimes the feeling is just so.. overwhelming, that I feel like shouting it out,"

"Are you a mind reader? Because that's exactly how I feel," I giggled at the cheesy-ness of it all.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. I leaned my head against his chest.

_Finally_

_Now my life doesn't seem so bad_

_It's the best that I've ever had_

_Give my love to him finally_

But as happy as I felt, the feeling came back - the one which made me feel as if something was about to go wrong. Soon.

* * *

**Okay, that's it! Sorry for all the mistakes. My beta has gone missing! Unfortunately, there are only **2** chapters left. Before you guys ask me whether I know how to count, the number of chapters left reduced because I decided to combine the last two chapters which are really short. I haven't written them yet, but based on my plot outline, it is. **

**Here's the preview of 'Angel's Cry':**

I was lying chest flat on the clouds, observing the living world below me through the small holes in the clouds as I reminisced my past life and how it had abruptly ended. In one innocent act of nudging me, my friends had caused me to fall to my death down the cliffs at the La Push reservation.

I was there, watching, as my parents were informed my death; as they broke down and sobbed for hours to end. How I wished I could have told them that I was right there beside them, but that's not how it works. I was brought up to heaven to become a guardian angel. We are those who had not lived life long enough and are trained to look over the living who are in need of severe help. When we are finally ready, we will evaporate into thin air and will be sent to our final destination; heaven. As I was observing random people going about their usual businesses, there was something that caught my eye.

I saw a bronze haired boy, sitting on the beach with his shoes kicked off, staring towards the sea. The sadness frayed in his eyes made my heart ache and my arms want to pull him into a comforting hug. But that's just not the way it works.

**A lot of you seem to like the general idea. Unfortunately, I most probably won't be able to update for two weeks. WAIT! Before you come after me with pitchforks, I have an explanation. I can't update during school days and during the weekend, we have a 'Games Carnival' where each team plays different sports to win points which will be totaled up at the end of the year. Each student in school is given a team (out of four) randomly and will continue to stay in the same team until he/she leaves school. Yeah, so I'm playing sports for my team so wish me luck!**

**-Sabrina-**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey. Thank you for all the reviews and to those of you who wished me good luck. I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier. I got caught up in a lot of things lately. My cat, Golly (His picture on my profile) died last Sunday. He got hit by a car and we only found out some time later. I miss him :( He just turned one in february... Sigh.**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 18 - **

**Disclaimer: **The person's name who owns Twilight starts with an 'S'.

_Hey, my name starts with an 'S'!_

It's also accompanied by a tephenie.

_Dang..._

* * *

_But as happy as I felt, the feeling came back - the one which made me feel as if something was about to go wrong. Soon._

"Come on, Bella," Alice said as she tugged on my arm. I followed the little pixie into her bright, yellow Porsche as we sped off to my first photo shoot. We reached a little park in the Northern part of Seattle. There were many beautifully colored flowers blooming everywhere - it looked like a scene out of a fairy tale.

We followed the foot path until we finally saw a few tents set up. Out of nowhere, Caleb popped up with a large grin on his face. "Bella, I'm so glad you could make it. It's good to see you Alice."

"You too Caleb. So, what's the theme for this photo shoot?" Alice asked excitedly. She was probably more excited than I was.

"Well, we're doing a photo shoot to promote a line of prom dresses. We're thinking about the whole 'Fairy Tale' theme. What do you think?" he asked.

I smiled. "That would be nice. This place is just spectacular."

"Glad you think so," he nearly squealed. Suddenly, I felt two hands grab mine, leading me towards the make-up station. It was worse than Alice's and Rosalie's make-overs. I could feel about ten hands doing all kinds of stuff to my face and hair. I just obeyed to whatever they asked.

"Okay. All done," one of the make-up artists piped. My eyes fluttered open, feeling heavy from the amount of make-up on my face.

"Time to look for a suitable dress for you to wear," Alice said, pulling me off the chair and into one of the white tents. Inside, were rows of racks where other models were looking for dresses to wear.

"Hmm," Alice mused as she quickly scanned through the rack in front of us, occasionally pulling out one and placing it in front of me, to somehow picture how I would look like in it. Then, a metallic blue dress at the end of the rack caught my eye. I took it out and examined it. It was so pretty, but definitely not for me. I wouldn't be able to pull this off.

"Good choice, Bella. I take back what I said about you not having any taste in fashion t he other day," Alice smirked.

"No way, Alice. I wouldn't be able to pull this off. I think it would be best if you had someone like her," I said, pointing towards the gorgeous blonde in the corner of the tent who was staring at me intently, "model a dress like this. I would probably make it look bad."

Alice gasped. "How could you think that Bella? I bet you could work this dress better than Gisele Bundchen herself!"

"Who's Gisele Bund - " but Alice quickly cut me off.

"Never mind that. Go and change," she said.

On my way to the dressing room, I spotted a familiar shade of bronze. "Edward," I squealed, running into his waiting arms. He chuckled, picked me up and spun me around.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, flashing me on of his dazzling smiles.

"To tell you the truth, I would have rather you not come. I'm going to _embarrass_ myself," I groaned. Then, I saw Caleb running towards us.

"Edward! Thank God. Would you mind modeling for a photo shoot today? One of our male models called in sick," he pleaded.

"Gee, Caleb. I don't kno-"

"You'll be modeling with Bella," he said, waggling his eyebrows encouragingly.

"Done." Edward replied almost instantly.

I panicked when my brain finally processed that I was going to do a photo shoot with Edward.

"Go, hair and make-up. Quickly," Caleb said, shooing Edward towards the make-up stalls.

"Bella, go change. Your photo shoot is scheduled to start in ten minutes," he said, pushing me into one of the changing rooms. From the corner of my eye, I saw the blonde from before shoot daggers at me. _What did I ever do to her?_

I carefully put on the dress and the gloves that reached until my elbow. I examined the entire outfit in the mirror. It was a sleeveless dress which hugged my curves tightly. My hair had been pinned up and the white gloves made me look like a princess.

When I got out the dressing room, I saw Edward standin g there in a stunning, white tuxedo. The white contrasted with his pale skin, making his green eyes pop out. He turned to me and smiled. I could feel my breath being taken away.

"You look so beautiful. I don't have any words left to describe it," he smiled. I blushed a delicate shade of pink.

"Waiiiittt!" Alice shouted, running towards me. I quickly cowered behind Edward, not knowing what horrors she was about to do to me.

"Here, a tiara to match the costume," she said, fixing a tiara on my head. I sighed in relief, grateful that she wasn't about to torture me.

"Bella! Edward!" someone shouted.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand and leading me towards the set.

"Edward, I have no idea how to model! I don't know what to do." I looked at him pleadingly, hoping he would scoop me up and take us home.

"Just do whatever first comes to your mind." he said, chuckling at my desperate state to escape.

I pouted as we stood in front of the camera. The scenery behind us was more beautiful than the one before. "It's so beautiful," I whispered.

"Nothing in comparison to you," he murmured in my ear. I blushed once again.

"Okay, let's start." Caleb said as he clapped his hands.

I placed my hands on Edward's chest and leaned towards him, looking straight into his endless green eyes, copying the image that had popped up in my head. I then heard multiple 'click's'.

"That's great!" Caleb complimented from behind the computers.

We then changed poses with Edward standing behind my, my back against his chest as his hands wrapped themselves securely around my waist. His lips were so near my neck, I could feel his hot breath against it. I immediately leaned into his touch. I loved how his arms could spread such warmth through my body just by a single touch.

"Gorgeous!" the photographer voiced. I changed my angle a little.

"Stunning!" Caleb shouted.

Then, I turned to face Edward again. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he place on hand firmly on the small of my back and tangling the other in my hair. We both leaned forward, our lips nearly touching. My eyes never left his the whole time. Just as we were near enough to kiss, Caleb shouted, "That's a wrap!"

I blushed and unwrapped my hands off Edward's neck. He though, didn't let go of me. Instead, he leaned down and kissed me. I couldn't help but kiss him back. We broke apart when we heard the 'click' of the camera.

"Sorry, it looked like a good shot," Caleb shrugged. Edward chuckled and I blushed. I bet my blush could be seen even through the thick layer of make-up I had on my face.

Edward headed for the men's changing room while I headed for the women's. When I got out, I was met by the blonde whom I caught staring at me and Alice earlier today.

"Hello, I'm Tanya. You're Bella, right?" she asked, extending her hand.

"Yes," I said, shaking her hand.

"Let me get to the point. Are you Edward's girlfriend?" she asked, partially glaring at me. I felt like she was going to pounce at me any second.

"Yes, she is Tanya. And my girlfriend and I will be going now. Goodbye," Edward appeared, grabbing my hand and walking towards where all the cars were parked.

We found Alice already waiting there. "Took you guys long enough," Alice said with her arms crossed while she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Sorry. Blame Tanya for it," Edward said in an annoyed tone.

"You mean Tanya Denali? That model whose been after you for months? When will she ever take a hint?" Alice shook her head sympathetically and got into the car.

Months? A girl as gorgeous as Tanya has been after Edward for months yet he chose to be with someone like me. Edward would probably have been better off with Tanya rather than me. I mean, it's no denying that she as beautiful as Edward. They looked like they belonged. But instead, he was stuck with me; the mundane Bella Swan.

"Bella, why the sad face? Is it something I did?" Edward asked worriedly.

"No, it's not you. Its just that, I was thinking. If you could have someone like Tanya, why did you go for someone like me. I mean, she's beautiful and I'm -"

"Gorgeous," he cut me off. "Bella, how many times do I have to tell you. I love you. Everything about you. I love how you always blush the softest of pink when you're embarrassed, I love how you're so thoughtful towards others, I love how every time I stare into those deep, brown eyes, my will crumbles," he looked at me sincerely. "I love you,"

I smiled softly at him and brushed my lips against his. "I love you too, Edward. Thank you."

He smiled crookedly. "Come on. Let's not keep Alice waiting,"

The whole ride home, Edward and Alice were in a heated discussion about how cats were better than dogs.** (A/N No offense intended to dog owners. I'm just dedicating this to Golly :D)**

"Let's get a cat someday." Edward said, turning to me.

I giggled. "Okay. I've never had a pet before. I mean, I guess I did, once. I had a pet worm once when I was a kid. Mom threw it out when she took a bite out of the sandwich which was supposed to be for the worm. She nearly fainted when she saw Wormy wiggle out from the sandwich."

Alice and Edward chuckled. When we got home, I saw that the dining table had been decorated extravagantly. I turned to Alice. When she saw the perplexed look on my face, she explained, "We're hosting a congratulatory dinner for you, silly."

"There's no need, Alice. Really. You guys didn't have to do this for me,"

"Esme and Alice were _more _than happy to plan these kind of things. It gives Esme an excuse to use her fine cutlery and Alice an excuse to play dress up, though we only are at home." Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"Dress up?" I voiced meekly.

Alice cheered and dragged me up to Rosalie' s room and took out_ the_ bag. So that's how _the _bag looked like. Now I know how Edward felt the day he was forced onto a chair while Alice played dress up on him. I felt almost guilty for laughing at him that day.

"Bella, go an shower first. Leave the make-up and the dress up to us," Rosalie said.

As I walked towards the bathroom, I was thinking of ways to escape their torture session later._ Maybe I could lock the door until everyone went to bed. Yeah, I could do that. _

"Oh, and Bella?"

I turned to Alice. "Don't even _think _about not coming out or we'll be forced to break down the door," she grinned.

I gulped and nodded. This was going to be a long night...

--

After they were finally satisfied torturing me, they handed me a dress and told me to get changed as they left the room to find a dress for themselves.

My dress was a purple halter dress which hugged my waist tightly. (**A/N All outfit pictures on my profile)**

As I emerged from the room, Alice and Rosalie were already there, dressed stunningly. Rosalie was wearing a black, sparkly dress. Alice was wearing a white, sleeveless dress which complimented her figure nicely.

When we go to the dining room, everyone was already seated. The guys were wearing black tuxes but my eyes were focused on Edward. His eyes focused on mine. No words could describe how he looked. I sat in the seat next to him, our gaze never breaking.

"Okay, let's eat!" Emmett said enthusiastically when he saw everyone was seated.

Everyone started eating. "Esme, this is delicious!" I complimented. It tasted really good. It was better than the food at the restaurant we ate.

"Thank you. So Bella, how did the shoot go?" Esme asked.

"It was fun. I got to model with Edward."

Esme turned to Edward. "I thought you said you would never model."

Edward blushed. I couldn't help but giggle. It was cute to see Edward blush.

"Caleb gave me some of the photos," Alice said, as she passed the photograph's around the table.

"He gave you the photos?" I asked.

"Yup, while you and Edward were changing. He said that he's never seen such gorgeous pictures before," I blushed.

"Whoa, Bella. You look hot," grinned Emmett. I blushed even more.

"I agree. The dress looks stunning on you. You and Edward look really good together," Rosalie smiled at me.

"Thanks." I swear I had blushed three different shades of red already.

Soon, the photos were passed to me and Edward. We flipped through the photographs and surely enough, the last one was a picture of us kissing. I smiled and so did Edward.

The rest of the evening was spent joking around in the living room. "Edward, why don't you go play something on the piano?"

He nodded and pulled me to the piano. "But if I have to play, she has to sing." he grinned. My eyes widened. _No way._

"I can't sing! I'm horrible at it. I would probably make it rain. And, I don't know any songs." I argued.

"Yes, you do. I'm going to play 'Kissing You' by Sade. You know that one. Don't deny it," he smirked. _Dang, he knew me too well._

"Please, Bella." She gave me a heartbreaking look. I glared at her. "Fine!"

Edward started playing. I waited for the que and started singing.

I looked at everyone cautiously. They looked at me in awe as I sang.

_Pride can stand a thousand trials _

_The strong will never fall _

_But watching stars without you _

_My soul cries_

As I finished, everyone cheered. "That was great Edward and Bella. You two work great together," Esme said, smiling warmly at us.

We both blushed and muttered a shy "Thanks,"

Everyone had left the room. I suddenly got this eery feeling that we were being watched.

"Edward, it feels like we're being watched," I said, walking towards him.

"Don't worry. If any monsters come, I'll protect you," he said, chuckling. I laughed along with him, but still felt like we were being watched.

I sighed and stood behind Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist. I placed my chin on his shoulder and took in his scent. He started playing a warm, familiar tune. Soon, tears emerged from my eyes and were running down my cheeks.

As he finished, I sat beside him on the piano bench and kissed him. "Thank you," I said, leaning forward so both our foreheads touched.

"Bella," he breathed. "There's something I need to ask you,"

"Yes?"

He looked at me through his long lashes, his eyes full of depth as he held my hands in his. "Bella, will you - " he was cut of when the lights went out.

**(This is where I have started editing) **I heard him groan and let go of my hands, muttering an "Ugh, crap."

"It's alright everyone! I've got it," we heard Carlisle's voice shout from somewhere in the darkness.

Not very long after, the lights flickered back on. I then remembered what happened before it had gone dark so I turned back to Edward - it seemed as if he were glaring holes into the floor.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask me?" I asked curiously. He seemed to snap out of it and looked at me, trying to gather up all his thoughts.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing much," he lied.

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously but said nothing more_. I guess it was nothing that important,_ I thought.

* * *

**Okay, the ending of this chapter has been redone. There's more to come later!**

**-Sabrina-**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am **_**so**_** sorry. I know I promised. This time of year is always the busiest for me. And my parents had planned a surprise vacation trip to Australia for the holidays. I did okay for my Mid-Year Exams but I think I could have done so much better. I'm kinda disappointed in myself. **

**Anyways, I'll be (hopefully, I'm not going to make any more promises which I can't keep) updating 'America's Most Hated' next, followed by "Is This Love'. As for 'Angels Cry', I think I'm going to only post the next chapter when I already have the following 5 ready.**

**And thank you to funkygal225, booksickle, StrawberriesAndFreesia, PrincessofDarkness788, iNsAnE O.o, Nomes, and Waffles-Are-Out-To-Get-Me who voted for me on the denali clan website. Thanks a lot!  
**

**Enough with my ranting. On with chapter 19...  
**

**Disclaimer: **Me: If I win the nobel prize, will I have proven myself worthy enough to own the rights to _Twilight_?

* * *

Someone else: According to my calculations... no.

_"So, what was it you wanted to ask me?" I asked curiously. He seemed to snap out of it and looked at me, trying to gather up all his thoughts._

_"Uh, nothing. Nothing much," he lied. _

_I raised an eyebrow suspiciously but said nothing more. I guess it was nothing that important, I thought._

The next month went by swiftly. In just those thirty days, I learnt more about the Cullen family than I had about Jerry - even if I had known him for three years. They were like the perfect family that I never had. Emmett and Jasper being my older brothers. Jasper being the responsible one; the one you'd turn to when you needed someone to talk to. And Emmett, of course, being the irresponsible brother. The one who you would always have fun and joke around with.

Rosalie was my over-protective older sister. She would literally snarl or growl at any pervs of creeps who eyed me top to bottom and gave me perverted looks. Sometimes I think she's worse than Edward. You definitely wouldn't want to get on her bad side.

Alice was the kind of sister who would dress you up and force you to play tea party with them. But of course, with Alice, it was much worse. She would doll me up and send me out with Edward to expensive restaurants. But of course, we would usually just ditch her plans and order some burgers and fries and just eat in the park. Yes, it was embarrassing watching the amused faces of the passerby's. It's not everyday you see people dressed in fancy clothes as if they were going to attend the Golden Globe Ceremony eating burgers and fries in the park. I would blush every time someone stared - much to Edward's amusement.

Esme and Carlisle were the most loving parents any child could ever wish for. They took care of me; Carlisle managing all my legal documents that I left behind at Jerry's; and Esme loving me as if I were her own daughter.

As for Edward, well. I never knew a person could be so in love with another and love them even more each day. He was there for me all the time. Just his simple gestures like holding my hand, placing his hand on the small of my back, caressing my cheek showed how much he loved me. If only I could show him how much I love him.

I smiled. I had a family. For once in my life, I was happy. But inside, I was still unsure if my happiness would last.

"Bella, did you fall asleep?" I heard Edward's voice quietly ask me, pulling me out of my thoughts. We were in his room, lying down on the couch while watching the Romeo and Juliet.

"No, I was just thinking," I whispered back turning my body to face him.

"Oh, really? What were you thinking about?" he breathed as he brought his lips closer to my ear.

"About now. About us."

"Ah, and what about us?" he asked as he twirled a strand of my hair.

"Why so curious? You do know that curiosity killed the cat," I teased

"Well, thank god I'm not a cat. Besides, cats have nine lives. That'll teach them to be less curious in their next life,"

I rolled my eyes and nuzzled my face into his neck. I felt his hands encircle my waist, pressing me closer to him. "I love you, Edward."

I could feel him smiling into my hair. "I love you too, Bella. And I always will,"

I pulled away from him. My insecurities returning. "How would you know that? What if, one day, you stumble upon some girl whose prettier, smarter, better - "

He cut me off before I could say anymore. "Because after meeting you, no one can compare," His eyes burned with sincerity as he tilted my chin upwards and gently kissed me on the lips.

Suddenly, we heard the door open with a bang. I was so shocked that I practically ripped my lips away from Edward. Edward tightened his grip on me to keep me from falling off the couch. After regaining my balance, I turned my head to see who it was that came in.

"Alice, you know, there's a thing called knocking where you curve all your fingers into a ball and flick your wrist," Edward said in a frustrated tone. It made me giggle.

"Well, Edward. If there was something urgent that I wanted to tell Bella, there isn't time for all that curving and flicking," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"_Do _you have something urgent to tell Bella?" he asked as if he already knew the answer to his question.

"No. Not exactly," she replied nonchalantly. Edward glared at Alice. "But it is something that I'm sure the two of you would want to see. The whole family's downstairs looking at it. Edward you should really take up modeling again,"

Once Alice said that, I knew what she was talking about immediately. My eyes widened when I realized that the whole family was looking at the pictures downstairs. I could feel a blush creeping up my cheeks. I groaned and hid my face in Edward's chest.

"Uh, we'll be down in a sec, Alice. You go ahead first," Edward said, understanding my embarrassment. I could hear Alice skipping down the stairs to the living room.

"Bella, love. It's alright. If it makes the situation any better, they've already seen the pictures, remember?" he said, trying to help the situation.

"Yes, but now they're seeing it _again._ Just when Emmett finally stopped teasing me about it." My voice was muffled as my face was still buried against Edward's chest.

"Don't worry about Emmett. Come on. Everyone's waiting for us,"

With a sigh, I got up and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to tame it down. I held Edward's hand as we walked down the stairs, bracing myself for the torture that was yet to come. As we stepped into the living room, everyone was huddled up around the table, giggling and laughing.

"Hey," Edward said, announcing our arrival.

Everyone turned around and had a big smile on their faces. With a gulp, I approached the table and saw a magazine lying there. And surely enough, as I flipped through the pages, there were different pictures of Edward and I.

"That isn't even the best part," Alice said excitedly. She flipped the magazine over to show me the front cover. And there, underneath the title of the magazine, was the picture of Edward and I kissing.

"I think my cheeks are going to be permanently red," I said, groaning and hiding my face in Edward's chest again. I could feel Edward's hands rubbing my arms in an attempt to calm me down. When I finally did, the whole family began talking. We were up till late talking about different things and just bonding.

My eyes were getting heavy and I was having a hard time keeping them open. Edward realized and announced to everyone that we were going to call it a night and go to bed. After we left, everyone decided to go to bed to. Just as we went into the room, I shouted "Good night!"

Multiple goodnight's were shouted back to me as I entered Edward's room. Edward had already taken off his pants and was only in his boxers. I quickly grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. When I got out, Edward had already climbed in bed and was staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

I climbed into bed next to him and sighed as I rested my head on his chest. He placed his arm around me and started humming my lullaby. I almost instantly fell asleep.

I then started dreaming. There were no clear conversations but a dream-like quality movie. There was me and Edward in the new music shop. We were laughing and smiling. Suddenly a small boy ran up to Edward and hugged his leg. Edward scooped him up and placed him on his shoulders and jogged around the room laughing. The little boy extended his hands as if he were flying. We were all having fun.

I woke up when i couldn't feel Edward beneath me anymore. I felt the bed suddenly move. I forced my eyes open and looked around the room. I then noticed Edward tossing and turning on the other side of the bed. I pulled my body closer to him.

"Edward?" I called as I placed my hand on his shoulder. He was sweaty all over. He was frowning in his sleep and his hair was damp from all the sweat. "Edward, wake up." I said, shaking his shoulder even more. I felt his forehead and it was extremely hot!

Edward finally woke up. His face as pale as white. "Edward, you have a fever. You're burning!" I said concerned.

I could hear a small 'mhm' from him. I went to the bathroom and soaked a small towel and placed it on his head. I then placed my hand on his hot face. "Mmm, your hand feels so cool," he said placing his hand on mind. I smiled. He then soon fell asleep, his hand still holding mine. Without breaking the grip, I placed my head on the pillow and fell back asleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short and was completely kind of pointless. I just wanted to get this story going again before getting to all the real fluff. You know, just like warming up before running.**

**Anyway, my trip to Australia has given me a new appreciation for Steve Irwin and what he and his family have done. So if you support Steve Irwin for what he's done or if like the dude and his crocs, review and type in his most famous word, 'Crickey!'**

**If you can, think of a funny sentence that can be accompanied by the word. The funniest one will be used in one of my future chapters. If you want, you can also suggest the name of the character you want to say your sentence. **

**Until my next update, **

**Sabrina 8D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the lack of updates for **_**all **_**my stories. I was honestly going to update on Monday but the wireless in my house wasn''t working. Right now I'm using my dad's PC rather than my own computer, which is my mac. Anyway, I have just finished my piano practical exams which was on the first day of my test in school. Yeah, so its been pretty hectic. Well, I'm updating now. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next but I will try my best to update as soon as possible. I'm not having a writer's block - I have most of the plot down. So if one of you were to hack my computer, yeah, you'd find out what'd happen in the end :)**

**And to most of you who reviewed, **_**chill.**_** Edward isn't going to ****die****. It's just a fever. Gosh. Haha. **

**Unfortunately, I won't be able to update much until the 18th of August. I know, right after finishing my practical exam, I now have my theory exams coming up. Ugh. But I will try to update as much as I can in between. But the posts just won't be as nice because I don't have much time.**

**Oh, and when Edward appears, listen to the song 'Awake' by Secondhand Serenade. It'll get you into the mood. Now here's Chapter 20!**

**Disclaimer: **-wakes up from a 10-year-coma-

_Am I Stephenie Meyer?_

No.

_Dang._

* * *

_Edward finally woke up. His face as pale as white. "Edward, you have a fever. You're burning!" I said concerned._

_I could hear a small 'mhm' from him. I went to the bathroom and soaked a small towel and placed it on his head. I then placed my hand on his hot face. "Mmm, your hand feels so cool," he said placing his hand on mind. I smiled. He then soon fell asleep, his hand still holding mine. Without breaking the grip, I placed my head on the pillow and fell back asleep. _

When I woke up the next morning, I fingers where tangled in Edward's hair while my head leaned against his. He was now shivering and the covers had been pulled up to his chin. I stroked his hair for a while, wishing there was some way I could make him feel better right this instant.

As I continued to thread my fingers through his soft bronze locks, I admired him as he slept. He was so cute - his hair was slightly ruffled and he had a slight pout on his lips, tempting me to kiss him full on the lips. From his lips, I looked at his closed eyes which blocked me from seeing those wonderful green orbs that I love. I noticed he had bruises under his eyes. He must have gotten less sleep the I did.

I sighed, knowing that stroking Edward's hair wouldn't do him any good. I got up from bed and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. I decided to go to the kitchen and prepare breakfast for Edward so he could have it in bed. I don't think he'd be well enough to make it down the stairs.

The stairs made a creaking sound as I slowly made my way down the stairs. The house was deadly quiet so I assumed that everyone had already left.

Opening the cupboard, I searched through the cans and found one labeled 'Campbell's Chicken Soup'. I smiled. Maybe some hot soup will make Edward feel better. I opened the can and shook the thick liquid out of the can and into the pot. After adding some hot water and stirring it for a bit, I let it boil while I went to go get some cups and plates.

The soup, even if it was canned, smelled inviting. I poured the soup into the two bowls and some warm water into the cups before bringing them upstairs.

I queitly made my way upstairs, not wanting to wake up Edward. He looked like he still needed lots of sleep. As I crept back up the stairs, the silence was shattered by the sound of the phone ringing. I quickly set the tray on the floor and ran - more like stumbled, though - to the phone, hoping not to wake Edward up.

"Hello. Cullen Residence" I said breathlessly as I picked up the phone.

"Yes, this is Stacey Rine from Vogue. May I speak to Isabella Swan, please?" she asked in a business like tone.

"Yes, this is her speaking," I answered curiously.

"Ms. Swan, our company was impressed by your stunning photos and would like to consider hiring you as a model for our catalogue. If you are interested in the job, we could discuss an appointment." Okay, that was just plain weird. Did I hear correctly? Was she _actually_ offering me a job as a model? Me. The plain, boring Bella Swan?

"Umm, are you sure you'd really like to hire _me,_" I emphasized on the me, "as one of your models? There must be some mistake. You must be looking for Rosalie."

"No, there is no mistake. Besides, Rosalie is currently working for our company. Please consider it, Ms. Swan. I'll call back tomorrow so that you have time to decide. Good day," the woman said as she hung up.

I blinked, dazed. Me? An actual model? I mean, the first time was okay, but.. an actual career as a model?

Wow.

That's when it hit me. I could take up this job to repay the Cullens. I smiled. I grabbed the tray and walked up the stairs again, very excited to see Edward. I nearly dropped the tray when the phone rang again. I sighed and put down the tray, stumbling back to the phone.

"Hello. Cullen Residence," I said for the second time today.

"May I speak to Isabella Swan, please?" a voice said from the other line.

"This is her speaking," I replied.

"Ah, Isabella. This is Benjamin from Elle magazine and we would like to offer you a job as a model for our magazine."

I sighed. "Could you give me time until tomorrow to think about it?"

"Yes, yes. Of course. Well, till tomorrow then," he said as he hung up. I picked up the tray again, making my way to Edward's room. I was only a few steps away from Edward's room when the phone rang again. Okay, _now _I was annoyed. I inwardly screamed.

I quickly made my way to the the phone. Surprisingly, this time I didn't stumble. I quickly picked up the phone before it could ring again as I answered. "Hello. Cullen residence. Isabella Swan, speaking," I said, saving them the trouble. Gosh, the soup is probably going to get cold before it even reaches Edward.

It was another agency. I quickly said the same thing as I did to the others and hung up. When I turned around to get the tray, I saw Edward standing at the top of the stairs. His eyes were droopy ad his hair pointing in all directions. I smiled up at him. Even though he looked pale and tired, to me, he still looked beautiful. I approached him. He smiled weekly at me.

"How are you feeling?"I asked, rubbing his arm.

He groaned. "I've been better,"

I chuckled. "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No. It was the annoying phone. God, it just wouldn't shut up,"

I smiled. "Come on. I made us breakfast so that you could eat in bed," I said as I took his hand and led him to his room.

We climbed into bed and started eating.

"Some agents called the house earlier. They offered me a job as a model," I said, striking up a conversation.

"Was that what the phone calls were all about?" He chuckled. I just nodded. "Do what you think is best,"

"But, I mean, me? A model. Edward, I am no where _nearly_ as beautiful as all the other models there. And look at Rosalie! I bet they picked a lot of girls who look like her. I'd probably just disappoint them - "

"What are you talking about?" Edward cut me off. Though he was weak, his tone was hard. "You're probably the most beautiful one there. You just don't see yourself clearly." He looked at me. His eyes carried no lies, but I still doubted myself. I just smiled.

"Let me check your temperature," I quickly changed topic. Picking up the thermometer on the night stand, I checked Edward's temperature. I sighed in relief when i saw that it had decreased from last night. Edward was staring at me while I was doing this. I looked back at him. We just looked at each other in perfect silence. His hand rose and brushed against my cheek. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling.

After a while, she got off Edward and snuggled beside him. "I think I'll take the job. I feel so useless not doing anything in this house," I sighed.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Don't worry about it," he assured me, stroking my hair.

I looked up at him to show how sincere I was being. "I want to,"

He smiled at me. I could tell he was getting tired because his eyes were starting to droop.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when its time for lunch." I assured him, kissing his temple.

He soon fell asleep. I snuggled up beside him, thinking about how lucky I was to have him.

* * *

**Sorry. I know, this chapter was short, sucky and lame. Sorry.. I really have no time. **

**But, for the next chapter (or the one after that) will include a group photoshoot Bella has with Rosalie and two other model. There's gonna be drama. Can you guess who?**

**Oh, and one of my readers has nominated me on twilightawards.this-paradise . com . Vote for this story if you like it. Please read the other stories as well and vote the one you think is best. Review or PM me and tell me if you've voted so that I can dedicate the next chapter to you.**

**-Sabrina-**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey. I am sosososoososososososososo sorry that I haven't updated in months. I had my grade 7 theory exam on monday and I had no charger to charge my computer. And the week before this was my 2nd mid semester exam. I'm so stressed. Sigh.**

**Oh, guess what? We found out when we went to the vet that Bella is actually a boy. **_**Yikes!**_** Yea, he was too fluffy so we never saw his... urm, you know, 'thing'.**

**Anyway, I made this chapter long so hope its okay. A bit of drama here so yeah, enjoy!**

**Here's chapter 21!**

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Twilight?

_ No._

Do I own 'Disturbia'?

_ No._

Gee, I suck.

* * *

_"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when its time for lunch." I assured him, kissing his temple._

_He soon fell asleep. I snuggled up beside him, thinking about how lucky I was to have him._

A week has passed since I had decided to join the modeling industry, working in the same company as Rosalie. Today was going to be my first photo shoot for the company and would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. Only, these butterflies weren't fluttering - they were flying around, havockingly crashing into the walls of my stomach, making me feel as like I need to puke. Ugh. Stupid butterflies.

Well, I guess I found some comfort by the fact that I would be doing this shoot with Rosalie - but also with two other models, though that didn't comfort me at all.

"Good luck. I know you'll do great," Edward said encouragingly as he placed a short kiss on my temple.

"Thanks," I no more than whispered.

"Okay, Bella! Let's go. I'm so excited. This is going to be so much fun. We're doing this shoot with Victoria and Tanya. Well, Tanya has great fashion sense but I'm not so fond of Victoria. She always has this angry look, like she's going to bite my head off! Not that I can't take her, I just don't want to cause a scene. But I'll protect you if she even thinks of biting _your_head off," she said as she winked at me.

I responded with an emotionless laugh as I followed her to her car.

"Bye, Edward," I waved at him one last time. I saw him grin crookedly at mouth something, but I didn't quite catch it because Rosalie had shoved me into her car.

Once she started driving, I couldn't see a thing. Everything was a blur. Edward's driving was nothing compared to Rosalie. I gripped the seats as if my life depended on it, which I now thought it did.

Then, I heard the faint sound of sirens going off.

"Damn, cops." Rosalie muttered as she slowly pulled up at the side of the road. From the rear view mirror, I saw the cop pull up him motorbike behind us and unbuckle him helmet.

_Oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot. _I thought as the cop came closer to Rosalie's car. I was sweating like a pig.

"Bella, chill. I've got this whole thing under control," she said as she rolled down her car window. The cop bent down and was just about to speak when he saw Rosalie. His eyes travelled down to her cleavage and gulped.

"I, uh, um... Oh yes. Excuse me miss, but you went slightly above the allowed speed limit," he stuttered. _Slightly?! _I scoffed inwardly.

The man had a thin mustache and was probably in his late 40s. I saw Rosalie smirk victoriously.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know what came over me. It's just that, you see, my boyfriend and I are going through a rough time in our relationship and I've been very stressed lately. I never meant any harm," Rosalie said in an alluring voice.

The cop was hyperventilating and was now sweating. I looked the other way to hide my smirk.

"Well, gee. I'm sorry to hear that, miss. I'm sure it won't happen again so I'll let you off the hook. I hope you and your friend have a good day, miss," he said sympathetically, placing a hand on Rosalie's shoulder comfortingly. As he left, I saw him wink at her.

Rosalie smiled and waved as he walked away. When he was finally out of sight, she made a face a shuddered. "What a perv," she said disgustedly as she sped towards Seattle.

"You've been awfully quiet," Rosalie said as she looked at me, raising an eye brow.

"I'm just trying to guess how many times you've pulled that stunt earlier," I said, contemplating.

She laughed. "Don't bother, Bella. Even _I've _lost count. You know, you would be able to do it," she said, turning to me with a smirk on her lips.

"What? Me? Hah. Funny," I said, surprised at her words.

"Oh shush, Bella. It's very simple. Just flutter your eyelashes, pout a little more and speak sexily," she said nonchalantly.

Now she perked my interest. "Speak sexily?"

"Yeah, you know, the low, husky voice. It works all the time. Just try and follow how I say it," she cleared her throat, "_Hey, can I borrow a pencil?_" She spoke again in her alluring voice. "Okay, now you try it,"

I decided to give it a shot. "Hey, can I borrow - "

"No, no. More smooth and husky. Try it again,"

I cleared my throat, "_Hey, can I borrow a pencil?"_

"That's it, Bella! Now try it with the eyes and the lips,"

I giggled. "_Hey, can I borrow a pencil?"_ I said, with pouting my lips and fluttering my eye lashes, like Rosalie had earlier.

"There you go! I knew you could do it. I can't wait to see Edward's reaction when he sees _that_," she chuckled.

Suddenly, the song on the radio changed. "I love this song!" Rosalie said smiling widely as she started to sing along to the lyrics.

"Come on, Bella. Let loose. Have some fu-un," she said, singing out the 'fun'.

I laughed and decided to join her. Soon, we were belting out the lyrics and laughing as if we were drunk.

_"Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?_

_Your mind is in disturbia,_

_Ain't used to what you like,_

_Disturbia,_

_Disturbia."_

"Wooo," Rosalie howled as the song finished. By that time, we had already arrived at the Vogue building. I was amazed when we first entered the building. It was huge and very modern. Everything was shiny and vintage, nothing looked out of date. I guess that's what you can expect from the fashion company, right?

I followed Rosalie as she confidently walked into the elevator, the sound of her clicking heels echoing through the building. The butterflies had returned again as I watch the floor number go higher and higher. Dang those butterflies.

"Rosalie?" I called, my voice cracking slightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, placing both hands on my shoulders.

"What happens if I do badly? What happens if I'm not what they expected? What if - " I rambled.

"Bella, they wouldn't have chosen you if they weren't sure of their decision. Trust me. I should know," she said, smiling warmly at me. "And you'll do fine. Just face the camera and give a _fierce_ pose," she growled as she said 'fierce'.

I smiled back gratefully. The doors of the elevator then opened and I saw all the lights and the backdrop had been set up, with the camera in front of it all. The back drop was a solid white colour, with four large black cubes placed in different parts of the white background.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me away from Rosalie. I was shoved into a chair and was ambushed by a group of make-up artists. As soon as they were done with me, they called Rosalie into the room. I was talking to Rosalie while she was getting her make-up done, when I noticed two other models at the corner of the room - a blonde and a red head - drinking Starbucks while shooting daggers at me with their eyes. I recognized the blond from the first fairytale photo shoot I did - Tanya.

"Rosalie, who's the girl with the red hair?" I asked, a little intimidated.

Rosalie turned to see who I was referring to. "Oh, her. That's Victoria. I told you her face looks permanently angry,"

I gulped. "Are we shooting with them?" _Please say no, please say no, please say -_

"Yup,"

I groaned inwardly. After Rosalie finished getting her make-up on, Tanya and Victoria approached us. "Rosalie, it's good to see you again,"

"Tanya," she greeted giving Tanya a hug. "Victoria," Rosalie greeted curtly with a smile. Victoria smiled a smile which looked malicious.

"Bella, its good to see you again," Tanya said, giving a forced smile. Victoria just nodded at me.

"Well, let's go to wardrobe," Rosalie said cheerily, pulling me towards the rows of clothes.

"Bella, this is Angela. She's the head of the wardrobe department," Rosalie said, motioning to a petite brunette.

"Hi there, Angela," I smiled and gave a wave.

"Its nice to meet you, Bella. Now let's find something for you to wear," she said, dragging my down the long isle of clothes.

"Hmm," she muttered, as she flipped through the clothes, "Aha, I think this one will suit you beautifully," she said, giving me a red halter dress and handing me bright red shoes. She helped me put on the dress and the accessories, making sure everything was in place. Finally, I put on the shoes. _Yikes,_ I thought, _these shoes look deadly. _The heels were so long that I was basically tip toeing. I just hoped I wouldn't fall in these shoes.

"Aww, you got the red ones. I'm so jealous," I heard Rosalie's voice say. I looked up and she had a small pout on her bottom lip. She was wearing a gorgeous pink dress with pink shoes to match.

"Why do the shoes have to be so striking? I mean, they look more exciting that the dress, no offense to the designer, of course," I wondered a loud.

"Well, we _are _doing a shoe photo shoot," she answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. which I bet right now, it probably kinda was.

"Oh, right."

We then headed to the set, were Tanya and Victoria were already waiting.

"Alright girls," the photographer spoke in a French accent, "its all about the shoes. I want over-exaggerated, unique and most importantly couture poses - I don't want amateur model poses now quick, quick. On the blocks."

I made my way to the nearest block and sat on it. Rosalie sat on the one closest to me. "Alright, girls. Let's start,"

I quickly started to think of a pose. I place on foot on the block and let the other remain on the floor while I leaned back and supported myself with my hands. After steadying myself, I looked at the camera, squinted my eyes a little and paused, waiting for him to snap the photo. After the first snap, I stayed in the same pose but moved a little, changing my facial expression as much as I could. I really did not know what I was doing. I must have looked like an idiot.

After a while, I decided to change my pose. I place both feet on the block and back so that I was making an 'M' shape with my body. After another few shots I changed again, placing both feet on the floor and bent them distortedly while turning my head to look the side. After a few more clicks, the photographer told us to change into our next costumes.

I headed back to the dressing room and met up with Angela. "Hey, how did I do? Answer me truthfully, I looked like an idiot didn't I? Oh god, I knew I never should have agreed to this. I knew - "

"Bella, you did wonderful! What are you talking about? You and Rosalie totally outshined Tanya and Victoria. Well, in the next shoot, its only going to be you and Rosalie. It's going to be a fun one. The back drop's going to be all black with sparkles on it and you're going to have dark make up and dark clothing and sleek black shoes. It's so awesome," she said exuberantly.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Wow, sounds like fun. Let's do it."

While I had my make up done, Rosalie was keeping me company. From the corner, I heard Tanya and Victoria gossiping. "I mean, how could they possibly hire someone like her? It's clear the she's not fit for the job.I mean seriously? What does Edward see in her? He would obviously be better with me," She continued on and on with all the hurtful words but I tuned them out. I couldn't bear to listen to it.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who heard. Rosalie looked like she was fuming. Although Tanya's words really hurt me, I couldn't let it show and allow Rosalie to break her friendship with Tanya because of me. "Rosalie," I warned.

"Tanya! Stop it. Just because Edward chose Bella over you doesn't mean you have to start bad-mouthing her. Can't you just get it into your head that Edward is not interested in you and will never be? You know what? Our friendship is over. Bella's like a sister to me so if you have a problem with her, then you certainly are going to have a problem with me as well you - " before Rosalie could pounce on Tanya, a few of the crew members restrained her.

"Like I care," Tanya said, rolling her eyes at Rosalie as she walked away with Victoria faithfully by her side.

"Rosalie, calm down," I said, standing in front of her. "I appreciate you standing up for me but there's really no need." I gave her a hug and soothingly pat her back.

"Bella, you can't let people continuously say things about you behind your back. Especially when what they're saying is just so cruel and unfair towards you,"

I smiled. "What ever it is," I said, trying to change the subject, "we've got a shoot to do and your make up will wear off," I said with a chuckle.

She smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess so - aaah!" she shrieked. Water was suddenly being dropped on Rosalie and I, smudging our make-up and wetting our clothes.

"What the - " we looked up and saw Tanya and Victoria smirking at us.

"Oops." Tanya said innocently, walking away like nothing had happened.

"That - " before Rosalie could run off to hunt Tanya down, I quickly grabbed hold of her. "Rosalie, its not worth it."

She seemed to calm down and sigh. "I guess we won't be doing our photo shoot now since our make-up's all smudged,"

While we were walking to the bathroom, we heard a voice calling us. "You two. Stop,"

We turned and saw the photographer running towards us. "I like the dark, melting effect. It gives a more... sorrowful look. We shall go on with the shoot. Now, go position yourselves while I take care of some stuff."

We nodded and went to go get ourselves ready on set, perplexed. We sat on black circular cubes with a dark back drop behind us. Suddenly, water started drizzling down behind us.

"Now," the photographer returned. "Give me dark and sexy," he smiled.

**(Play song 'Bounce' to get the **_**dark**_** effect of the shoot :D)**

Rosalie sat on the cube, twisting her legs in an awkward position while I leaned against her and placed my leg on the cube.

"Beautiful," the photographer complimented. "Give me a little pout,"

I pouted a little and drooped my eyes a little. "Yes, wonderful,"

After a few more shots, decided to lie down and pose. Rosalie stood behind me on her knees and placed her hands gracefully in the air.

**(you can stop the song now. yeah, I know it was short)**

Soon after, we were done, we went to wash off our make-up and change when we heard a conversation near by.

"What did you two do?!" shouted an angry voice.

"Well, if the girls earlier could do a hot, wet photo shoot, then so can we. And much better too!"

"Tanya. Let me be frank with you. You look like a drowning cat. Your make up and clothes with the water and melting effect do not mesh together. You look worse than the clown that performed at my daughters birthday party!"

I heard two screams of frustration.

"Hah, serves them right," I heard Rosalie mutter beside me.

"Hey, Bella, Rosalie," Angela ran up to us with papers in her hands just as we were about to leave. "I have some copies of the unedited photos from today for both of you. Do you want them?"

"That'd be great, Angie. Thanks," Rosalie smiled warmly at Angela and she handed her a few of the photographs.

While we were heading back to the car, Rosalie was busy flipping through the pictures. "Wow, Bella. These will be a great collection to your Polaroid."

"Polaroid? What's that?"

"It's a file were you keep the pictures of your past photo shoot so that you can show your future clients, if you want to be booked for a job. Think of it as a model's resume," she explained.

"Ah,"

* * *

After an hour's drive back to Forks, with the help of Rosalie's unmerciful driving, we managed to reach the house just as the sun was setting.

"Okay, Bella. Time to test the seducing skills I taught you earlier," she said as we got out of the car. She had a wicked glint twinkling in her eyes. "Oh, and don't forget to throw in some additional 'accidental' brush against the skin trick. That will _definitely_ drive him over the edge,"

I chuckled.

As entered the house, Edward was climbing down the stairs. "Hey, how'd the shoot go?"

I didn't say anything. I just smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the nearest empty room - the living room.

As soon as I shut the door I turned around. "_Hey, Edward. I missed you so much," _ I purred into his ear, my lips beside his neck while I ran my hands up and down his arm.

I heard him gulp. "I missed you too," he croaked. He tried to kiss me but I placed my head on his chest, inconspicuously avoiding his lips to torture him. I then ran my fingers down to his stomach and started tracing random patterns.

His breathing increased. I looked up at him, pouting my lips a little and fluttering, just like Rosalie did earlier. When he was completely distracted, I decided to go for the kill. I leaned in and kissed him. He responded eagerly. It started out soft but it started to grow more intense. When I felt his tongue go over my bottom lip, I reluctantly pulled away.

"Edward," I breathed. When he had his full attention to me, I smirked and ran off. "I'm hungry," I called over my shoulder.

"Rosalie!" Edward shouted. "You've created a monster," he groaned.

"Oh, shut up Edward. You know you like it," she shouted back from upstairs.

* * *

**Well, I know it wasn't that great or fluffy but I decided to try something different. I hope it didn't turn out too abnormal. That would suck :(**

**Review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to reply your reviews. I really haven't had the time. I will try when I have the chance but I can't guarantee you guys anything.**

**And if you guys are in the mood to read more, check out my story '****America's Most Hated****' which I have just recently updated.**

**-Sabrina-**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys. Yeah, I'm sorry I've been kinda dead. I've been really stressed out. After my theory exam, I had a school exam and two weeks later we had our finals. Yeah. It's been really tough. So now, I have about 3 months of nothing to do and I'll try to update best as I can. **

**I'd also like to thank all of you for your supportive and encouraging reviews. I swear, you guys are like protein bars which keep me going! Yeah, weird interpretation but that's just me --shrugs--**

**The song 'Innocence' by Avril Lavigne somehow suits well with this chapter. How Edward appreciates everything around him. Enjoy :)**

**So without further ado, here's chapter 22.  
**

**Disclaimer: **_-someone pokes me with a stick- You dead?_

If I said yes, will you give me the rights to Twilight?

_Hahahahahahahaha. No._

* * *

Its been a year now. And I couldn't be any more in love with Bella. She was just so wonderful. I loved everything about her - they way she was nice and non-judgemental to anyone, they way she would smile to anyone or anything or even the way she was just so innocent to those around her. I only had eyes for Bella. Any other girl besides her dulled completely in comparison to Bella. It was like they were a blur; and the only clear thing in my life was Bella.

As cliche as it sounds, my life had been a black and white film before I met her. She colored my world, gave me feelings I never knew I would feel. When she smiled at me, my heart melted. But when I heard the words 'I love you' come out of her mouth, I felt myself crumble. It was my weak point. I loved it. I loved her.

To describe how much I loved her seemed to be impossible. It just felt so overwhelming, like my heart was going to combust spontaneously. The way I felt about her couldn't be put in words, it was just this feeling which made me feel like I was on top of the world, like nothing God did would be able to bring me down. She did all of that.

And she was beautiful. Boy, was she beautiful. I may seem bios, but it is true. Sometimes I felt like keeping her locked away in my room, shielding her from the eyes and perverted glances of other men. Besides that, she was oblivious to it all. I had never truly understood jealousy until now. When I saw any man besides those of my family talk to her, I just felt kicking them in the gut and just snatching her away from them.

And there she was, sitting on the swing outside, her nose in her book. The sun's soft light radiated off her skin, making her glow in the middle of Esme's greensward garden. The evening breeze gently blew by her, ruffling her silky brown hair. The colorful flowers beside her looked pale with her in the middle of it all. She looked more delicate than all the flowers combined. I must have looked like an idiot, standing there with two cups of hot chocolate in my hands, a goofy grin plastered on my face.

Finally noticing my presence, she looked up from her book. When her chocolate eyes connected with mine, I was immediately winded. I could never get used to the depth of her beautiful eyes. I smile slowly spread across her lips as she stared at me. I made my way towards her and sat on the swing beside hers.

"Hey," I passed her her cup. "What're you reading?"

She shrugged. "Same old, same old..." she trailed off. I noticed she was reading her old, tattered copy of 'Wuthering Heights'. She put up such a fit when I tried to cajole her into buying a newer and more _intact_ version. I shook my head, the girl could be so stubborn sometimes - but it was one of the reasons I loved her.

"Hey, so the guys were thinking of taking you girls to the beach. What do you say? You've been working pretty hard lately and I think its time for you to relax and let loose a little," I tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry about that. I just feel so useless compared to everyone here, you know? I know nothing about the world and its like I can't do anything but be a pretty face," she sighed and started taking interest in her feet.

"Bella, you're beautiful and much, much more than that. There's much more to you than just a face. Trust me. You're kind, compassionate, funny, very random," she giggled at that, "and absolutely adorable,"

She blushed but leaned in to give a a soft kiss. Taking her by surprise, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on my lap, keeping my arms firmly around her. She let out a small squeal and squirmed in my lap. Her body was so tiny and delicate compared to mine.

I leaned my head on her shoulder. "Mmm, its been a while since I've held you like this," I murmured as I placed butterfly kisses on her neck.

She placed her arms over mine and tilted her head backwards. I had never felt more content. Her body molded perfectly into mine, every curve fitting with mine, like completing a puzzle. We just sat there wordlessly, basking in the silence. All that could be heard was the slight chirping of birds and the lithe ruffling of the autumn leaves below us. Everything else seemed to be frozen. You could also hear tiny squeaks from the rusty swing as we slowly swayed back and forth.

"Edward, where - " she turned all of a sudden, catching me off guard. She looked so alarmed.

Because of her sudden actions, I became unsteady and fell backwards, off the swing, pulling Bella down with me.

"Ouch," I half groaned half chuckled.

Bella had fallen on my chest, her hair all ruffled. She looked around cluelessly, waiting for her brain to register what had happened. I sighed, she could be so adorable sometimes.

"Sorry," she blushed.

I just chuckled. God, I love her. "So what was it that was so important that you had to assault me and push me off the swing?" I smirked.

She smacked my arm playfully. "It just hit me that we were going to the beach, and since I had skillfully avoided myself from letting Alice and Rosalie making me wear a bikini the last time we went, I need to know where they are before they find me and - " she looked so adorable as she continued to mumble worriedly.

"You are just so silly sometimes, Bella," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. When she least expected it, I started tickling her with my arms around her waist, restraining her from escaping from my grasp. She shrieked and started squirming against my body. "Edward!" she squealed.

"Oh, Bella..." a voice suddenly called from inside the house. Bella stiffened. Then, it was eerily silent. Bella had stopped screaming and squirming, her eyes widened and she struggled free from my grasp. I got up, leaning my weight on my arms and saw Alice standing at the doorway with her hands crossed against her chest, her eyes fixed on Bella, like a predator stalking her pray.

"No, I won't let you catch me," Bella cried, dashing off in the opposite direction from Alice. Just as quickly as Bella had made her getaway, Alice kicked off her heels and sprinted right after her. The scene was so comedic. And almost as if Alice knew, Bella tripped on something and fell down with an 'oof' after a few dashes forward.

I rushed towards her to make sure she wasn't hurt. I really wish she wasn't so clumsy sometimes. As endearing as it is, it terrifies me to know that she frequently got hurt and that sometimes I may not be around to help her when she does.

"Bella, are you oka- "

Alice grabbed on to Bella's wrist, restraining her from running away again. She stood between Bella and I in a defensive position, like a mother chicken protecting her chicks, and shot me a menacing look. I even think she snarled at me. As intimidated as I was of Alice, I still wanted to make sure Bella was okay.

"But Alice - "

"No, don't come near, Edward," she cut me off, her eyes narrowing to slits, "I am getting her into a bikini, whether she likes it or not. And if come any closer, she's probably gonna jump on you and that would make my job a hell lot harder. So let's just save ourselves the trouble. She's fine and now, we're heading up to my room to get changed," she said, smirking at the last part.

Turning her mood a whole hundred-and-eighty, she smiled and skipped off into the house, one hand still firmly grasping Bella's wrist. Bella glared at me as she was being dragged off. "Sorry," I mouthed. Though I really wasn't. Bella in a bikini was one of the most glorious sights ever. I got to see her killer curves and more of her porcelain skin. I smiled to myself.

I went back inside the house and up to my room to get changed. I put on a pair of board shorts and a t-shirt and went back downstairs. I could hear the shouts and taunts Emmett and Jasper were giving each other. That meant that they were playing with the Wii console.

I found them in the living room, swinging the controllers with their fists towards the television, fervently boxing each other into a K.O. From where I was standing, it looked as if they were beating the crap out of the television. They were so into the game, they didn't even notice me come into the room and plop down onto the couch.

Emmett had a thin sheet of sweat on his forehead while Jasper had sweat trickling down his chin. It was hilarious. They were playing a boxing game - Emmett had his eyes fixed on the screen, his punches were thrust so powerfully that I was afraid he might break the television in front of him. Hey, it _has_ happened before.

Jasper's punches looked more easy and fluid than Emmett's. Sure, they were hard but he didn't give much into those punches like Emmett did. Yet, he seemed to be winning, much to Emmett's dismay. Jasper ended up winning, leaving Emmett to complain and whine about how it was unfair, creating all kinds excuses to why he should have been declared the winner. Jasper and I rolled our eyes.

I decided to play against Emmett. We agreed to compete in the 'cow jumping' game. In this game, you had to race and knock down as many hay stacks and running scare crows as fast as you can and jump over as many amount hedges to receive more points.

When we heard the starting beep, we immediately tilted our controllers forwards, eagerly racing towards the haystacks. During the game, we were tilting our controllers forward like there was no tomorrow and doing a hopping motion with our hands fervently, making our cows leap over the barriers.

A few seconds later, I had shot both my hands into the air as a sign of victory and Emmett had stalked off somewhere into the kitchen, sulking like a little boy. Jasper and I just snickered.

Then, I could hear the small creaks of the wooden stairs. In a flash, I turned my head towards the noise, just in time to see Bella appearing, wearing a plain white tank top and dark blue shorts. My eyes trailed downwards, following the shape of her leg. They seemed nearly endless.

I felt someone nudge me. "Dude, quit staring. You're starting to drool and its disgusting," Jasper whispered teasingly.

I quickly looked away from Bella and went to the kitchen to find Emmett, inconspicuously wiping the bit of drool that was threatening to leak from the corner of my mouth. When I got to the kitchen, I saw a bunch of food scattered across the table, there were plates with crumbs and stains on them while some had only were only half eaten. I found the culprit who had his head in the fridge, scavenging for more food.

"Emmett, you do know that the food's not gonna run out overnight, right?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him

He stuck his head out of the fridge with an innocent look on his face. "What? I was just fixing myself a few snacks before we went."

I was about to say something but decided against it and left the kitchen to look for Bella. I found her sitting with Alice, Rosalie and Jasper in the living room, debating against Alice and Rosalie how bikini's are totally unnecessary. I'm guessing the reason Jasper was on Bella's side was because of all the looks men gave Alice when she wore one of her extravagant bikini's which, being Alice, was extremely eye-popping. Plain for Alice was like exclusive for any other _normal_ shopper. I can tell dad is thankful that Alice is a successful designer, or else he would've been broke within they first few days of fashion week.

Secretly, as much as I loved to have Bella dress up in nice dresses and blouses, I'd rather have her wear what she was normally comfortable in, which consists of either a plain tee of tank top with jeans or shorts. That way her clothes won't outshine the beautiful face and personality she has. I hope everyone sees what I see in her. Her warm soul.

A huge burp echoed through the house and Emmett appeared from the kitchen. "Right, I'm ready. Let's go," he said ecstatically. Everyone rolled their eyes at him as we left for the beach.

When we got there, there were many people - from babies, to teens, to parents, to seniors. The beach was packed with people. We set our stuff in an empty spot in the middle of the crowds.

"Hey, let's go ask those guys whether we can join them. They seem nice enough and its been an awfully long time since I've played," Alice said, motioning to the four people playing a game of beach volley ball. Everyone agreed and walked over the the tall men.

"Hi there. We were wondering if we could join your game. If you don't mind, that is," Alice said politely.

"Sure," the guy said with an earnest smile. The four men had tan, russet skin and long black hair. Their bodies were nicely toned and their long hair had been tied into a pony tail.

"I'm Alice and this is my husband Jasper, that's Rosalie and her husband Emmett, and finally we have Edward and his girlfriend Bella," Alice introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Jacob and this is Sam," motioning to the fittest of the four, "And the short on over there is Seth," Seth's face scrunched up at the mention of being short, "And that's Embry," he pointed to the last guy furthest from us.

We waved 'hi' at them and decided to take turns since there were too many people. Bella and I decided to sit out the first game.

"Psst, Edward," Bella whispered, as if she were in class and was trying to talk while the teacher was lecturing.

"Yeah?"

"Teach me how to play. I don't know a single thing!" Bella groaned, burying her head into my shoulder.

I smiled. "It's simple. The point of the game is to make sure the ball doesn't hit the ground. You can't grab on to the ball, only bounce or hit it. Just lock your palms together and make sure you bounce the ball on your wrists," I showed taught her how her hands were supposed to be placed.

Emmett and Rosalie were teamed up with Jacob and Sam while Alice and Jasper were teamed up with Seth and Embry. Emmett smacked the ball down towards the other side of the net but Alice leaped forward and gently bounced the ball and it went soaring back up into the air and over the net towards Emmett's side. Emmett smack the ball even harder but Alice leaped again and gently bounced the ball over to the other side of the net. Alice looked so graceful - as if she were dancing. Emmett just looked frustrated.

I'd have to say the best players were most probably Jacob, Rosalie and Seth. They were so quick in their movements and knew just when to hit. Seth looked like he was no older than sixteen yet he could play twice as well as Emmett who was probably three times bigger than Seth.

After the score had reached seven to four with Jacob's team winning, Emmett and Rosalie decided to switch with us. Bella zealously ran out towards the net. Bella stood closer to the net while I took the stop diagonally behind her. Jasper served the ball, hitting it towards the back. Sam lunged backwards and smacked it over the net. Seth bounced it back over, towards Bella. Bella jumped, looking as if she were going to smack it. Then, missing the ball, the ball bounced off her head and she fell down, bum first.

"Bella, are you okay?" I rushed towards her.

She was giggling. "Yeah, I'm fine. Did a ball just _bounce_ off my head?" she asked incredulously.

Everyone started laughing along with her. After a few more games, we ended up winning by two points. We decided to hang out with them a bit. We set up a small bonfire and gathered around it, getting to know each other better. The boys were from the Quilette tribes.

I found Jacob extremely awesome. He could basically dismantle cars and later put them back together perfectly.

I looked up, the sky looked beautiful and the sun was beginning to set. "Let's go take a swim," I whispered into Bella's ear, dragging her towards the water.

"But I haven't swam in ages! I don't think I can. What if I drown?" she said worriedly.

I pulled her deeper into the water. When it got a little deeper, I wrapped Bella's legs around my waist and held her tight. "Who said I was going to let go of you?" I breathed.

The feel of her soft skin around me was so distracting. It was so smooth. That's all I could think about.

_Smooth..._

Suddenly, Bella dipped herself under water and pulled me down with her. I could see her, making funny distorted faces in the water. I joined her but stopped when she did, my breath taken away by the sight. Her face looked so calm - her eyes were fixed on mine, her hair was flowing everywhere. She looked so beautiful. It was in that moment that I decided that I couldn't wait anymore - I had to have her.

I pulled Bella and myself up without breaking eye contact. When we reached the surface, we were both breathless, her eyes still gazing at mine. "Bella," I breathed, leaning in towards her ear. "I love you. So much that it just feels that everything that I do isn't enough. Like nothing I can do would ever be enough to show how much I love you. I wish there was a way, but there isn't. You smile, you laugh, the way you talk in your sleep - everything about you Bella. Everything that you do makes my heart melt even more."

I looked up and her eyes had gone red. Tears were running down her cheeks and her lips were quivering.

"Bella, what's wrong? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that - "

Her lips cut me off. She kissed me aggressively as if it was our last. Soon, her lips had gone softer and I poured myself into the kiss. All of my love for her, the willingness to sacrifice myself to see her smile, and the measures I would go to to see her happy - all into that one kiss.

"Bella," I broke the kiss of, leaning my forehead against hers, panting heavily. "Will you marry me?"

She let out a small gasp but still kept her eyes on mine. After a while of silence, I couldn't take it. I looked at the water below me and pursued my lips. Suddenly, a small sound escaped her lips.

"What?" I looked up at her.

"I said yes," she giggled and hugged me tighter.

I pulled her as close to me as I could. I could basically feel my hear my heart flying. All I that was running to my head was

_She said yes. _

_She said yes. _

_She said yes!_

I pulled her away and kissed her senseless. I didn't care if there were other people around. I just needed her with me some way.

When we finally broke apart, stared at each other and started laughing. "God Bella. I was so worried you'd say no. You don't know how much this means to me." I whispered into her hair.

She snorted. "Like I could say no. And I understand," She said, looking at me.

After a while, we decided to head back to the others. They were laughing and snuggling beside the bonfire. We sat down and Bella leaned against me.

"Why do you guys look so smiley?" Alice was grinning, almost as if she knew.

Bella and I shrugged. I think she mouthed Alice a 'later'.

The Quilette boys decided that they had to be going so we exchanged phone numbers and waved them goodbye. It was getting late and the stars were out. I felt so content. Bella, my soon-to-be-wife, was leaning on my body, my arms protectively holding her, just like how it should be.

* * *

**I hope I didn't disappoint. I must say, I'm relatively proud of this chapter, though there isn't much. I think that my writing is much better than it was the first few chapters. God, I reread them and realized how fast paced I was going with everything. I think I still am but I'm trying to tone that down as much as I can.**

**Oh, I don't think that there's going to be a sequel for this story but if you want, I can prolong for another few chapters. If not, this might be one of the last. So what do you think?**

**Review and tell me what you think of this chapter and whether I should add just a few more chapters. And I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**-Sabrina. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Readers: OHMYGOD, is this... Could it really be? Am I having those weird hallucinations again?? Is this...**

_**... an update?**_

**Yes, it is dear readers! Haha. Did you miss me? Okay, i know i've said this SO many times but I really am sorry I couldn't update much. i have really important national exams this year so I had to concentrate. They're this October so wish me luck!**

**And before I actually grace you with chapter 23, I would like to those of you who reviewed telling me to update. Its cause of you guys this chapter actually appeared. yeah, I'm supposed to be studying but you guys just made me feel so bloody ****guilty**** so I decided to stay up and type all this down. I apologize in advance if my grammar isn't up to par as it had been before. I've been concentrating on acing my national language that i've forgotten how english sounds like :o yes, i know, shocking!**

**Oh and before you start reading, I suggest you download/youtube the song, 'With Me' by Sum41 so that you'll get what I'm trying to incorporate later!**

**And... (drumroll, please) I present, ****Chapter 23**** !**

**Disclaimer:**

I have conquered the world!

_Haha. Awesome! But Twilight still ain't yours._

Bugger.

* * *

"But why?" I whined as Edward continued to push me out the door.

"Because, I'm planning you a surprise and I actually _want _you to be surprised when I... present it to you," he smirked.

"I understand, Edward. But why did you have to sick Alice on me, of all people?" I said, feeling betrayed as we both snuck a quick look towards Alice who was grinning evilly as she leaned against her striking yellow Porsche.

Edward chuckled. "I didn't mean to! All I did was ask her to have one of her long, girly talks with you in her room for a few hours and she decided on something else,"

"But.. but," I struggled to find words to argue, "Alice is extra jumpy today. Look!"

We both turned to see Alice stretching. Yes, _stretching._ She went from tip-toing like she was to reach for something on a tall shelf, to working on her arm reflexes as if she was about to grab a pair of cute shoes on sale.

I turned back to Edward and looked at him with pleading eyes, jutting out my lower lip to increase the effect.

Edward chewed on his lower lip and he looked like he was battling out the options in his head. Just as he was about to break, I felt a tiny hand grab mine and I was being pulled away from Edward.

"God, Bella. You know you can't win whenever i'm involved so just work with me and i promise," she said with a smirk, "it _will_ be less painful,"

I sighed defeatedly and strapped myself in, mentally and physically preparing myself for Alice's shopping escapade.

With her high pitched giggle, Alice revved the car to life and we sped off to the mall.

"Jeez, Alice. Slow down! You're driving faster than, dare I say it, Edward," I said, gripping on to the leather seats for dear life.

"No can do, Bella. Sacrifices," her eyes flashed to my terrified ones, "have to be made if we want to spend a minimal time driving. That way we have even _more_ time to shop! Seattle is quite far," she said cheekily, almost bouncing in her seat.

"Seattle? What's wrong with the mall in Port Angeles?" I struggled to get my words out, still terrified at Alice's horrifying speed.

"What _isn't _wrong with it! There's nothing there. Wait till you see the one in Seattle. Unlimited choices!" she said, zoning off. Now I was more horrified than ever.

"Alice, eyes on the road. Eyes on the road," I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Hmm? Oh, right," she said nonchalantly.

We arrived at the mall in Seattle, taking only 30 minutes to get there, when it should have been a whole hour. I think my heart was beating twice its normal speed.

As soon as we entered the mall, I think I could have fainted. I understood what Alice meant when she said unlimited choices. We probably won't even be making it back by tonight!

Alice dragged me from store to store. We tried on everything from necklaces to bracelets, bras and bikinis, skirts, hats, dresses, even halloween costumes. She freaked when she saw the SALE sign hanging on the display window and was convinced that we should stock up for next year.

Three grueling hours later, Alice was still hopping and skipping about. I was slowly dying away as she dragged me off to another shop.

"Alice," I called to her as she held up a cute top to see how it would look on me, "I'm going to grab some lunch in the food court so i'll let you finish up then you can come and join me."

She grinned widely and hugged me. "Thanks, Bella. Give me another ten minutes tops!"

I made my way to the food court and ordered myself some tacos and a a slice of pizza. As I set my tray of food down on an empty table for two, I felt something vibrate in the pocket of my jeans.

I took out the phone which Edward had gotten for me a while back and saw that I had a new text message.

_Hey. How's shopping? Hope Alice hasn't driven you to insanity yet._

_- Edward_

I glared at the message. He was lucky I wasn't there or I would have probably hit him. I keyed in my reply, fumbling with the buttons as I hadn't quite gotten used to the whole text messaging thing:

_Alice decided to go the mall in Seattle. I'm dying! And she was very close to a few minutes ago._

_If I don't make it back alive, you know who's to blame._

_- Bella_

Just as I hit 'send' I heard someone pull the chair opposite me. Alice plopped her tray of salad and water down in front of mine.

"Missing someone back in Forks now, are we?" she teased.

I ignored it and grabbed some salad off her bowl while she took a huge bite out of my pizza. I decided to use this time to find out as much as I could about Edward's 'surprise'.

"So, Alice," I trailed off.

Before I could even get the interrogation anywhere, Alice was two steps ahead of me. "Uh, uh, Bella. Not gonna tell you a single thing!"

I glared at her as she chomped down on her leafy greens.

Then, I head a whistle. A few guys who were passing by looked like they were undressing me with their eyes. I gave them a disgusted face but that didn't deter them. They started walking towards our table until Alice grabbed my right hand and flashed my engagement ring to the two pervs.

i threw her a grateful look, but quickly went back on to topic. "So who else knows about the 'surprise'?"

Alice quickly stabbed a carrot stick and avoided looking me in the eye.

"You mean, I'm the only one who _doesn't _know?" I pinched the bridge of the nose in frustration, influence from Edward.

Alice just giggled and went back to her salad.

After another two hours of shopping, there wasn't any space left in the car. Yeah, we had made at least six trips back and forth from the car to put our stuff because there was just too much!

As soon as we entered the house, I burst out, "Home sweet home!" plopping myself on the comfy living room couch, closing my eyes for a bit.

"Edward, Jasper!" Alice shouted.

"We're on it!" I heard them call from somewhere inside the house.

I heard footsteps as they went outside to unload all the bags from the car.

"Wow, Alice. You really went all out, didn't you?" I heard Jasper's voice ask from outside.

"There was a sale!" Alice argued. Hah! Only in like, three out of the tens of shops that we went to?

"Poor Bella," I heard Edward's voice say.

I heard Alice instructing the boys, telling them which bags where who's as they brought them up to our rooms. It was atleast two trips later that they had finished clearing up everything.

I heard someone approach closer. "Hey," I heard Edward's voice whisper into my ear as he placed a small kiss on my forehead.

I forced my eyes open and smiled. "Hey,"

Edward snuggled up beside me on the small couch and tangled legs with mine. Our foreheads were touching and I could taste his warm breath.

"I'm sorry I let Alice take you. I didn't she would go all psycho today," he said with a slight chuckle under his breath.

"It's alright. You should be glad I even made it home tonight though," I teased, leaning in for a kiss.

"Oh, I'm glad," He breathed as he gently placed his lips on mine.

"Jeez, you two. Get a room," I heard Rosalie say as she passed us.

We immediately broke apart and I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks.

Edward laughed. "I must warn you though, tomorrow _Rosalie _will be taking you out,"

"What? Shopping?? Edward, when is this surprise going to be because I don't think you'll have anyone to surprise if it takes any longer," I groaned.

"Just one more day," he smirked. "And I'll make sure Rosalie doesn't take you anywhere near a mall. Or anything selling clothes."

"Wait, one more day?" It registered in my head. That would mean he was planning it to be on Saturday. That was when I remembered the charity event we were holding on the same day. "You mean, during the charity event?"

He nodded with a teasing smile on his lips as he leaned in for another kiss.

I immediately got up. "Oh no, you don't! This is payback for Alice," I smirked, leaving him frustrated on the couch.

**

* * *

**

The next day, Rosalie took me to a spa in Port Angeles. I was busy thanking the lord when Rosalie pulled me into the shop and asked me to stop being overdramatic.

After three hours of pampering, I could proudly say that I actually enjoyed the whole thing. It actually relieved me of all the tension from yesterday's shopping fiasco.

After lunch, we headed back home and I was greeted by a suspicious looking Edward.

"I enjoyed it," I shrugged and he smiled, flashing me an I-told-you-so look.

Everyone was busy the rest of the day, preparing for tomorrow's event. It was Carlisle's company's annual charity event and this year, it also served as a promotional party for the opening of Edward's new shop. I helped the girls go through the performance list and helped sort out the gift bags.

As I went through the performance list, I came across many unfamiliar names. "Where'd you guys get all these people?" I asked, seeing as most of them were names which I hadn't heard or seen of before. Most of the performances were instrumental, which made me even more quizzical.

"Don't know. Edward was the one who called up the people," Alice shrugged.

Later that night, I was still curious. "Edward, where'd you find all the performers?" I asked as I sat with my legs crossed on the bed.

"Hmm? Oh. They're all close friends of mine. The string triplet; Aro, Caius and Marcus as well as the one who plays the harp, Heidi, I met after a performance they had at a social dinner. Demetri and Felix are old friends of mine from college and Jane and Alec are two kids who I taught some time ago," he explained, sitting next to me.

"How old are they?" I asked.

"You mean Jane and Alec?" I nodded, "They're twins. Turning nine this year. Both equally adorable," he smiled.

I smiled back and we decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a _long_ day.

**

* * *

**

Early that morning, Edward and I were woken up by a loud bang. We jolted up in a confusedly and before I knew it, I was being dragged away by Alice into her room.

After only a two minute shower due to Alice's constant rushing, I was stumbling out of the bathroom in no time and Alice pushed me onto the chair as she started to blow my hair while Rosalie started doing my make-up. I saw that they had both put on their make-up and their dresses.

Rosalie was wearing a fitting brown dress which came up half her thigh. She wore hear hair down and had this gold chain hanging down her neck, looking as if she had just come back from one of her photo shoots. Alice, on the other hand, was wearing a green halter dress and had pinned her hair to the side, looking equally gorgeous as Rosalie.

Once they were done with my hair and make-up, Rosalie pushed me into the bathroom with my dress and told me to hurry. I carefully put on the dress and sighed in relief when I realised that it could have been _much _ worse. My dress was maroon in colour and was loosely fitted.

Everyone met in the living room. The guys looked amazing in their button down shirts. **(Shirts & Dresses on my profile!) **

We then headed to our own cars and drove to Seattle.

"You look stunning," Edward complimented, turning to smile at me.

"Thanks," I blushed. "Eyes on the road Edward," realizing his attention shift. Edward was driving slightly faster than usual but I wasn't fazed by it. I couldn't. Not after Alice's horrifying driving.

"Sorry," he smirked. Then, he concentrated on the road in front of him.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, seeing as this would be the starting point for his shop.

"A little," he laughed nervously. I smiled. Guys and their tough facades.

I took his hand and intertwined his finger with mine, giving it a small squeeze. He smiled at me appreciatively.

I started humming along to the song playing on the radio while tracing random patterns on his hand with my thumb. He seemed to calm down after that.

When we arrived at the venue, it was a large hall which was brightly decorated and had splashes of colour everywhere. It was amazing. Still holding Edward's hand, I dragged him to all corners of the room, observing every little detail. Edward teased me for being so easily amused. I gave him and light slap on the arm.

A few people had already arrived and Edward introduced me to some. A few saw the engagement ring on my finger and congratulated us.

"EDDIE!" I heard two voices shout. Out of no where, two guys pounced on Edward, messing up his hair.

"Felix, Demetri, good to see you guys. But not so good with the hello," Edward said, clearing the hair away from his eyes.

"Good to see you, man. Damn you clean up well," one of them commented.

The other's eyes flickered to mine and gave me a once over. "Who's this sexy lady?" he grinned pervertedly.

I saw Edward scowl as he wrapped his arm around my waist and introduced me. "Felix, Demetri, this is Isabella Swan. My _fiance,_" he emphasized _fiance._

"Call me Bella," I added.

"Felix," the perverted nodded with a grin.

The other one slapped him on the head. "Demetri. Don't mind Felix. He's just sexually frustrated," Demetri rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm hungry. Catch up with you later Edward!" Felix called out. As he walked away, he winked at me teasingly. Edward's frown went deeper.

"Chill, Edward. I'm only joking," Felix laughed. Demetri slapped him on the head again and I heard and 'ow'.

Before Edward could say anything, we heard a high pitched squeal. As we turned, we saw a little girl in this cute pink dress running towards Edward.

"Hey, Jane," Edward greeted, giving the girl a pat on her head. A boy who had the similar features as the girl approached us as well. "Alec," Edward greeted.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Jane and Alec,"

I smiled. Edward was right. They were _adorable_!

"Hi Bella," Jane squealed as he hugged me tightly.

"Hi," I giggled at her straight-forwardedness.

Alec gave a barely audible 'hi' and blushed.

After catching up with the twins, they went to go get ready to perform.

"I think little Alec has a crush on you," Edward chuckled.

I giggled. "Well, then you'd better be careful because I think the feeling is mutual," I teased.

"Oh really? Well we can't let that happen now can we?" Edward kissed me softly on the lips.

After the performances had started, more people started arriving and soon, the hall started looking full. The event was going extremely well. Jane and Alec performed a duet together with Jane on the piano and Alec on the violin. When they came up on stage holding hands, everyone 'aww-ed' at how endearing it was.

I managed to see Demetri and Felix perform their duet. Demetri played the ukulele while Felix sang. I managed to catch their cover of the song 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz.

The rest of the day, Alice, Rosalie and I were busy entertaining guests and managing the event. I did manage to dance with a few of the guys. The highlight of it was when Alec tugged on my dress and shyly asked whether I would dance with him. He looked ecstatic when I agreed. It was only towards the end of the evening, when the hall wasn't too crowded that Edward went up on stage.

Clearing his throat to grab everyone's attention. "Evening, everyone. I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves here today," Alice, Rosalie and I immediately stopped whatever we were doing and focused our attention to the stage. Rosalie and Alice flashed each other knowing looks and I was immediately suspicious.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go up in front so we can get a better view," Rosalie said as both girls hooked on to my arms and dragged me to the front of the room. Edward was holding a guitar, and so was Jasper while Emmett was on the drums.

"Now, Jasper, Emmett and I will be performing the song 'With Me' by Sum41. This song goes out to my fiance, Bella Swan," he smiled, his eyes focusing on mine. Everyone cheered and a few eyes landed on me. But that didn't matter. All I could see was Edward.

I heard Edward string the first few chords of the song, never taking his eyes off mine. Then he approached the mike, took a deep breath and sang,

_I don't want this moment to ever end_

_Where everythings nothing without you_

_I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile_

_'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

His eyes burned into mine, his voice was beautiful and the way he sang the song was as if he were pouring out his soul for the world to see.

As the got to the chorus, my heart started beating quickly. I felt my body tingling.

_I don't want this moment to ever end_

_Where everythings nothing without you_

As the song came to a slow, Edward jumped off stage and approached me. Everyone's attention was on the gorgeous man. As he came close, he placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me. A kiss so full with passion, the whole room around us started to slowly disappear. There was only me and Edward.

As we pulled away, breathing heavily, he whispered, "I love you," into my ear before smiling and jumping back on stage to sing the last verse of the song.

_I want you to know_

_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show_

_And I won't let go_

Everyone cheered and before I knew it, tears were spilling out. I couldn't help myself as I started to cry out of happiness.

As the trio bowed, Edward approached me again and before he could say anything, I placed my finger on his lips. "I love you too," I breathed, looking up, drowning in the depthless sea of green, "Thank you."

He smiled at me.

How was it that this gorgeous, talented, _perfect_ man managed to fall in love with me, out of the millions of people in this world. How was it that my life which had started out dreadfully had changed so drastically? For once, I was truly happy. Truly content. Truly complete. I thought as I smiled to myself.

* * *

**Sorry the last half of the story seems rushed. I really have to go and study now. But you guys are happy that I updated, right? Right??**

**Well, unfortunately, this will most probably the penultimate chapter to this story. I'm not sure about a sequel, I doubt it. I wouldn't want to ruin what's already fine the way it is. I'm not sure when the last chapter will be coming up but expect it after October. :)**

**Anyway, wish me luck for my exams! Have to go study history now.**

**If you liked this chapter, or if your happy that I have ****_finally_ updated, leave me a 'woot!' :)**

**-Sabrina**


End file.
